Sunset Stars
by twiwriter2426
Summary: A story between the life's of Jacob and Renessmee. As she's way older. And the continuing of their friendship and relationship. Review. Just for Fun. Also I do not own anything Twilight or related to twilight, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer Creater
1. Chapter 1 Morning

Preface-

Have you ever lived in a world where mystical creatures exist? Where your part vampire and your best friend is a werewolf? This is what my world contains. Everything you've ever imagined is all in my life. And this is my story.

Prologue-

I had never thought that being face to face with the one I loved would appear like this. That everything I had ever imagined and dreamed of could be taken away. The moment was peaceful. The mood was unbalanced. And I was certain that if this was what I really wanted, it would be something I would get.

Chapter 1-

I am Renessmee Cullen. I am half vampire and half human, my mother conceived me when she was just a young woman. A fragile human as Aunt Rose says. I was shattering and breaking her pelvis and ribs with my kicking and moving so much she was required to drink bags of blood to help her and me stay strong. On the day that I was born they had bitten my mother (turned her into a vampire) so that way she could stay alive. If it wasn't for my father I would have killed my mother.

My father has been a vampire for over 200 hundred years now. He was turned by his "father" Carlisle in the year 1918, at the age of 18. It's weird for me to say, but my mother and father are so handsome and gorgeous. My father especially. He went over a hundred years without a girlfriend because he was waiting for Her. Bella Swan. My mother, and the beautiful love of his life. When they were still in high school together they went through many difficulties. Vampires going after Mom, or Dad leaving her, but no matter what happened he always came back to her. He would die without her.

I'm the only child of this lovely couple. I have my mothers dark brown eyes, and my fathers pale somewhat shimmer skin. I reach the height of 5'7, and have long dark brown hair that reaches my navel. My whole family appears as super models, every time were around humans they envy us.

_Beep Beep._ I awoke to the sound of my alarm. Ugghh. One thing about me that's different from my family is that I can sleep. There are others too but this is the one that really affects me. 7: 15. Why am I up so early, Alice must have snuck in and turned on my alarm super early for me today. Yay.

I scuffed out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I was horrifying. I examined my rat's nest of a hair as I unbuttoned my pajamas. Goose bumps stung over my body when all of my clothes were off. I jumped in the shower and let the warm water fall on me. Mmmm. It felt wonderful. The hot shower made my body tense up and my mind more tired. I reached out of the shower and grabbed my coral silk rose Aunt Alice had given me last Christmas and through it over my body.

Looking for clothes in my closet was almost too easy. I was very organized. Each type of shirt and color had it's very own special section it belonged to in my closet. Although today I had no idea what I wanted to wear, or where anything was.

I yawned. Turning around I saw a black tank summer dress, with matching gladiator shoes, and handbag waiting for me on an empty rack.

"Eeeeek.' I shrieked. Alice and Rose had came through with a new outfit for me to wear. I quickly threw it on, scrunched my hair and applied my make up. Before heading downstairs I checked my appearance in my full walled cover mirror to make sure I was actually presentable in front of the Cullen/Hale family.

I sped down the stairs and towards the kitchen table. Breakfast wasn't normal in this family, even though I could eat human food I chose not to unless I was incredibly hungry. Like right now. I grabbed some Frost Flakes, a bowl, and some milk and sat down.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Dad kissed me on top of my head as he greeted me this morning. He was wearing a white pull on sweater and destroyed denim jeans.

"Morning." I replied, talking with my mouth full. "I'm leaving once I'm done eating. Is that alright?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that he could never resist. Especially since today I was officially ungrounded.

"I guess that's alright My Love, where are you headed?" he sat down next to me and cracked open a bag of blood. _Icky._ At least for right now since I was eating human food.

"La Push, I'm going to see Jacob. I can't wait I'm so excited were going to spend the whole day and night together. Haha. We have it all planned out. First were going to the beach, after that were going to have lunch together, then motorcycle riding, and then to finish off were going to have dinner and a late night swim in the ocean!" I smiled. Hoping everything I just said didn't give away how excited I was about my day.

"That sounds.. Wonderful. Have fun. Just make sure your back before the morning." I rolled my eyes. Seriously, he was making me be back in before the morning. I hated it when he did that, then it meant I would be home earlier then I had ever planned.

"Yes Master your wish is my command.' His crooked smile spread across his face, showing his radiant white teeth and sparkle in his eyes. I put my bowl in the sink and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 La Push

Chapter 2-

Entering La Push was like entering Heaven. The Sky was a beautiful baby blue, and the trees were a dark ever green. I couldn't wait to spend my day with Jake. We would have a great time, and hopefully this would be the night I can finally get my courage up and tell him how I really feel.

Thinking of telling how I feel gave me butterflies. Big fluttering butterflies in my stomach flying around all because of some guy. My best friend. He imprinted on me when he first laid his eyes on me after I was born. Because of this imprint I'll always have a connection with him. Although right now he doesn't approve of our love right now because of my age, I know he really does want to be with me. He calls me his _Little Bloodsucker._ This the name I dream of every night, only because he's the one who came up with this enchanting words.

I am such a sucker for love.

I pulled into the Black's drive and saw Jake waiting for me outside the front door. His dark brown eyes, matching hair and skin were complimented today by his baby blue tee shirt and dark denim jeans with black boots. You could spot his smile hundreds of feet away.

"Nessi!" Jake yelled as he squeezed me into a bear hug. His muscles clenching tightly around my body made me feel secure in his arms. I inhaled his scent and smiled. "Hey Jake, you ready to go?"

He set me down still smiling. His darkened cheeks turned red as I gave him my best flirty look. "Just a sec I gotta grab my trunks." _Omg. His trunks. I cannot wait to check him out today. I bet his body is in perfect shape, all I see him in are tee shirts, he's never half naked. Today's going to be great. _

We climbed into Jakes Rabbit and drove to La Push beach. Jamming out to the radio and listening to Jake's old Quileute legends his grandfather told him was my favorite part of the car ride. I snuggled up to Jake's overheating body as he sang loudly to Cold Play.

Being with Jake meant more then anything to me. He was the stress free part of my life. Everything about him invited me in. Not one flaw in his personality, style, or appearance would push me away. Even though he didn't approve of our love, I could always see the way he looked at me whenever I did something he liked. Snuggling up against him was one of his favorites. It showed him how much I really wanted to be there.

I was thinking of how our life could be like if he just accepted that he wanted to be with me, until he interrupted my thoughts as he put his arm around me. "Your pretty quiet today." He said with a wink and half smile.

"Well I can't help it." This was where I was going to try to drop my 100th subtle hint that we should be together. "Whenever I'm with you I can't keep my head on straight, I'm so in love."

He sighed. _Great. This is what I want to hear days before my eighteenth birthday. The lecture and advice on why we can't be together right now. _"Ness I love you too." He pulled into the parking space and cut off the engine.

"But." He took my hand and squeezed it so I'd pay close attention. "But since your only seventeen, I'm trying my best not to make any moves on you. Your so young Ness you have your whole life ahead of you. You don't' need me ruining it for you, because of some stupid romance that won't last forever." I looked away. Was he stupid? He imprinted me on me, hence the imprint, that meant that we would be in love with each other all our lives, and nothing would change that.

"Let's just have a good day." I smiled hoping that what I just said would be forgotten as soon as I said these five words.

I changed into my black Hurley swimming suit and ran toward the ocean. Spreading my arms out as I ran I sucked in the scent of the ocean through my nostrils making it last longer than it should have. I turned around just in time to see Jake stepping out of the forest.

His tanned body was glistening in the sun. He smiled and looked down. I took off my sunglasses to make sure that what I saw was real. Jake was ripped. He arms were bulked out with such big muscles, his veins were errantly popped out. Pecs and abs in perfect alignment and so outlined and firmed you could tell that he works out every day. His shoulders were broadened and perfectly aligned with his hips.

"hmm." I moaned. He was more gorgeous then I had ever imagined or dreamed of. He walked up to me and rested his hands on my waist. I must have looked good to him too.

"Ness you make it harder and harder for me every time I see you." He pulled me close, our bodies touching. I ran my hands from his forearm to his shoulders. "Jake I---" he backed away and ran into the ocean. No time for Romance he yelled and waved for me to follow him in.

Throughout the morning and early afternoon Jake and I spent tons of time laughing and messing around with each other. During our morning swim, tons of splash and dunking wars broke out between us. Lunch was different. He took me to a fancy Hill side lunch picnic that he had set up from the night before. We went through lunch talking about old memories we had with each other, and future planning of what we should do together to make our old memories seem like they were to easy for us to ever accomplish.


	3. Chapter 3 Beautiful

Chapter 3-

All of the trees were rushing into a darkened blur as we were driving back to La Push. Jacob rolled the windows and let the breeze blow in. I could feel the warm air circulate around us. His warm skin made it even more hotter in his Rabbit as we came along the shoreline. His arm was around me. Holding me tight. It' made me feel secure inside. The way his muscles were clenching as I snuggled closer to his body. I think I made him nervous.

I laid there with my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat. They matched perfectly. In my imagination I could feel his heart beating perfectly with mine. I snuggled my head into his neck so he'd know I'd never felt closer to him. As we were pulling up to the shorelines a campfire was going on in the distance. A group of teens were all huddled around roasting marshmallows, singing, laughing, and conversing with one another. We watched them for a while laughing at how idiotic they were. Pushing one another, getting so hammered off of beer they were tripping and stumbling all over the place.

Eventually they all wondered down the beach and left everything they brought behind. Jake turned toward me with a smile, "Wanna go have a bon fire?" I laughed at his random idea while he helped me out of the truck. We walked over to the fire and sat down in two lawn chairs right beside the pack of beer and smores mix.

"So have you had fun today?" I asked him as he handed me a stick a marshmallow.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of fun. It's been a while since we've hung out like this and it was really good." He smiled at me, the glow of the fire flickering across his face. Brightening the shadows all around us. We turned our marshmallows into the fire sitting in silence. I couldn't help stare at him. His flawless dark toned skin, and perfect muscles that was equally balanced on each side. The fire dancing in his dark brown eyes made them mysterious and brightening at the same time. He was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. His smile, his smell, his touch, his attitude, his voice. He was everything everyone's dream. I saw the way other girl's looked at him, but no matter what he never paid any attention to them.

"What are you thinking Ness?" His eyes embraced mine and I could see his face fill with curiosity. I looked down and bit my lip, it was time I would actually tell him everything that was on my mind. How beautiful he was and how much I truly did care about him, and that no matter what I needed him in my life.

"I'm thinking how beautiful you are." I looked down at my feet hoping that he wasn't still staring at me. But I could feel his eyes piercing my side. I could see at the corner of my eye he made a half smile and turned back toward the fire. I sighed. "what are you thinking Jake?"

He looked at me, and scooted closer. "I'm thinking how beautiful you are." He took my hand and inched closer. Not close enough that I could tell if he wanted to kiss me or not but something inside told me he wanted to, but he wouldn't. I leaned in to kiss him, hoping that he would kiss me back. Instead he turned his head towards the side a ways. The only that was touching was our foreheads. They were pressed together when he avoided my kiss. It was a gentle press, I looked into his eyes and saw pain filling his.

"Ness I do want to be with you, but I can't. Your still too young, you have you're whole life ahead of you." he barely made out the words. As he grabbed the back of my neck he sighed. "I want you to know that I am still always going to be here for you no matter whatever happens in your life I will always help you and protect you."

I smiled, tears were filling my eyes. I believed him. No matter what would happen I knew he would always be there. I could hear the waves in the background flooding the shore, peeling the sand back into the water as it retrieved. The fire crackling on the other side of us. Making the moment peaceful and unforgettable. I pulled away, looking up at the stars, then looking back at him. He looked at me and bit his lip and then stood up holding his hand out to me. I grabbed it stroking his forearm as he pulled me up. He held my hand back to the car and took me home. The whole ride home we sat in silence. Not an awkward silence, and peaceful silence. Serenity. Something we shared together, tonight was perfect, I didn't get my kiss but I had gotten everything else. I got the love of my life's heart. And I'll be damned if he doesn't get mine completely, he already knows im giving it to him, now im just waiting for him to take it.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise

Chapter 4-

As I got home I went straight to bed. I changed into my pajamas letting the Coral colored silk fall over me and then springing into bed. I laid in there letting my body be absorbed by the mattress. As I was drifting into sleep I was rethinking of how my day had went, picturing every second every minute of the day replaying in my head until I eventually feel unconscious into the deepest sleep I'd ever had.

I rolled over and laid on my side, as I looked out the window I saw two doves sitting on my window sill. I smiled, thinking how beautiful they were. Perfect Pearl white and bead black eyes moving and jerking at every sound or movement they heard. They didn't move when I stepped towards the window. They sat there and looked up at me, as if trying to tell me something. I held out my hand one jumped on my finger first. His feet were so rough but gentle, he clenched around and fluttered his wings a little. The second dove jumped on the other side of him. Her feet were more sharp but softer. I could feel there movements as they scooted closer to one another.

The most remarkable thing happened between the two doves. The nuzzled each other. It reminded me of my wolf. How I missed him. How these doves were so in love and they didn't wanna be apart. How they took in my movement without being scared, noticing how delicate I would be with them.

"Hello Darling," Carlisle said with a soft knock. He glided over to my side and pressed his head on my shoulder. "Aw, the two doves have found you eh? You know your grandmother and I found two doves our honeymoon. They both took to her first and then they took to me. It meant a sign of love, peace and harmony. Eventually they will bring all of those things to you." He kissed my head.

"Thanks Gramps. I set the doves back on the railing and kept my window open in case they wanted to appear for anymore visits. "did you need to tell me something?"

"Actually Yes, the rest of the family and I would like to talk to you about something when you have a moment. You can get ready first, come down and talk to us and then you may need to go for a hunt." He let go of my shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" I was puzzled. I hadn't done anything wrong, I didn't think. I even came home earlier then I was supposed to last night.

He raised his hands and lowered them in a rhythmic pattern. "No hon, you are not in any sort of trouble what's so ever. We just have a proposition for you if you accept. Now go get ready and come see us in the Family Room whenever your ready." I nodded as he was leaving the room. Once he was gone I went into the closet to pick out a pair of shorts and dressy tank top that Aunt Alice had laid out for me from the night before.

Once I presentable for the Cullen Hale family I went towards the family where I was greeted by all my aunts and uncles, my parents, and my grandparents.

"Lovely, there you are." Dad came over to my side and led me towards the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Your father and I decided that since your of a young looking age you could pass to attend High School." Mom fidgeted with her fingers as she told me their plans. I knew she was scared of me saying yes.

Grams decided to jump in so that way mom could relax a little. "So what she's trying to say is that we've enrolled you in High School because we want you to get some sort of affect of what teenagers these days are really like."

Dad smiled, "Even though we've all been home schooling you and your very intelligent we want you to know that we want you to experience what we all have."

Emmett grabbed my neck and noogied my hair. "But that doesn't mean you can cause trouble without my permission."

"Now, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward are all your brothers and sisters, but we're still home schooled, as the story will go."

"And Esme and I are your parents. We've already enrolled you, picked up your books, supplies, and Alice already has your school wardrobe waiting in your closet."

"Eeeek! I can't believe your letting me go to school! Oh my gosh! I can't wait! Thank you thank you thank you!" I ran around and hugged everyone as tightly as I could. This meant everything to me, it was what I had always wanted. To be normal for once. Not that I didn't love my family, I did but sometimes I needed some sort of other socialization besides the vampire family and Jake.

Jasper calmed my mood. "Just because your excited doesn't mean you can go A-Wire. There will be some rules. First, you can't eat anyone."

"Play sports."

"Out show anyone."

"Mouth off to other students."

"be home late, and you must keep up on your homework" esme added.

"and you can't date." dad smiled after he finished that statement. "well, we have to meet them, and I don't think you really want to bring anyone home to this hell house."

I giggled. "Anything else I should know?"

Carlisle sighed and smiled. "Not as of right now."

Alice and Rosalie ran to my side and both rapped there arms aggressively around me, " Now your going to be spending the rest of the day with us as we show you where all of your classes are, car shopping, and just taking you out into the town so that you'll at least be able to handle being around some humans since you still have that urge."

I smiled and thanked everyone again. I couldn't believe they were taking me to school. The doves really were starting to work, the only problem would be what would Jakey think of me going to school? Right now, that was one of the last things on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Ready To Go

Chapter 5-

I awoke abruptly. Startled at the thought of today was Monday. The start of my Junior Year. I was so tired but yet excited at the same time, I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my excessively large bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and quickly got out to dry off.

I couldn't think of anything to do with my hair or what to wear. I looked in the mirror hoping to fix up what I was wearing and how I appeared, "Ahhh!! Alice, what are you doing in here?" She scared me, how'd she sneak in. I couldn't here her.

"Ha-ha. I'm sorry. I came in to bring you you're new first day of school outfit." She held a white long sleeve shirt, a black flirty boyfriend skirt, matching belt, and black ankle boots.

"Ah, Alice it's perfect! But what do I do with my hair?" She smiled and placed the clothes on the back of the bathroom door. "I'm here to help and Rose will be in soon to do your make up.

They both sat me down and wouldn't let me move, breathe, or even let alone smile. After I was finished and got dress. My white long sleeve shirt was tucked in to my skirt with the matching belt hooked on. My hair was still it's normal long length but curled with side swept bangs. Rose did my make up amazingly. She gave me a grey smoky eyed look with pale, nude glossed lips and light pink rosy cheeks. I smiled and hugged them both, thanking them for making me even more beautiful then I had ever planned to be for school.

I went downstairs to see the rest of my family and if they were ready to go. They all were sitting in the living room, quiet. Each of them were stone looking. Equally beautiful as they sat still, as if nothing was going on around them. "Good morning family, how much longer before I need to leave."

Carlisle came over and took my hands. "You look ravishing my dear. You need to leave in about 30 min. Thank you for getting ready in time. Everyone's so proud of you." He kissed me on my head and led me towards my father.

"Darling you look ravishing. Your Aunt's did a great job." I hugged him as tight as I could. "Thank you daddy, I love you so much." he smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love you too my dear."

I looked around to see if the whole family was here. Sitting in between jasper and Emmett sat Jacob. Oh No. How did he know?

"Jake." I walked towards him, hoping he wouldn't be mad. His face looked a little worried. His eyebrows were raised up and his lips were puckered out, as if he was making a puffy dog face. He took my hands and pulled me close. "Renessme, you look beautiful." The conversation started out easy.

"thank you Jake." I started to turn away but he kept my grip. "nessie, I'll be here to pick you up after school get's out." He smiled. I laid my hand on his chest to pick up what he was thinking. He dreamt of me going to school, and forgetting all about him. That my life would have left him behind. When I let go he was choked up, his eyes wet from trying to show he was worried.

"Everything will be fine Jake. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6 Stranger

**Well i know I kinda lead you on in one chapter and then leave you hanging, but it hopefully gets you too keep reading. Have Fun. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Chapter 6-_

_It was groggy day. The sky was a dark grey and moist. No birds or animals to be found anywhere. The sun wasn't in the sky period only a blanket of clouds covering us with darkness. As I stepped towards my hammy down car, Mercedes Guardian (the one my mother received before her marriage) I could see the soft moist dirt below my boots seeping down lower in the ground. The wind was light, but noticeable. Sending chills down my spine as it pressed against my legs and face. _

_Flipping through the channels I landed on an pop/rock song singing about how falling in love and it wasn't working out. I tapped my fingers to the rhythm of the song as I pulled up to a stoplight. Mrs. Rodgers was in her car next to me, glaring. As if she'd never seen this car before. I slouched down in the seat feeling very uncomfortable. As the light switched from Red to Green I slammed on the gas pedal and sped towards Tri Beta Prep High School. _

_There were different kinds of people all around. One's who were short and stocky, others who were tall and colorful. Spike haired, Mohawks, buff, short, tall, tan, pale, nerdy, popular. I could pick out who hung out with who by just looking at what there appearance was. Everyone stared as I pulled into an open parking spot close to the front doors. This way I would be able to get in and get out as soon as possible. I grabbed my Chanel purse, notebooks, and pencils, Cell, and Ipod and power walked to the school doors. _

_Everywhere I turned there would be a set of eyes gawking at me. Students stopped dead in the hallways just to stare. I grabbed my ipod plugged it in and flipped through the music hoping it would appear that I didn't care what other people would think, even though I really did. _

_The school was decorated with Black, Blue, and White colors everywhere. Painted signs hung along the walls chanting rhythmic cheers. The lockers were blue and white covering almost every inch of the walls. _

_I began humming to the music playing in my ears hoping that this would distract me from the glazed over eyes as I walked into my first class. History room 105. _

_I went in the room and sat in a desk located in the back of the room right next to the window. I looked around and saw I was the first one in the room. Even the teacher wasn't in yet. Sighing I pulled out my phone and decided to call Jake. _

"_Hello." His voice cracked. Laughing he repeated the hello and sighed._

"_Hello Jake." I bit my lip. Maybe I could convince him that I was completely fine and that this was the best thing I could have ever done._

"_How is it so far?" _

"_It's something. Everyone smells delicious, but they stare at me a lot so it's easy for me to ignore the thought of killing them all."_

_He laughed the sound of his chuckle eased my nerves for a moment. " Well they are all probably just envying you. You are very beautiful."_

"_Could you come to school with me?" I pleaded. He probably thought I was kidding, secretly I wasn't. I needed someone here with me, there was no way I could do this alone._

"_You know I can't do that, I look at the age of 25. They'll know I'm to old to even step foot in the school." My eyes began to water, I was so scared. "Are you okay Ness?" I wiped a tear away, not knowing why I was actually crying. _

"_I guess. I mean, it's just hard ya know, everyone's glaring at me for no reason and I don't know what to do. No one's talked to me since I've stepped foot in the school and im to scared to talk to them." Venting I wiped another tear before it smudged my make up and inhaled a load of air. _

"_it'll be okay Ness. You haven't even barely started the day. If it doesn't get any better I'll come visit you at lunch." He was so caring. I could picture him right now, sitting at my parents house watching a football game with Emmett. I was probably interrupting there bond session. _

"_Thanks Jake, your still picking me up after school?" Looking up I saw a group of kids starting to head into the room. Still glaring at me one of them came over to a seat next to me. _

"_Yeah I'll be there right at three. I have to go I'll talk to you later okay? Everything will be fine." He hung up right after I said goodbye. I turned my phone on silent and began to doodle on a random piece of paper in my notebook._

_Startling me a girl with long brown hair and pale skin spoke. "You're a great artist." I looked around confused, had she been talking to me? "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I didn't mean to sound too rude but I wasn't quite sure._

"_Yeah." She giggled. "I'm Maddie, what's your name?" She held out her pale hand. "I'm Renessme. It's a mouthful, but you can call me Nessie for short." I shook her hand feeling her freezing skin. She smiled and turned around. Her skin was flawless and her hair was completely healthy and full of volume. Her whole body was pale and from what I saw she didn't seem like she was cold. Maybe it was just me. She turned and caught me staring at her, smiling again but showing her teeth. They were perfectly straight and razor sharp._

_I smiled back showing her mine and turned back to face the front of the room. I picked up my pencil and continued to draw a sketch of our house. The teacher came in holding a pack of papers spilling everywhere in one hand, and in the other she carried a mug of what smelled like Caramel Coffee. She slammed the coffee and papers on her desk while greeting the class. _

_We spent the rest of the block learning about the Revolutionary War. What life was like and how they spent there days during war. _

_The rest of the day went on as a blur. P.E was easy since they were learning Health. Today there topic was safe sex, and next class everyone would be learning about the gift of life. Music was the most fun class I had ever dreamed of having the whole day. I played the piano for the class, reciting my father's composition for my mother. They class and the instructor were awed at how well I could play. The rest of the period I was questioned on what other songs I could play, if I could sing, and any other instruments I was good at. _

_As I was heading to lunch I heard someone whispering behind me. Talking to another person asking if they should or shouldn't. Should or shouldn't what? I tried listening closer hoping that I could catch information as to what they were going to say. I kept walking towards the cafeteria doors when someone stepped in front of me._

_He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a tan body. He was wearing a black football jersey with the numbers 31 printed on it in blue. He had on dark jeans, and black shocks. As I took a breathe I could smell his scent of sweet cologne and mouth watering blood. He smiled looking me up and down. "Hi, I'm Bryson." He held out his hand, and I could see his veins permanently sticking out of his skin. His arm was big and muscled just like his shoulders. _

_I shook his hand, "Hi I'm Renessme. But you can call me Ness or Nessie if you think that'll be easier." He smiled this time even bigger, showing his teeth. They were straight and his breathe smelled of wintergreen mint mouthwash and tooth paste._

"_How about we skip lunch and I can show you around the school, and get to know you better?" He nodded at his friends and they left to go towards the lunch room smiling as they walked away._

"_I don't know." I didn't know what his game was. I wasn't hungry at all because I had hunted just last night, but I still wasn't sure If I wanted to be going with him._

_His eyes kept my gaze and he held out his arm as if he wanted to me grab a hold of it. "Aw come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I sighed and hooked arms with him. He winked at me and led me towards the other end of the hall. _

"_So where'd you move here from?" His voice was like velvet. It was deep but smoothing. Just like my dad's and Jakes.. I wonder how Jake was doing right now. He was probably back at his house fooling around with his pack. Or maybe he was wondering how I was doing too. I looked at the ground and bit my lip. Bryson cleared his throat, "Hmm." he mumbled out. _

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't move from anywhere. I've been home schooled all this time." I looked up at him. His face was flawless and perfectly shaped and toned. He shook his head and gazed back. "You've been home schooled? How come I've never seen you in town also?" _

"_I don't really know. I've kinda just been at home. We live on a really big property that's guarded by a stone fence and eye scan activation entrance."_

_He stopped us from walking anymore and turned to face me. "So you live in that one big fenced in property on 5th__ Street?" _

"_Yup." I blushed, something about him was dangerous but charming. The way he listened was intriguing. Like He really did care about what we were talking about, and that when he was around his friends he would only put on a show. _

"_I'd like to know more about you, Renessme." He kissed me on the cheek and led me to keep walking down the hallway._


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss Second Thoughts

Chapter 7-

At 3 I went out to where I parked at school and noticed my car was gone. Before I could begin freaking out Jake pulled up in my Mercedes and hollered my name. As I stepped under the vanity outside, Bryson had grabbed my arm and pulled me back up towards him.

"Renessme." He exclaimed. I looked up at him and moved my purse from my right shoulder to my left. He looked down and handed me a piece of paper. I looked up at him with a puzzled look. "What's this?"

He smiled and rocked back and forth placing his hands in his pocket. "Open it." --I could hear Jacob stepping out of the car mumbling under his breath-- "I know it's a corny thing to do, but like I said I wanted to get to know you." I opened it thinking it was something like a phone number but instead it wasn't. He had wrote a note saying--

_**Check One of these Boxes to give me your phone number, and to attend the football game on Friday, and have dinner.**_

"I don't have a pen" --smiling at him-- "do you?" he pulled a sharp black marker out of his pocket and handed it to me holding the cap in his hand. I colored in the box that said yes, and wrote my number beside it. "Corny but cute." Handing it back to him, Bryson blushingly smiled and walked away. I turned biting my lip and headed towards the car. Jake stepped back in without saying a word and slammed the door.

The whole car ride was complete silence. The radio was off and all I could hear was the rain dropping onto the window shield. Sighing I turned to gaze out the window. _Seriously, it's not like Jake has done anything to try and put moves on me at the moment. _He interrupted my thoughts with a throat clearing. The car skidded slowly across the pavement as he pulled into an empty parking lot.

Jake turned and faced towards me. "Ness." I looked up at him. He stepped out of the car and walked over to my door, opening it he stuck his head inside six inches from my face. "Do you not understand my feelings for you?" My voice was choked out. Before I could even respond he started talking again. "Renessme I imprinted on you, and I know you feel the same way I do. But do you honestly understand how and why I feel this way. The reason why I want you to wait? --I cupped his face-- I mean I care for you Renessme, I wish you would learn that.

"I've learned it Jake, I know." He placed his hand over mine. _Was this what I had wanted? I wondered if I was finally going to kiss Jake._ "Renessme, I love you and I know you love me too, but sometimes the imprinting can change if the other love starts to feel a certain way for another."

I stepped out of the car and backed Jake up against the backseat door. Grabbing his shoulders I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He didn't fight back, he went along with it. The kiss was sealing the bond, our bond that we had. His soft lips were pressing harder against mine. I knew this was what he wanted, he wanted to kiss me all along and now he could. I had to make the first move, but it worked. Our lips moved in perfect motion, as the rain poured harder and harder on us. His hands were locked on my waist and turned us in a half circle. Pressing me against the car we were kissing more aggressively. He pulled away and sighed. I still held his neck in my hands as our foreheads were touching.

"Jake, do you not understand the feelings I have for you?" He smiled slowly. "How in the world could you ever think that my feelings for you would ever change, you are always in my mind." Jake stepped away taking my hands. His whole body was drenched. I looked in the reflection of the darkened window noticing my skirt was flattened out because of the rain along with my hair, and my shirt clinging to my skin. We climbed back in the car and headed towards the house.

I was smiling the whole way home, and so was Jake. His fingers kept entwining with mine as he exceed the speed limit excessively. We pulled onto the gravel road leading towards our fence, and entered the home with a new beginning.

As stepped into our home I could smell, the scent of sweet lavender. Trying to avoid my parents and any other vampires interrogating I silently ran upstairs and threw my bag on the floor.

"Ugh." My life was completely complicated. Why does it feel so wrong do be with Jacob? He's the one I want to be with. He's the one I've had true feelings for years, and now I feel like I can't even connect with him. The kiss was everything I could have ever imagined. Him holding me in his arms, embracing me, but after it was over, all I could think about was how wonderful Bryson could kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Jacob

Chapter 8-

The rest of the week went on as a blur. I was acing all of my classes, keeping on top of my homework, and spending time with the family. Bryson and I had been spending a lot of time together. At lunch I would sit with him and his friends, the football team and some other girls.

All the guys would sit around and talk about the games, chant, and speak with there mouth's full. Repulsing, but amusing at the same time. I've learned that Bryson normally hangs out with a group of five other guys. Ayden, Bryan, Josh, Brandon, and Cody. Ayden was the running back on the football team and Bryson's closest friend. I've also became very close with three girls who were from the group. Halley, Brianna, and Annemarie. Halley was on the cheerleading team, she was always happy and very beautiful. Brianna was upfront and honest, she wasn't to involved in extracurricular, she was more laid back and a partier. My new close friend was Annemarie.

Annemarie was pale skinned and very toned. She was gorgeous and very funny. Everything she said would have us both cracking up so much we have inside jokes for almost everything now. I spend a lot of time with her.

Jake has been very jealous lately. After school I'm not out there on time anymore, and I'm not home very much. I can see it getting to him but atleast him and I are still spending some time together.

Instead of Jacob picking me up I drove to school. I figured it was time I started driving myself, I missed the quiet of the road. Annemarie was coming home with me today, I wanted her to meet the family and she was incredibly excited to meet them as well.

She came up to the car and started jumping around squealing with excitement. "I can't wait to meet your family. Tell me who everyone is again? Do you think they'll like me? Oh my gosh what if I snort or start laughing uncontrollably?" I laughed at her, enjoying her deranged act of excitement. Calming her I pressed my hand on her back to relax her, "They'll love you. Ha ha, there's nothing for you to worry about. There's Carlisle my father, My mother Esme, Rosalie my sister and my brother Emmett remember there together. Alice and Jasper my other brother and sister, there a couple as well. Bella and Edward, Bella's the youngest and Edwards the oldest out of all of them, and there also in a relationship."

She calmed a little but still had a confused look on her face. "Okay so let me try and get the order of your siblings straight. It goes Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and then Bella. And there all adopted and together in relationships with one another?"

"Correct."

"And then you're the youngest out of all of them. But you don't have anyone in your family that your dating?"

"Incorrect."

"What do you mean incorrect?"

"I do have someone, but he is not in the family."

"What's his name!"

I smiled at her and nodded. "You'll meet him when we get there."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. As we pulled up I could here my family worrying about who I was bringing home.

**Jacobs POV (point of view)**

"Who is she bringing?" Alice's voice choked out the excitement of meeting someone new. She sat down and remained still calmly waiting for answer.

"Her name is Annemarie, and she isn't human. She's a vampire." Edward simply stated as he sat down next to Bella and Esme.

"What are you talking about Edward, I would have seen it?" He shook his head, "No one knows about her existence except for her. I can hear it in her thoughts she's worried that we'll figure out what she is and expose her. She doesn't eat humans though, I'm very positive of that."

Esme stirred a little. "And how can you be sure of that Edward?" Carlisle entered the room with Jasper and Emmett. They all stood around glowing miraculously as the sunlight streamed into the window. Edward stood up and faced out towards the window. "Because there have been no records of animal attacks anywhere near here" - he turned and faced everyone - "I'm pretty sure once she see's us she'll be able to understand that we know what she is.

Carlisle stepped in, "but until then we mustn't do anything to make it obvious that we know what she is. They'll be here any minute and we must act as casual and as normal as possible."

I chuckled, "Psh, Yeah normal."

"Be quiet mutt or I'll put you outside where you belong."

"I'd like to see you try Blondie." She twisted my arm behind my back as far as she could when I heard it crack. "That's right mutt, I told you I could do it." I rolled my eyes as I winced. "Ouch Blondie, your lucky I heal easily and I don't want to hurt you so let go." She laughed and released my arm.

"Okay Kids we don't need to break anything in the house." Emmett suggested as he patted my back and stood next to me.

I sat down anxiously waiting for my darling to come home. I haven't had very much time to hang out with her since she started school but I was hoping to get some quiet time with her very soon. Her birthday was coming up in a few days and I was thrilled to hopefully have her another year closer to a tolerant age. The gates outside unlocked as I heard her car pull into the stone drive.

The weather was somewhat decent. Only at certain times could the sun make an appearance out of the cloudbank and show it's beauty. Inside the house the feeling of the air was dull. No one was in an excited mood except for Alice. Always excited for anything that would happen during the day.

_Jacob are you there?_ I flinched at the sound of Seth trying to call for me in my thoughts.

_Whose Nessie bringing to the house? Should we come over as well? So far it doesn't smell to good._

_Relax. Her names Annemarie and she's a vampire, at least that's what Edward says. But of course he's a know it all._

_Leah and I will stop by later and make sure things are going well. _

"So I'm a know it all."

I looked up and saw Edward looking up at me with fierce eyes. "Yeah well I'm pretty sure you know about that already. You didn't need to read my mind to figure out what I already think about you." He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breathe. Before he could say some response back everyone was interrupted by the thrust of the front door opening and two girls walking in with such loud obnoxious laughter.

I smiled and stood up to see the love of my life walk into the opening hall. She glowed with her beauty. How her dark brown hair was curled and fell down her back. The way her walk and smile brightened up every dark shadow in the room. I could feel the temperature of my body rise from 108.6 to 110 even. She was the only girl I would ever love, and it would kill me if I had to lose her.


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

Chapter 9

Annemarie and I walked into the room, our fingers entwined. I could feel her hand shaking as I took a hold of it reassuring her that everything was fine. She bit her lip and started laughing at me when I scrunched my face at her.

I turned around the corner into the family room where I saw everyone rise at our presence. "Hello Family. Everyone I would like you to meet, Annemarie. She's a junior just like me, and one of my closest friends."

She slowly crept beside me and gave a shy straight wave. "Hi." I pushed her forward as hard as I could and watched her stumble over her foot and shake the end table a little. She jumped up, "Oh my gosh, I am so Sorry" - pushing her bangs out of her eyes she continued - " I didn't mean to. I'm Annemarie, as you already know. Again I apologize." I gave Jasper a quick wink and with a nod, I could see Annemarie relax and become more comfy with my family.

Carlisle swept towards her side and held out his arm. "Hello, My name is Carlisle and I am Renessme's father." She shook his hand and responded with a hello and nice to meet you. The rest of the family went around and gave there polite introductions and requested she had a seat.

There was a warm touch around my waist. I could feel him pull me closer as his arms squeezed tighter. I turned around and saw his dark brown eyes looking at me sympathetically. "hello darling." He smiled and snuggled his head into my neck. I could feel his cheeks burn onto my skin, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and look down at me again.

"hello ness. How was your day at school?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and stepped closer. I didn't really care if my family saw us together like this, they knew how I felt about him. And they could never change it.. Not even Bryson. I didn't think.

Sigh. "It was good. Today's game day so me and Annemarie might go to the later." He looked away depressing again. "Buuuut, if you'd like, I was thinking maybe you could join us." I gave him my best puppy dog face and he smiled. "I'd love to go with you."

Smiling I gave him a kiss. Esme cleared her throat as she stepped towards us. "I think it's time for us to join into the kitchen for dinner."

We all join in and sat around the table, Annemarie to my left and Jacob on my right. The family grabbed small amounts of food on there plates, and so did Annemarie. I found this very odd. I watched her, not taking any bites at all. Pushing her food around her plate, acting as if she wasn't hungry at all. She saw me watch her, her brightened eyes looked up at me angelically.

"Are you not hungry Ann?" I tried to see what was wrong, I've never really watched her eat very much. She looked away and continued to push her food around. "I'm sorry, to all of you. It's very delicious but I'm just not very hungry.

Em stepped in, "You haven't even taken a bite." I saw Carlisle jerk his head towards Emmett. Looking into his eyes I knew he was a little upset with him. Carlisle turned his head from Emmett to Esme. I saw Esme stir into her seat. She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Annemarie. I don't mean to be a little forward, but I think we should get to know you. Would you tell us more about you?"

Annemarie sat up straighter. She placed her fork on the left side of her plate. "Sure. I'd love to answer anything you have to ask. Whatever makes us all more comfortable." She started to smile, but began to let it fade away. I didn't know what my family had in mind, but I wasn't sure I liked it.

Daddy chirped in. "Who are you're parents?" Anne stirred a little. She looked down and started playing with her pale thin fingers before she responded. "I live with my Father. My mother past when I was born. Her name was Anita. My father is always working late so he's not home very often. But when he is, he spends a lot of time with me. His name is Phil."

Everyone became quiet. Dead quiet. The made everything more awkward. I scowled at Dad, letting him know I wasn't to happy with what was going on. "So, I don't think we should be interrogating our guest like this."

Placing her hand on my shoulder she turned toward me, "Really Ness it's okay. Your family would just like to get to know me." I nodded and gave everyone my most believable smile. They understood how I felt about the situation.

Carlisle scooted forward resting his fork onto his plate. "Well family I can see that this dinner has been very forward and awkward. Anna, if I may call you that?" - she nodded. - "I know this is very personal, and you might find it awfully strange by us asking. But, well..- "

Rose cut him off, "Are you a vampire?" Anna became stiff. I could see her body become as frozen as a statue. Her jaw was locked, here eyes were stiff and dry. She wasn't breathing, She didn't twitch or move. I shot Rosalie my dirtiest look I could possibly give. She just looked at me and smiled, then turned her head back towards Anna.

I saw Anna open her mouth to say something, but then she stopped. She finally decided to speak. But she spoke soft and slow. "Yes.."


	10. Chapter 10 Annemarie

**So Srory it has been so long since i've updated. My wireless internet has been down, and i write these on my laptop! Sooo. i figured out that i can plug my laptop into my actual cable internet... but that gives my home computer know internet. SO. im going to do that whenever i have to upload a story! AGAIN. sorrrrrrrry. for those who are my readers. and sorry if its a little boring right now... i havent been that inspired! but something in my life just happened that im going to put into the story! SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT(: please review! and also tell others to read! n(: Thanks. **

Chapter 10

Everyone was frozen. The mood in the room was a quiet one and startled. There was no expression on anyone's face. The room was dull, every bright color faded black. I couldn't hear or see anything. Before I knew it the last thing I saw was the ceiling fan and everyone look at me.

I awoke to a fuzzy view. Everyone was gathered around me staring, asking me many questions; could I hear, what did I last remember, could I see. Carlisle helped me off the floor and laid me down on the couch. Alice rested a cold cloth on my forehead and kneeled beside me. "Renessme, are you alright? Can you hear me? Do you need water? Edward, get her some water please!" I scooted upright a little more. Looking around I finally found Anna. She was sitting there with a worried expression on her face. I looked to my right and saw Jacob standing behind the couch watching me. His eyes wet. I cleared my throat, and set the cloth on the end of the couch. "You… are… a… vampire…" I could barely say these words. They stung my tongue. How could I not know that my new best friend, almost human friend, wasn't human.

She came to my side. I could feel the fear coming off of her body like a new fresh perfume you would pack on so everyone in the world could smell it. She responded as she rested her hand on top of mine. "Yes. I was bitten one night about 19 years ago, she was red headed; the girl that bit me. I remember it better then I'd ever thought. I was walking home one night from a football game. I heard something behind me, as I turned I saw someone's shadow. They were an all black figure. I started walking faster, thinking they were going to leave me alone I turned back around and they were gone. I started running as fast as I could, jumping over every puddle or obstacle that was in my way." She fidgeted. "I remember being stopped by this woman who was apparently sitting on the corner. She said she had heard me scream, but I don't remember screaming. I told her I was fine, and she insisted she walked me the rest of the way home to make sure I was safe."

"What did the woman look like?" Everyone turned to look towards Dad. Seeing him frown and look very into the story we ignored his question, and Anna continued.

"She had big puffy fiery red hair with matching red eyes. She was so pale I almost thought she was sick. I figured her eyes were just colored contacts, and she seemed really nice so I decided to let her walk me home." I couldn't look at Anna while she finished the story, so I stared at my lap. Hoping my attitude didn't make her feel like I didn't care.

Continuing Anna moved from the seat beside me to a chair on the other side of the room. She sat down letting her arms guide her body down to the cushion of the chair slowly. "As we were walking we came along to my street. That night for some reason, none of the street lights were on. It was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Before I could tell her to turn back, she pushed me on the ground. When I landed I slid across the street and hit my head against the curb. I remember touching the back of my head and feeling something warm. I looked at it and saw that I was bleeding. The girl came over and crouched down in an awkward position. Her left leg was stretched out perfectly, while her right leg stayed bent so she could reach out to me." - Anna held out her left arm, showing us her scar - "She grabbed my hand that was covered in blood and licked it all up. I started crying and screaming for help, but as I yelled she rolled up my sleeve and bit. I cried in agony pleading for her to stop. My vision began to get very blurry and I don't remember what happened after that." She stood up and came back over to where I was sitting.

I couldn't believe it. How could she be alive? How could Victoria be alive since then? "Do you remember waking up?" I asked. Eagerly to figure out if she was actually telling the truth.

"Yes." She looked at me. "I do remember. I awoke up and saw her and some pale teen boy standing beside her. They were looking down on me, speaking about an Army they were forming, and wanted me to join. I wasn't on my street anymore, I was in an old abandon warehouse."

Carlisle sat down next to Annemarie. "What happened after that?"

"I agreed. But I only stayed for one night. After that I snuck off. Throughout the day and night they taught me how to run and control my urges for killing. I couldn't believe I'd learned so fast. I could hear from such far distances. It was amazing, and I'm not gonna lie I thought I looked pretty damn hot." Everyone chuckled at the thought of her own amusement. She smiled.

"I left before they could find me. I hid from them every night and somehow I ended up in Forks. I decided to keep going and I ended up in Wilmington. I've basically stayed the age of 18 for about 19 years now."

Mom knelt down in front of Anna. "I was human at that time, and at the age of 18 as well. The woman that bit you; her name was Victoria. And she was starting an army so she could kill me."

Anna's mouth dropped. She threw her arms around Bella apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe it. But why was she trying to kill you?"

"I can tell you." I held out my hand and showed her every past historic even that I knew of about my family. Her eyes glazed over and her brightened eyes grew dark. When I let go her eyes were wet. As if she was about to cry. She grabbed mine and Mom's hand and apologized over and over again. Carlisle reassured her everything was fine and that nothing was wrong. She understood that we were a "vegetarian" vampire family. I have never felt more close to someone. Someone who understand what I was going through during high school. Of course she didn't have to go back to school but she chose to. She wanted to stay involved in the human life. She wanted to help people and continue on with her life even though it was changed. Everything was different now. There was a new vampire apart of the family. Jacob was mine. My family was perfect and happy. School was great. My life was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11 Dream

**Hey! So it's been kind of hard for me to right lately, since it's summer i haven't thought much of my story! But i hope you keep reading, and i'm trying my best!**

**Thanks. (: OH, and i'd like for my readers to check out some of born2bmyself's stories! Please and Thank You.**

Chapter 11.

The rest of the night went well. Annemarie stayed the night, even though she didn't even need to really sleep. I decided to retire in early, skipping the football, I was exhausted. Around 10 or 11 I snuck upstairs and crept into bed. I was still fully clothed in the outfit I wore to school but I didn't care. I could barely keep my eyes open. It was hard to comprehend that there could possibly be more then one vampire at my school. But it was almost impossible for me to understand that the one girl that I became close to, understood me better then anyone I could ever know. She was my best friend. And she was a vampire.

_It was foggy. I couldn't see anything. The knots in my stomach were twisting more and more inside. It was pitch black, and the only part of the atmosphere I could see was the white fog, creeping across the forest floor like in a scary movie. Looking into the sky I saw the moon. It was full and bright. I could see the craters in the moon perfectly. The lining of it and the shine around the edges giving off a dim light for me to see where I was going._

_I started walking deeper and deeper into the forest hoping to find my way out. I started walking into a meadow, it was my parents meadow. The one they used to visit when they were children. There were many dark figures in the meadow. They were huge, and they had yellow eyes. Glowing at me. As I stepped towards them Billy came in front of them to stop me. _

"_Ness, there not here to protect you anymore." I felt a lump in my throat harden._

"_What do you mean?" he looked down before responding._

"_I mean, its time for you to say goodbye. Goodbye to them, to La Push, to Charlie, and to me." before I could answer Billy vanished. The wolves all held out one of there paws and bowed. All but one. Simultaneously they turned to walk away. But one stayed. It's eyes were a glowing hazel brown. He had shaggy hair, and it was a ginger brown color. _

_I stepped towards him and held out my hand. It rubbed it's snout against my hand. "Jacob?" My eyes were wet. I looked away and back at him. "Your leaving?" He nodded. I let my hand fall beside me. As he turned to walk away I called out his name, over and over again. I began to chase him, I couldn't keep up though. He was much faster. I stopped watching him, he turned one last time and then he was gone. _

I woke breathing harder and harder. I ran to my windowsill to see what phase the moon was in. Full. I fell to the ground and scooted in the corner, sobbing. What could the dream possibly mean? Say goodbye to Charlie, Billy, and Jacob? Why? Why should I have to say goodbye, out of all people! Why would they be leaving me, or am I leaving them? It's not fair. There was a faint knock on the door, as it crept open I saw it was Jasper.

"Hey you okay?"

I couldn't lie, but I just had to. Right now I didn't feel like talking to anybody. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He stepped in a ways, "Are you sure? It doesn't seem like your okay."

"Yes, I'm sure. It was just a bad dream, I don't really feel like talking about right now. Sorry." I turned my body away from him so he couldn't see me cry more.

"Alright love. Whenever you feel like talking, I'm here for you." I nodded reassuring him that I was actually listening. He closed the door behind him as he went downstairs. I crawled back into bed, clutching the blankets up to my chin. I rolled over to my side and tucked my head under the blankets. I don't remember falling asleep, but I awoke to the sunlight streaming into the room through the cracks of the trees.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in." It was Annemarie. She looked gorgeous in the sunlight. Her eyes were a bright topaz, and her hair long brown hair was glistening in the dawn sunlight. She was wearing a white sundress, and white matching flip flops.

"Hey there." She crawled into bed next to me. I heard a crinkle under and she grabbed a paper off of the top of the pillow she rested her head on. "Do you need this?"

I took the paper and sat up in the bed. It was a letter form Jacob.

Dear Renesmee.

I hope you slept well. Jasper told me he heard you crying. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I was out hunting with the pack. I feel like things have been somewhat distant from us. So today if you are free, I would love for you to meet me at the beach. I hope your there beautiful.

Love, Your Wolf.

"What's it say?" I could see Anna was excited to know. Her golden eyes were complimented by her black sparkling eyeliner and mascara. They were pleading for me to tell her what the note said as the lights of the sun reflected off her eyes. They were blinding to look at. The brightening effect of her being full gave her eyes a glitter effect. They were hypnotizing, it was hard to look away but it burned to stare at. She blinked and nudged me. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

I shook my head, "Oh yeah, it was from Jacob, he wants me to meet him at the beach tonight."

"Aw. Are you going to go?"

"Well Duh Anna." I chuckled. She started to climb off the bed, but stopped resting on her knees. "Alice wanted me to tell you that were all going shopping today. So to hurry up and get ready."

I nodded and climbed out of bed. Sliding my feet into my warm pink fuzzy slippers. Scuffling to the bathroom I yelled a hello, down the stairs before shutting the door.

I stepped into the shower, it felt really good. Having the warm water wake me up for my big day today. I wonder what Jacob wanted. I mean something must be up with him, he feels like were distant. But let me tell you, I don't feel the distance that much. I feel it some what, but there's always something there that's going to keep us together.

Climbing out the shower I applied my make up. I kept it simple today, just a light pink blush, matching lip gloss, black eyeliner, and mascara. While curling my hair Rose came into the bathroom and laid out and outfit on the back of the door. She finished curling it for me, and clipped to strands from each side onto the back of my head.

"Beautiful." He squeezed my arms and guided me to the door. She was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a low cut grey sweater with black belt. I envied her. She was gorgeous, honestly she was the most beautiful girl out of the household. I could understand why she loved going out in public, just to show off of course.

I buttoned up my red and white, thin lined plaid shirt and pulled on my cuffed denim shorts. I grabbed a pair of black red flip flops, my purse, and sped downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen sitting around talking amongst themselves.

Daddy glided towards me and kissed me on my head, "Good morning Darling, are you alright?" I nodded and hugged him. He stroked my hair and led me towards the rest of the family. He bent down before returning back to mother's side and whispered to me, "Be careful of Alice, she's very energetic this morning." I responded with a smile.

"Edward I heard that." she nudged him into the side and grabbed my arm. "Just because you heard doesn't mean it isn't true Alice." She rolled her eyes. "Just because it's true doesn't mean it's a bad thing Edward." He laughed and sat down in between Esme and Bella.

"Are you girls just going to stand or are you ever going to leave? We gotta game on TV were wanting to watch and we don't need you around to ruin it." Emmett whined as he stood up to go into the living room.

"Just because there's a game on TV doesn't mean that every girl in this family is going to leave. Esme and Bella are staying here." Rose said as she punched him on the arm.

"Ow." Everyone laughed as he winced at the hard punch she'd given him.

I threw my arms in the air, "Okay, Okay, let's go." Carlisle chuckled. As we were walking out the door we heard Emmett holler, "yeah get outta here."

We drove to the mall in my Mercedes. Rose was in control of the car, because she enjoyed driving faster then everyone else. We spent the car drive, laughing, singing, and talking about the guys.

Once we arrived everyone stood around the car waiting for Rose to lock it so we could all walk in. The win picked up on the way here, so it blew us all over until we walked into the mall at human pace. The first store we shopped at was American Apparel. We then walked from one end of the mall to another, taking a break we decided to go to "lunch." Well I ate and everyone else watched.

"So, what shall we do after this?" Rose asked playing with the straw in her water.

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked around at everyone else. They were all just sitting there playing with whatever they could find on the table. Alice caught my gaze. She half smiled before answering Rosalie, "We should go find Annemarie and Renesmee homecoming dresses.

"Dude, Alice, When is homecoming?" I looked at her confused, because I even had no idea when our school was having homecoming.

"It's in about two weeks." Annemarie stated looking at me softly.

I smiled and turned back towards Alice. "Okay, so let's go dress shopping, but we can't be back late. I have a date with Jacob." They nodded and we left to continue our shopping extravaganza.


	12. Chapter 12 Wolf

**Alright, wellllll. I thought i would add a twist to there love, something different, something that even you would hopefully as you were reading it. Again im still having some troubles trying to keep my mind in focus on the story, but i still hope it's good enough for you to keep reading! i've already got some ideas for my next story, but that won't be up until i get some reviews on this story, annnnndd also until this one is finished! Haha. Welp, please review, because it helps me know that your reading! Any questions or request, review or email me to let me know! Enjooyyy (:**

**Thanks. P.S. you may have noticed, i update and don't update at weird times, sorrry, i just kinda decided when i update. Also, i type really fast so sorry if a few words are out, or they aren't spelled very well!**

**Twiwriter2426**

Chapter 12

When I got back to the house I unloaded my bags. We dropped Annemarie off at her house on our way back. Well technically we didn't drop her off, we dropped her bags off. She ran home. I bought three pairs of skinny jeans, five pairs of regular jeans, six tank tops, seven shirts, three blouses, two pairs of pajamas, some lingerie, a dress for homecoming, and some new shoes. Alice would definitely need to be emptying my closet very soon if we were going to continue to shop like this.

I sat down to get ready for my date with Jacob, it felt like hours until I was finally ready. I just decided to wear some jeans, flip flops, and a buttoned up white tank top. My hair was still nicely curled from my day out with the girls.

"RENESMEE!" Dad was hollering, I really didn't feel like talking right now, I just wanted to go to the beach. Speeding down the stairs I sat down on the white sofa in the family room.

"Yes Dad." I mumbled under my breathe. He was sitting there with Jazz and Em, smiling. "What do you have planned for the night?" I rolled my eyes. Right now was no time for the sex talk, or a sweet little lecture on when to be home and how to act. He knew I would be fine, I don't know why they all worry so much.

"I don't know dad, Jake hasn't told me, so far all I know is that we are going to the beach." Emmett jerked his head back on the head of the couch. He turned to face towards Jazz and they both started laughing.

"What!" I exclaimed, I don't think they understood how right now they were very much annoying me.

Dad cleared his throat. "Don't have sex. Please. And please be home early tomorrow night if you have plans, tomorrow's your birthday dinner. Everyone's coming over." I nodded and stood up.

Jazz was at my side in an instant. He placed his arm on my shoulder and smiled. "Don't be mad at us, we just love you so much." He grabbed my chin and shook my head a little. I started laughing at there moments of crazily attitudes when they were together. I started walking out and waved when Uncle Em hollered for me. "Don't be home late, I don't wanna have to come and Embarrass you sweetheart.

The car was cold. Even for me. I turned up the heat and cranked the radio as loud as I could. Silence was not what I wanted to hear, it made me feel empty. After the dream I had last night, I felt empty inside. Like everyone was abandoning me. That if everyone left, they wouldn't care how bad it would affect me, because I didn't matter to them. It was just a dream I kept repeating to myself. It was just a dream. The road to La Push was slushy from the rain the night before. I could see some sprinkles of rain trickle down from the sky onto the window as I crept the speedometer up to 110.

As I turned into the curvy, dirt road drive to the beach I started laughing at Quil and Embry started wrestling in the waves. They were putting each other in headlocks and throwing them into the ocean. Jacob was waiting in an empty parking spot. When I pulled into I laid my hand on the horn, startling him he jumped onto the hood of the car with an upset expression.

Cracking up I unbuckled my seatbelt as he opened the door for me. "Not funny Nessie."

"Oh come on, you know it was a pretty good one." He smiled. I knew he wasn't really mad. He pinned me against his body. Laying my head on his shoulder he smelled of aftershave and pine trees. "My favorite."

He looked at me, "Your favorite what?"

"My favorite smell." I kissed his neck and pulled away. He sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked him curiously, putting on my best flirty face like mom used to do whenever she wanted to get information out of him.

He took my hand and guided me to Ridge Point Rock. I climbed up and sat on the edge of it watching the sunset fall into the ocean. He took my hand, "Look Ness. I didn't' leave you that note so we could spend time together. I wrote you the note so I could tell you something." - he took a deep breathe, and faced the direction of the waves before continuing. - "We're leaving."

I snatched my hand away. "What? Whose leaving? What are you talking about?" Jake tried to take my hand again, but I pulled it away and placed it on my lap. Sighing he started to answer my questions. "Me, Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, all of us. Were leaving." - he started to play with a piece of rock that was breaking off of Ridge Point.

"I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want to be away from you, and you know I don't, but I have to go." I shook my head, "Why do you have to go Jacob? If you don't want to why do you have to?"

"'Because even though were all separate packs now, we're still a family. And the family wants to get away from it all and look to start fresh in Canada. You couldn't expect us to stay here forever." He gave me his most pleading eyes. I looked away, my throat burned. It was agony. I tried not to blink to stop the pain overflowing my eyes because I knew that the tears would fall. He was breaking my heart. Didn't he know that.

"Jacob, you imprinted. You imprinted on me, ME!" - I wiped a tear away - "You know what it's like to imprint, because it only happens once! ONE TIME! That's all you get, and you chose me! Things were finally starting to turn out and no you decided to leave! Your just going to go, without any consolation of how I feel, or what could possibly happen to me if your gone?"

He scooted closer trying to hold me but it wasn't working. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to stay with my true family. I'll come back for you.. Someday.."

I was bawling now. Someday. Someday he would come back for me, imprinting didn't work like that. If he truly loved me he wouldn't want to leave, and he wouldn't have to. But look he's choosing to leave me behind and he doesn't care. He doesn't care about me. He never did. I was probably some price bit to get his official chance to be with my mom. I knew she was who he really wanted, but now it all made sense.

Warm tears were streaming down my face. "You want someone else don't you?"

He shook his head no. but I knew it must have been a lie. "how can you just abandon me. Do you not understand my feelings for you? I thought you LOVED ME YOU KNEW HOW BADLY I CARED ABOUT YOU!" I was screaming and crying, I was so upset I didn't know where to go or what to do. I jumped of the rock and was standing in the sand looking up at him. He jumped shortly after and we were locked in a war zone. Our eyes pinned with each others.

I could see his eyes becoming wet looking. I couldn't tell if he was crying, or if they just appeared that way. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. I just can't be with you right now. You're a child, it still doesn't feel like the right time for me."

"I'm a child. I'm a child. What's with this fake excuse. I'm not going to age that much more. And why is age such a different, for god sakes how old are you?"

"that's not fair."

"then tell me what is fair Jacob. That you can just lie to me, and tell me you pretty much don't want me anymore. Have you ever really even wanted me, or was I just some bait piece for you to hook up with my mom?"

If I didn't already rip his heart out with the words I had said before. This would have done it. He was speechless. His face so pale and lifeless. He stepped back and started shaking, I could see his arms and legs turning into spasms.

"How… could… you… ever… think… that…" he clenched his hands into fist. Making his veins pop out even more then they already were. His eyes were a darken brown, and his body shaking became more ferocious. His eyes were a darkened black. He took a step away from as i did him. But it was too late, he started trembling, and thrustin his body around everywhere. I knew not to get him upset, but it was too late. Jacob was completely enraged.


	13. Chapter 13 Scratch

Chapter 13

JPOV

Every sound, every sight, was gone. My sight went black for a few moments. My spine was thrusting, and trembling spasms as I became angry. I landed on all fours. The color's went from the brightest reds to grays. I snarled and growled at her. She was lying in the sand, cupping her arm. She pulled her hand away looked at it, tears streaming down her face.

She was bleeding. Three cuts were on her muscle. It wasn't that normal for a hybrid to bleed, it was rare, but it wasn't impossible. Carlisle thought it would never happen to Renesmee but here it was. She was bleeding because I cut her to bad. She was so worked up her human hormones were showing more then her vampire side.

Because of me, I've made her fragile. A tear streamed down my face. How could I hurt her, how could I get so mad at her before. Why was I letting this happen. I wasn't going to fall out of love with her, I couldn't. I just couldn't hurt her like I have been. I've been pressuring her and it's not right.

Look at her, she's stunned. Her body is just laying there staring at me lifeless. I turned my head. The breeze blowing my fur every which way.

"I hate you. I never loved you, and I never will. I faked it. I faked it all for your sake. I couldn't ever imagine hurting you like my mom has, so I did it for your pity. And I regret it. I regret it all." She yelled. She stood up and ran. Ran to her car and drove. She drove so fast I couldn't even keep with up the car pulling out of the parking lot.

I walked over to where she laid when I scratched her. The puddle of blood lied on the ground. Little droplets were making a pathway in the direction that she ran. Had she really not loved me? But we kissed, we spoke about our feelings, we looked at each other in certain ways. Why did I hurt her like that, I'll never really know. We were leaving because I wanted to, not because we had to.

I stared at the puddle of blood, imagining her face and reaction over and over in my mind.

_Jake. Do you know what you just did?_ It was Seth. Trying to speak with me in my mind.

_I regret it. I can't believe I did that. Can you do me a favor._ He was at my side now, nodding before I continued._ Scoop up this sand, and put it in a vase and seal it, so it never vanishes please._ He nodded. I needed him to keep the sand for me so I could always remember what I had done. How it happened, and why.

I turned my body and walked into the ocean away. My paws seeping into the wet sand. I looked out at the sunset and shook my head. How could that just happen. The breeze picked up and was blowing my fur in the northern direction. I let the ocean wash up to stomach as I stood closer in the shoreline. It was time for us to leave. To leave for good.

RPOV.

I watched him as his body thrust everywhere and he became excessively large and hairy. A force shot my body back on the warm sand. My left arm was throbbing, it felt like someone shot a thousand pieces of glass into my arm. Warm and red trickles of liquid were falling from my arm.

I cupped it crying. I was a hybrid bleeding was very very rare for me. Carlisle swore he doubted it would ever happen, because they didn't truly understand if it could, or how it could start. My arm was hurting more and more. I started bawling. He just cut my arm with his paws. Looking at him I could see his eyes over flooding with tears. He looked away from me. The breeze picking up his scent and flushing my body with the smell of his body.

I stood up thrusting my body up as fast as I could, still cupping my arm. He made so angry, every feeling I had for him was gone. He couldn't change anything now, it was done. DONE."I hate you. I never loved you, and I never will. I faked it. I faked it all for your sake. I couldn't ever imagine hurting you like my mom has, so I did it for your pity. And I regret it. I regret it all." I yelled at him at the top of my lungs.

He needed to understand that I didn't care anymore, I didn't give a damn about Jacob Black. He was nothing but a piece of blue sky to me. He wasn't even that important.

I turned away and ran to the car. I ran full speed, it felt like forever to me but I was there in no time. I took one last look at him, pathetic. Now he showed that he cared. Now he was crying over me. I got in the car and drove home. My arm bleeding all over the seat. It wouldn't quit. I needed to get to Carlisle as soon as possible.

He ruined it he ruined everything. I was home in no time. I exceeded the speed limit about 100 miles faster then I should have been going. I pulled up to the Cullen's place and ran to the door. Carlisle let me in and grabbed my arm immediately.

"What happened?" He took me to his office quickly before anybody else had the odor overwhelm them. To late. The whole family was crowding around curiously.

Dad ran over to my other arm and held it. "Darling what happened, how are you bleeding, its completely impossible for you to. It's impossible what's happening."

"Edward it's not impossible, but it's extremely rare. I thought it would never happen to her, but it is. Apparently to trigger it, the hybrid has to be very in touch with a certain side of its mix and be struck by something strong enough to tear the impossible tough vampire skin. And Jacob has accomplished that."

My crying was over, the family wasn't thirsty. That was the only benefit of this traumatic moment. Mom came to Dad's side as they led me into Carlisle's office. "What did Jacob say to you?" She asked her eyes pleading for an answer.

"He's leaving Mom, for good."


	14. Chapter 14 End of Time

Chapter 14.

Carlisle cleaned it off, by the time it was wept down with the wet cloth it was healed. Not completely but the skin was closing. He took a kitchen knife and went back over the wounds to see if they were fragile enough to break open.

"Apparently it's healed. You're very lucky. You're bleeding was so heavy if it kept going you might have died, and we wouldn't have known how long you would be alive until it happened." he took the cloth and wiped over it again, tapping it on every sensitive spot making sure I would be alright.

"You'll have a scar, but that's all." He hugged me. "don't scare me like that."

I sort of giggled. "Scare you? How do you think I felt." He kissed me on top of my head and sent me out of the office. After I walked out I remembered what had all happened today. My eyes were puffy and becoming more wet.

I walked past my family. Muted. Completely muted by everything and every sound or movement that my senses picked up. I was lifeless. I walked human pace through the woods back to my parents cabin. As I walked in I trudged up the stairs and walked the long hallway to my room. I undressed my clothes and changed in long pajama pants and my black school hoodie with the Tri Beta Prep High school logo on the front in blue and white letters.

I couldn't tell temperature differences, ever. But my room was cold and drafty. I turned off all the lights, closed the curtains over my windows, locked every door, and climbed into bed.

I sat there in the darkness. Just laying in my bed. Under the covers shivering and trembling at the thought of what all happened.

My parents tried to come in, but the door didn't open. They new I needed to be alone. All of my family tried. But it didn't work.

And there I laid. Lifeless. Feeling Nothing. Every emotion gone. All that was there was my body.

Not even my spirit.


	15. Chapter 15 First Days

Chapter 15.

**3 or 4 days went by. And I was still laying there.**


	16. Chapter 16 Continued Reaction

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**Its been 7 days total. My family has still tried, but my mother told them to leave me be. I've still laid in here. **_

_**Lifeless.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Ignoring of Thirst

Chapter 17.

2 weeks. I'm completely Thirsty, but my body is becoming used to it.


	18. Chapter 18 Epiphany

Chapter 18.

I rolled over in bed and thought that I wouldn't let him wreck my life any longer. I rolled out of bed, and thrust open the curtains to subdue the brightness of the sun. My pupils burned as they adjusted to the light. I opened all the windows and the doors and breathed in the air.

Mother nature's beauty sparkled as the sun crept up showing the morning frost all over the forest. It twinkled and glittered at the effect of the sun rays. I breathed in the fresh air, as I closed my eyes and inhaled it I was knocked over by a sudden force. A girl giggling and then gagging.

"Freaking Ew, Renesmee. Get the hell out of her right now, and shower! FAST! PUH-LEASE, SAVE MY NOSE A FAVOR AND GET OUT. I AM GOING TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM, THANK GOD YOUR CLOSET STILL SMELLS EMACULENT BECAUSE YOUR GROSS."

I couldn't help but laugh, I hadn't spoken to Annemarie in awhile. I missed her, and I wasn't at school lately either. "Alright, Alright." I started to get up as she flicked on all the lights and opened every possible airway she could. I stepped out into the hall and breathed in the fresh lemon-lime pine sol as I walked to the bathroom.

Emmett cupped his hands and hollered, "Oh my gosh. She's alive. I thought I was going to have to break down the door just to see you." He covered his nose. "Ew freaking sick Ness. Shower please. And feel free to use every last bit of shampoo conditioner, body wash, lotion, deodorant, perfume, and toothpaste."

I chuckled as everyone in the family but my mom and dad laughed, covered there nose, and hollered there hello's and praise the lords. I went into my bathroom, how everything was sparkling and twinkling when I stepped in stunned me. It looked amazing, how I missed being in here everyday. I undressed and threw my clothes in my amazing smelling hamper.

As I stepped in the shower I became overwhelmed with goose bumps, popping up under skin as the warm water ran down my body and out of the shower head. I scrubbed my body with all of my Hollister Co. body wash and shower spray. Once I was finished I took the matching shampoo and conditioner and washed it five times. And conditioned for almost an hour. The drain was all soapy as I stepped out of the shower and threw on my red silk robe and walked back to my bedroom.

"Ta Da!" Annemarie and Alice sprung out there arms to show me the beauty of my room and how amazing it smelled once I walked in. My bed was made, the floor was vacuumed, the windows and mirrors were all streak free, every surface, ceiling spot, and corner were wiped and dusted clean. I slammed my self onto my freshly washed bed and rolled onto my back.

"Oh no no no, get up get dressed, we'll do your make up and hair because you are not going to ever sit in this room, EVER AGAIN." Alice demanded as she pulled me up and into the closet. I changed into a black long sleeve shirt, and white shorts.

"Presentable?" I asked as Annemarie guided me to my vanity. They nodded and sat me down. Annemarie did my make up, she applied my eyeliner, mascara, pink blush and nude colored lip gloss. Alice straightened my hair, and then twirled my hair around the curling rod to give me a different sort of style.

After I was finished I thanked them and sped downstairs to the living room where there was note on the kitchen table.

_Darling, _

_Your mother and I have left for a second honeymoon. We will be back in a few weeks at the latest. Please behave, if you've even came out of your room. I'm terribly worried about you, but your mother says your fine. Please get well and come out. Also you need to hunt, immediately. We'll miss you terribly. _

_Love, Dad _

I loved his handwriting. It was always immaculate. His words were and letters were always the same perfect writing. I crumbled up the note and threw in the trashcan. Carlisle looked up from the newspaper. "We've been here waiting for you, Alice had a vision that you were going to come out of your room, and didn't want you to be alone. How are you feeling?" I sighed. "I'm feeling alright." He nodded and continued to read.

Jasper came to my side immediately. "Renesmee, in all my years I have never ever seen such dark eyes in my life. How long as it been since you've hunted."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Around three or four weeks." Everyone looked at me. There golden eyes pierced mine. Rosalie took my hand and led me out of the door, and into the wilderness. "We're going hunting, because your parched, and I need to make sure you eat. A lot." I let her drag me a ways until we sprinted off into a vampire run.

I stopped when I was around ten miles from the Cullen Plantation. My eyes closed, waiting for the right scent to pick up. The fresh air was warm as the sun shone through. I opened my eyes and looked at my skin. The diamonds came out as the rays of the sun sculpted my skin. My marble skin was twinkling so bright I had to close my eyes to keep focus on the hunt. A delicious odor took into my nose and I followed it to an open area. I silently snuck around a few trees to see what was the delicious odor. It was a bear, and then there was another. I vampire ran and sped up to the bear. I killed it before I sucked out the blood to make sure it didn't suffer.

Wiping my mouth I was still hungry, the other bear and ran off but I had already picked up it's scent. I chased the trail to follow it and noticed that it was getting a drink at the stream. I silent crept up behind it and killed it the same way I had killed the last bear. Once I was finished I met up with Rosalie at the same place where we had parted.

"You full?" I nodded and we ran back to the house. Even though I promised my self I wouldn't let Jacob ruin my life. He still was. He crushed my heart, at first I wasn't sure if I loved him, but then I really did. And now I'm thinking he never loved me. It's hard to even consider the thought of how my life would be without him. He wasn't there anymore, my best friend and the love of my life left me for no particular reason at all. I had to move on, I just had to but I didn't know how.

I reached the house and saw that everyone had went back to Carlisle's and Esme. I ran up to there house and joined them in the living room. Carlisle was up in his office studying or reading. Esme was in down the hall in the music room, so I decided to go see what Alice was up to. Her pixie voice told me to come in before I could even knock.

"Helloooo zombie." I rolled my eyes and thrust my body onto her bed. She stroked my hair as we sat there in silence. I leaned up letting my curls fall down my back every which way. "Was there something on your mind?" I shook my head and looked down. She laid back down onto her back, as I did the same. Our head were next to each other as our feet laid on opposite sides of the bed.

"Alice." She turned her head towards me. "What am I going to do?" She rolled onto her stomach and started to twirl my curls she did in the morning. "I don't know babe. You're best bet is to move on without that mutt." smiling I turned back onto my stomach as well. Her golden eyes widened as she stared at me with a smile from ear to ear. "What?" She took my hands and placed my cell phone on them. "Alice, how long have you had my phone?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Since you've been locked in your room." I pushed her gently and flipped through all the text messages I had received. They were from a number I didn't know.

Alice smiled, "Call it." I nodded and started to dial the number. A velvet answered as I waited patiently for the phone to stop ringing.

"Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello, yes, who is this?"

My stomach churned as I heard the voice continue. It was so deep and it reminded me of my old friend, Jacob. Who would no longer be apart of my life now. "Oh, Uh, Hi, It's Bryson."

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around. "Oh hey! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I've been out of town for some family stuff and I left my phone at home." I lied, but there was no way that I could tell him that I was going completely insane, because my werewolf best friend/boyfriend dumped me, left, and cut my arm.

"Oh, it's alright. Look I've been thinking a lot about you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime for dinner, you know, like you promised?" his voice was pleading.

I looked at Alice, her expression was so ecstatic. She nodded her head, "Say yes!" She whispered.

"Sure I'd love."

"Alright cool, how about tonight?"

"Yeah tonight sound's great. You can pick me around six forty five ish."

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tucked into my back pocket.

Alice grabbed both of my arms, "Ah! You're going on a date! With a human.. Who most likely smells really good. Her eyes darkened a little just watching her think about it. "Alice, have you hunted?" She nodded. "Yes, but only like a couple of weeks ago, I was so worried about you I barely ate when I went."

I stood up off her bed and walked to the door. "Go hunt" -I turned the knob- "or I'm taking your car keys." She laughed and chucked her pillow at me. I sped out of the house and decided to walk human pace the rest of the way home. Trying not think about Jacob was a lot harder then I thought. I could still smell him, mmm, the smell of a mutt made me smile. I stopped in my tracks and started to breathe in the fresh air. Wait. I really do smell a mutt. There was a crack behind and I turned around to see a wolf standing behind me. It was big, and it's eyes were sympathetic. I stepped closer and held out my hand, imagining it was Jacob, but it wasn't.

The wolf nuzzled his snout into my hand and then licked my fingers. "Ew, Sam, your so slobbery!" he turned and ran a ways and then came back in human form.

"Nessie!" he embraced me and gave me the tightest bear hug I've ever had. He spun me around a few times and set me down.

"Wait I thought you were leaving?"

He took my hands, and looked at the ground. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, well why don't we go back to my house and we can talk over something to eat." He nodded and we ran home side by side. I entered the house and walked into the kitchen while I waited for Sam to phase back. "Okay Ness, where are you?" "In here!" I exclaimed, he came in and sat down. I gave him a plate of food for him to eat. He scarped down the mashed potatoes, peas, and rice before attacking the steak.

"So, why do you need to talk to me about you all leaving?"

He took a drink of his lemonade before answering. "We're not." I felt a sigh of relief seep over me.

"your not? But Jacob sai-" he held up his hand. "I know what he said babe, but he lied. We're all staying and he's leaving."

"Why is he leaving?"

"I don't really understand why he's leaving. No one does, all I know is he's going to Canada.

"So he just decided.. To leave and go to Canada? Does he not love me?" Sam wrested the fork onto the table and looked down. I didn't' know if I truly wanted to here is answer, but it was time for some closer, and this was exactly the closer that I needed.

He looked up and took my hand. "He imprinted on you, He'd do anything for you, absolutely anything, you're the reason for him to stay alive. Don't ever forget that. I just don't think he's ready to accept those feelings. He looks at you, and he see's your mom, and at other times he sees the little girl that used to run around and play board games. Now you're all grown up, and I don't think he's ready for that."

I nodded. I could understand what he meant, but it was hard to understand. It was something that I didn't want to accept. He stood up and scooted in the chair. "Give me a hug Ness. You still have the whole tribe here for your comfort." I hugged him as tight as I could, my eyes were becoming wet as the tears filled my eyes. "Thanks Sam. I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you too sweetheart. Come and visit anytime."

I watched him as he went out the door and phased back into wolf form. I knew that these were the words that I'd been needing to hear all along. I was the reason that Jacob stayed alive. And that he was only still here because of me. That he'd protect me, comfort, and be here for me whenever he needed to. But now that I'm older I need all of that protection. I need him to do all of those things but a little less. I wish he could come back because then he'd learn that I couldn't be without him either.. That he was the reason I was still alive. For now he's gone, and eventually he'll come back. Someday.

I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I flipped through my cell and decided to call my parents, even though they were on there second honeymoon.. They shouldn't be that busy. Besides what could they be busy doing? Ew. never mind let's not even go there.

"Hello." Mom's level tone soothed me as she answered.

"hey mom." smiling I started to play with the pillow case corner as I waited for my dad to say hello too.

"hello darling." I heard a scuffle in the background and then a crash. "Yeah your dad says hi. Edward, I will do it please just put it down." I laughed. She sighed before continuing, "how are you feeling honey?"

"so much better. I have a date tonight, but don't tell dad." There was another scuffle but it was closer to the phone. "Hello, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You have a date tonight?" I rolled my eyes, seriously! "Daaaaaaaad. It's not a big deal. He's just a friend from school." I could picture him now. Standing up facing out the window watching the waves as I told him about my plans. His eyebrows were probably rising at the thought of me even leaving the house alone, especially with a boy.

"Don't Daaaaaaaaaad, me. It's not going to work."

"Dad, im going on the date."

"NO!"

Mom interrupted, thank goodness for her great timing. "Edward she's going on the date."

"Fine honey, your mother and I have decided that you going on the date would be a wonderful thing." his voice went dryly. I knew mom would get him to let me. We had him wrapped around our pale fingers.

"Aw, dad I knew you'd understand. Thanks. I have to go get ready I just thought I'd check in, I love you. Byyye."

"I love you too honey." We hung up. As soon as I closed the door Alice came into my room just in time.

She glided towards the bed and held out her pale sparkling hand. "Ready?" I nodded and took her hand.


	19. Chapter 19 Morning After

**Okay, so it's been an incredibly long long long time since i've actually updated. but im sorry. i've been really busy with work and friends, and family. like a lot has been going on. **

**so i'll be sure to stay up and continue to update! promissseeeee! (:**

Chapter 19-

My hair was curled but it was still the same length. I wore a black strapless dress that went half way between my thighs and waist. I put on my white strap up heels and walked over to Alice. She topped it off with a smoky eyed make up look and light pink blush. I squirted on my favorite perfume and walked downstairs.

The doorbell ran and I vampire sped downstairs. "Hello." Bryson stood in front of me with a white lilies in his hand. He was wearing a navy tee shirt, jeans, and brand new white tennis shoes. "Hello, wow, you look beautiful. I feel bad for not getting completely dressed up." I smiled, "Ha ha. It's alright, I can understand. I see your being yourself though." He blushed and handed me the lilies, "These are for you."

I took them and handed them to Alice. She danced off into the kitchen to put them in water. "thanks, there beautiful." He held out his hand, "Well shall we go."

He walked me to his truck our fingers were locked together. He drove a Four Door Nissan Titan, black. It was freshly washed on the inside and out. He opened the door for me and helped me in the car. Just like Jacob used to do. I wonder where he is right now. What he's thinking, what he's feeling. Oh well that didn't matter Jacob chose to leave and now he's in the past. I think.

"So I've decided to take you out to dinner, unless your not hungry, then we can go to the beach. Did you bring a swim suit?"

I shook my head no. "But I'm also not that hungry at all." I looked down and started fidgeting with my hands, I must have sounded so stupid to him. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and took a hold of my left hand. "Don't worry, we'll just go to the beach." I smiled at him. "Why don't you scoot over to the middle seat." I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, but I scooted next to him. He place his arms around my shoulder and caressed my bicep. As I laid my head on his shoulder I felt like I was with Jacob. Feeling the human heat coming off of Bryson, reminded me of how Jake felt.

_Flash Back._

The sun was just setting and the sky was painted with orange, yellow, pink, and purple streaks. A single white seagull flew across the sky as my head was wresting on my arms out the window. I felt a warm touch on my back. As I leaned back into the car Jacobs hand was rubbing my back. He held it up signaling for me to scoot next to him. Obeying I laid on my back on the seat and rested my head on his thy. I swept my ever so long hair onto my shoulder and hung my feet out the window. The sunset even made my feet sparkle as the last bits of the ray's slowly went down. His dark brown eyes gazed into my mine as he waited at the stoplight. He smiled showing his radiant teeth.

"Ouch." I smiled at him.

"What?" He continued to stroke my hair.

"Your smile blinded me. It's to beautiful. He looked back up, I could see I made him blush. His cheeks turned to a bright rosy red as he continued to drive towards the beach. Sea salt filled the air. I could smell the wet sand, hear the laughter, and picture the waves crashing against the shore.

As he pulled into the parking lot I tucked my feet into the rabbit to make sure that no one here noticed my sparkling legs.

I sat up and faced my body towards Jake as he put the car in park and cut off the engine. He turned his body slightly towards me. "What's on your mind Ness?" I scooted closer to him, one leg on the seat one leg off. He rested his hand on my knee. I grabbed the back of his neck and leaned him closer to me. He didn't pull away, but I didn't know what went on in his mind. "This is what's on my mind." Our lips met and they moved in perfect sync. It was a long and passionate kiss. I then grabbed the back of his neck with my other hand as well. He pulled away and took a hold of my hands, "Not right now." I pulled away and sat farther away from him. "Why not now?

He scooted closer to me, "Because your only sixteen. It's not right. We're still best friends, but that's all we'll be for now. Maybe when your eighteen we could try something, but for now I want you to live your life." I looked at him eagerly, "So you promise, on my eighteenth birthday?" he nodded, "Maybe on your eighteenth birthday. But I'll still promise." I held up my hand, "Pinky promise?" He attached our pinkies, "Kiss it." we both kissed our hands to seal the swear.

_UnFlashback._

We were at La Push beach. Reminiscing on a memory I had with Jake when I was sixteen, I barely noticed that Bryson put his arm around me, and that I snuggled my head into his neck. I must have thought he was Jacob and continued to pursue him.

He picked me up and carried me to a picnic spot he had set up on the beach. He had a woven basket full of food and drinks. A soft blanket was unfolded and laid out below the basket on the beach for a special spot. The whole area was sparkling from all of the Christmas lights strung across the beach. He had a whole dug into the ground with tons of minor twigs thrown in it.

"Do you like it?" Putting me down he took a hold of my hand. "Is that whole for a bomb fire?" He nodded. "But only if you want to do one, I just put it there just in case, I uh, wasn't really sure what you liked to do, or if you were, I don't know, even hungry, uhmm, yeah."

I giggle and grabbed his arm with my free hand. "Breathe." He smiled and scratched the back of his hand. He relaxed a little as we sat down on the blanket. "Would you like to go for a swim?" I nodded and took off my heels. I looked over at him as the water ran from my toes to my ankles the deeper I went. With the glistening of the Christmas lights, I could see his body perfect. He was tan and buff. As he pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes and socks, ever muscle in his back flexed at the movements. I smiled, it reminded me of Jacob.

Bryson started walking towards me with his hands in pockets. "Are you checking me out?"

Punching him in the arm I blushed. At least it was dark out so he couldn't see my cheeks turn rosy. His warm skin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. We stopped mid way when he dove into the water. When he came up, he was standing with his back towards me. I watched all of the water fly off as he shook his hard to the side and signal for me to follow.

Diving into the water felt great. It was warm, just perfect. I opened my eyes to swim right up behind him. Everything was pitch black, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started to think of Jake and pushed the thought of my hand. Bryson turned to face me, he put my face in his hands and pulled my chin up towards him. The moon was behind him. Full. Spotlighting us as we leaned forward for a kiss. His lips were the perfect moisture. It was a different kiss then with Jacob. Our lips moved in perfect sync, and it felt like nothing was around us. We were a perfectly centered focus. I placed my hand on his waist, and the other on his shoulder. He uncapped my face and place both of my hands on my waist, pulling me closer and closer to him. Our kiss ended. And he sighed with a smile.

"_I like you. A lot Renessme." _I smiled and kissed him again. Running my fingers through his hair and letting the waves crash against us. He pulled away and swept me off my feet. I kissed him again as he carried back towards the beach. He laid me on the blanket and continued to kiss me. I grabbed the back of his neck as he laid on top of me in a push up position. We kept kissing, more and more passionately. We rolled over continuously kissing. This is what I needed, from Jacob. But I never got it. I needed someone to be real with me to truly understand that they had to be careful but dangerous. Bryson was what I needed, he was what I wanted, during this moment I realized that Jacob was the one… the one I didn't want.

I laid on top of Bryson with my chin resting on my hands. "I like you. A lot." He sat up and I scooted beside him. He took a hold of my chin and gave me a short quick kiss. "Really?" he asked. I smiled and started to play with his fingers. "Do you want to stay the night? He sat completely up this time. His back towards mine, I sat up with him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "You want me to stay the night already?" I scooted and sat in front of him. "Not if you don't want to, I'm not trying to rush anything, I just thought it would be fun." he smiled and pushed me back onto the blanket. He leaned on top of me, "I'd love to stay the night with you."

On the ride back I was dead asleep. It was all still fuzzy on how I even ended up in the vehicle. I was awoke by a car door shutting and another opening. I looked up and saw Bryson grabbing my legs and the back of my neck.

"Hmm, you didn't have to carry me again."

"It was no problem." I unlocked the door and he set me down. "Is anyone home?"

I shook my head no, and led him upstairs to my room. I threw my shoes in the corner of the room, and walked to my closet to grab some pajamas. I heard him holler from my sitting room. "Your house is amazing." I picked out some white silk short shorts, and a white silk tank top with lace on both. "Thanks. I'm gonna go change real quick and then I'll be back." he nodded and walked towards my bed. I went into the bathroom and changed. I brushed my teeth and then took my curls and braided them in one long braid onto the right side. I walked back into my room and saw Bryson laying on the bed in his boxers. I sighed and crawled next to him. He climbed off the bed and walked over to my side. I crawled up towards the pillow and climbed under the covers. He pulled them up to my chin and tucked me in delicately. "Your beautiful darling, and I had a wonderful time with you." he kissed my cheek and walked back over to the other side. He climbed in and I rolled over and laid my head onto this chest. I could hear his heartbeat, and smell his blood. His heart beat began to slow as he drifted to sleep. I was falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. It sounded beautiful. So true and real, I eventually drifted to sleep. I didn't dream, I only heard a rhythmic pattern, and as I awoke, I heard the same delicate pattern my father used to hear. The rhythm of the heart.


	20. Chapter 20 Baseball

Chapter 20.

The sun was streaming in through the blinds. I looked over and saw Alice peeking in through the window. Waving and smiling eagerly. She shook her hand to gesture for me to come over and say hello to her. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. I pushed open each side so it would be fully open. She stepped off of the tree branch and sat on my windowsill.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Alice."

She started to speak when a turn in the bed startled her. "Smells like a human."

"Alice, it is a human."

"And he's in your bed?"

"Mhm."

She glided towards his side and looked at him. "Hot." I smiled. She sped back over and sat back down. "I have to go, but please behave and tell me everything later."

"I promise." She started to step out and then stopped.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." I secured my pinky with hers and then she was gone. I ran back over to the bed and climbed in next to Bryson. He thought I was still asleep so when he woke up he scooted towards me and kissed my cheek. He stroked my hair and I crawled and leaned on his chest. "Morning." He said as he rubbed my arm.

"Morning." I replied with a smile.

He looked down at his wrist, "is 8:30 the right time?" I looked at my alarm clock and nodded at him, he flew out of bed as fast as he could.

"where are you going?"

"school. Aren't you going, it's been awhile since you've been there." I slapped my hand on my forehead, "oh my gosh, I've been so busy with family stuff I haven't been at school, I better go." he nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you there, if you go." I smiled and went to the closet. I grabbed a long sleeve navy shirt and some jeans and went into the bathroom. I took the quickest shower I could, brushed my teeth, and braided my hair again. I applied my make up, got dressed and ran downstairs. Carlisle and Jasper were sitting on the couch as I grabbed my bag. "Hey guys, im going to school." Carlisle jumped to my side, "Thank goodness, it's been weeks since you've been, you have a lot to catch up on. But we'll help you." I nodded and ran towards the garage. I took the Black Eclipse and drove to school.

I couldn't believe that I haven't been to school, it was hard to keep up on, but I missed being a normal teen. Ugh, Annemarie is going to kill me. I wonder how's she's been without me. I parked into the closest parking lot towards the school doors and ran in at the same time as Bryson was.

"hey beautiful." he held out his hand and we walked into the halls together. I opened the door to the main office and we walked in together. A short, wrinkled old woman with white hair rolled her eyes as she looked at our hands. "Can I help you?" She pushed her glasses closer to her eyes as we walked towards her.

"We need late slips." I responded with the most dearest smile I could possibly give her. She jerked back a ways and mumbled under her breath. Her handwriting was sloppier then ever and scratched loud as she signed the passes. She slid them towards us and we turned and left.

"Whatta Hag." I said as we turned to go to our separate ways.

"see you at lunch?" I nodded as he wrapped his arm around my waist and give me a quick kiss. He was wearing a white elbow length sleeve shirt and dark jeans. His hair was still wet and tussled as he shook it walking off. I walked into History and handed Mrs. George the note.

"It's nice to finally see you Ms. Cullen. Have anything to say about your absence?"

"Yeah, My grandmother has cancer so we've been in Jacksonville all this time." I lied, I really hated lying, but I used it when it was absolutely necessary.

"Very well, I'm sorry to hear that, take a seat next to Annemarie." I nodded and ran to sit down next to my best friend. I was stunned by her beauty. Her make up was as flawless and her pink long sleeve shirt and jeans looked great on her body.

She leaned towards me as I sat down. "hello stranger."

I smiled, "hey. It's been like what two days."

"yeah, two days I saw you, but its been like three weeks since I've officially seen you. Dude."

She handed me a big white binder. "What's this?" I asked with a whisper.

"Every homework assignment that you need to do. I've finished about three/fourths of them for you, but you need to finish the rest."

I squeezed her hand, "Thanks."

She nodded and turned away. Her face looked down. "What's wrong doll." she passed me an eviction notice. It read that she had to be out of her apartment by November 14. "But it's November fourteenth." she nodded. I scooted closer to her. "Do you have a place to stay?" She shook her head no. we continued to right our history notes in silence for the next twenty minutes.

"Would you like to stay with me?"

The bell rang and we grabbed our bags and headed out of the classroom.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to move in with me? I mean, you know what I am, I know what you are, there's a door in my room that leads to another bedroom, you could stay there."

"no, hon, I don't think I could, it's like completely out of the question."

"Dude no, you can stay. I'll text Alice to pick up your stuff and move it in for you."

She hugged me, "Thanks." We hooked arms and walked towards the music room. The rest of the class we sat at separate ends of the room playing our instruments. Annemarie played the violin, while I sat at the piano. Our instructor, Mr. Rodriguez, lectured me on my absence and how I was lucky that I was an extraordinary pianist, or I'd have a lot of work to do.

He handed me a giant packet of sheet music. "Your assignment to make up all of the times you've been gone is to right a piano song for the concert this Friday. Can you handle that?" I smiled, and nodded as he handed me the sheet music. "I guess you should get started. Since it is in just two days."

I smiled and collected my things as the bell rang for us to continue on to our next class. Physical Education. Yay. I let my head fall backwards I trudged into the locker room to change. Because I was running late I quickly threw my books down and changed into my black shorts, white school t-shirt, long blue socks and white tennis shoes. This outfit was school wardrobe during this class. I walked into the gym and continued to stretch next to Halley. Her long blonde hair was thrown back into a ponytail, and her ocean blue eyes were accented with her dark eye shadow and mascara. We did a leg stretch when all of the football team came running around the gym for an afternoon practice.

Halley turned towards me, "We're having cheer try-outs tomorrow."

I waved to Bryson as he ran by, "Cool. Wait, didn't you have them at the beginning of the year?" She nodded before continuing, "Yeah but a lot of the girls quit so need some new people. You should really join, you and Annemarie. It'd help us all become close again." I smiled at her and we continued throughout the rest of the class making conversation, laughing and giggling about funny stories and boys.

During lunch we all sat together at the table. I sat next to Bryson while Annemarie sat next to me and Halley. All girls were next to each other, watching all of the guys talk amongst themselves.

"so have you thought about trying out for cheerleading?" Halley asked with a smile.

"Well I kind of have, but I don't think it's something to serious." Her smile turned into a frown.

"Whyy? You'd make a great addition, you both would." - she looked towards Annemarie as well. - "You'd be great flyers, your beautiful, skinny, toned, it'd be perfect!" She started to sound more eager.

Annemarie looked at me confusingly. I turned back towards Halley. "Yeah, I'll talk to my parents." I winked towards Annemarie, she turned towards Halley as well. "Yeah, sounds fun."

Ayden overheard our conversation and jumped in. "Halley, don't be pressuring." She gave him a sly smirk. "I'm not pressuring, im just trying to make sure we have a great team to cheer you losers on." she teased back. He leaned back in his chair and shook his sandy colored hair. "Yeah, well I'm not complaining, I'd love to see Renessme fly in the air." the rest of the guys chanted and "oooo" at him as he spouted out his flirtatious statement. Bryson glared at him and put his arm around me. "Yeah well you keep dreaming because that's all your ever going to get." Ayden looked dumbfounded. "You don't own her."

Bryson leaned across the table, "Yeah well my girlfriend doesn't need to be treated like a piece of meat."

Ayden smiled, "Girlfriend huh?" He cracked his knuckles. "Well that just makes it all more better." He started to chuckled and everyone else joined in on the joke. I looked down and could see Bryson's hands starting to tremble and shake. I quickly grabbed it to help him calm down. Girlfriend? I didn't know that we were completely official. It sent a chill down my spine, like something wasn't right. But that it felt right in a sort of way. He looked at me in a reassuring way. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Everyone else continued on with there normal lunch conversations, forgetting about the almost fight to the finish that would have occurred.

The rest of my classes drug on as I went throughout them. Learning new methods in Algebra, going over proper forms of speaking in English, understanding what to expect in the future during Careers. It was all the same, interesting stuff that I already knew. But it didn't really matter because I had my whole life to decided what I wanted to be, or even change it at that.

As I was walking to the parking lot I noticed Bryson and all of his friends gathered around the car talking amongst themselves really loud. I could hear my name and some of the words that the were saying but I wasn't paying to much attention so I just continued to walk to my car. Annemarie was waiting leaning against the car when I walked up.

"Hey, walk slow enough?" She teased.

"NO, I can go slower if you'd like." I shot back. We climbed in the car and just sat there for a second. I finally started the engine and headed towards my family residence. As we pulled in I realized I forgot to text Alice. I hurried Annemarie into my Grandpa's house and sat down on the couch.

"Hello." Esme greeted with a hug. I smiled and greeted everyone else. Alice came downstairs as soon as I was about to go up. "Hello Nessie. I went and picked up your friends things, and asked your parents if she could stay with you, they said it was fine." She sang as she danced towards my side.

"Thanks." Annemarie gave her a hug and we all joined the rest of the Cullen/Hale family into the living area.

Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and bit her lip. "Guys, I know we can sit for hours and be completely still but let's do something that's fun and involves the family."

Emmett looked up excitedly. "Let's go play baseball."

Carlisle turned on the TV to check the weather. Even though it wasn't really necessary because it was already sprinkling outside as we spoke. I started fidgeting with my fingers excitedly while I waited for the final decision.

Alice nodded with agreement. "Yes! There's supposed to be a major storm coming in later, so it'd be perfect!" jasper ran to the center of the living room and nodded his head. A milli second later everyone become completely excited and were running into there rooms to gather there equipment and outfits. I took a hold of Annie's hand and we ran towards my house. Alice unpacked her things and placed them in the correct places that they should be in my room and hers. I ran to the closet and threw her a baseball cap, a glove, some jeans and some socks. She changed and put on the all white pumas I threw at her. She changed and threw her hair into two low pigtails. I changed into skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, put on a baseball cap, and put on white baseball gloves. We ran towards the meadow and met the rest of the family.

We divided up the teams. Annemarie and I were on a team with Carlisle and Alice. And then Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were on another. Our team was up to bat first. Jasper was headed out to the center spot, getting ready for the pitch.

Alice looked up at everyone and smiled. "Wait! We don't have an umpire!"

We all looked around and started chuckling about how excited we were to play, when we overheard soft mumbles of sweet delicate voices.

"I think we can even out the teams." We all turned to see my mother and father standing there with their baseball hats on. I ran up and hugged them both, they didn't understand how excited I was to see both of them. Carlisle decided to be the umpire while we all played instead.

I grabbed a silver steel bat, and swung back and fourth of couple of times. I looked at Alice who nodded, letting us no that it was time for the game to start. I walked up to the home base and nodded towards jasper signaling for him to throw his best pitch. His smile turned devilish as he winked towards me. I stiffened by back as he threw the first pitch. It was at least 90mph. I pictured the ball coming at me slower, so I could focus in on the pitch. As he was just inches from gliding over the line I swung with all my might sending the ball all the through the trees. Dropping the bat I shot towards first base, checking to see if I had enough time to go for second. As I started running again I saw the white ball flying in front me towards Emmett who was holding a position at second. I pressed my legs to the ground as hard as I could as I jumped for the base the same time Emmett did. We collided with him on top of me. Everyone turned to Carlisle. "SAFE!" Emmett jumped up and helped me up. He nudged me with a smile, "Yeah, Cheater." I laughed and stood on the base.

Alice was next, she stood at the base ready to hit when Jasper threw a curveball. She hit to the left of the meadow and took off running. I made it home and turned to check to see if she was right behind me. The ball came thrusting towards Esme, but Alice beat the ball. She ran beside me crossing the home plate, as soon as Esme caught the ball. So far we were ahead, with no outs, strikes, or fouls. We stood and talked amongst ourselves while Dad stepped up to bat. He smiled at us, everyone knew he was secretly cheating. As soon as Jazz threw the pitch dad swung at just the right direction and time sending the ball through the center of the meadow where Rosalie jumped up and caught it. He stopped running and watched her.

"Your out." She said with a smile.

"Ow. Nice catch babe." Emmett hollered from across the field. Dad rolled his eyes and ran towards us again.

"Annemarie, your up to bat." She nodded while grabbing the bat and walked to the left side of the plate. Jasper threw the ball to curve to the right. As he did she swung the bat forcing the ball to fly towards the left of the field as she took off running. She sped towards first base, past second and onto third when Mom caught her flying ball and chucked it towards Esme. She caught the ball and slammed it down onto home plate before Annemarie even hit it.

"OUT!" Carlisle yelled. He started chuckling as everyone on the teams started to get defensive when he made the call. Dad smiled he gave Carlisle the signal for how to strong or lightly to swing at the ball. Dad decided to take over being umpire. Esme looked at him with a grin, "Don't cheat Edward, I'll be very disappointed in you." He smiled and looked at Jasper, signaling that we were ready. He threw a straight 60mph pitch. Carlisle punted it and sped towards first and second, just as his right foot stepped on second base Emmett caught the ball at third. He kept running and tried to swerve around Em's left side.

The collided and landed onto the base. Esme turned towards Dad, "Edward, you saw the call. Don't cheat!" she smiled at him. He nodded, "Of course." He rolled his eyes, "Your out!" his arm stretched out as he said the word, and we all ran to change positions. I was in the far outfield. Running for the longest yards was my dad's and I favorite part. We scooted a ways from each others as Alice signaled her form of pitch to us behind her back. She held up two fingers to let us know that she would try and make the batter send the ball that way. A slight breeze picked up as the storm became heavier.

Thunder rolled across the sky, causing a chill to roll down my back. I looked up at the darkened sky and watched the rain start to pour down. We were all drenched. Lightening struck in the northern sky. I looked towards Alice as she kicked up her leg and struck the first pitch. "It's coming towards you, sweetheart." Dad hollered. I nodded and turned with the ball, seeing which direction it was going. It was headed towards the southern end of the forest.

The trees were blurring as I ran through them. Dodging every branch and limb that was in my way I saw the sight of the ball and leaped towards it. Bouncing off a pine tree and leaping in the air to grab it. I caught it in both hands landing a rock. A warm rock that was bigger then I was. It didn't hurt, but it made me flinch at the thought of thrusting so hard. When I stood up and looked to see what I landed on, I couldn't believe my eyes. He laid there, looking at me, stunned. I didn't know what to say, or how to react. I couldn't move, blink, breathe, or say anything. We just laid there.. Starring.. Starring at one another, like what just happened was unbelievable.


	21. Chapter 21 Regrets

Chapter 21

"Renessme." He said as he started to stand up. His dark skin was even noticeable in the darkness surrounding us.

I inhaled a breathe. "What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in "Canada"." I used the word in air quotes. He stepped closer trying to hold his arms out to me. I backed away. He let his arms drop to his sides and sighed. "Can you please just hear me out?"

I nodded. "You have about one second to tell me what you want and to get out of here, or I'll leave." He rolled his eyes and stepped closer. I repeated my first step, and leaned back.

He crossed his arms. He was shirtless, and I couldn't help but look at his muscles. He was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and his body was soaked from the rain. We were standing under a cover of trees, where only a few trickles seeped in. He took a breathe. His body clenching as he was about to speak his words. I rolled my eyes. He took another breathe and stepped closer. "I didn't want to leave you, it didn't feel right, I don't know why I wanted to leave. I just felt like I had to, that you could do better than me, that our love wasn't something that I ever imagined it to be. I'd do anything to have it back the way it was before. When we were best friends. When we were always together, when we trusted each other. When I left, my world was over. I wasn't the same. I did go to Canada. I went there to think, to be alone, to see if I could ever come back here and carry on with my life. When I got there and I looked out on the beauty, I didn't want to leave." His eyes were pleading.

He took another step closer. His hands at his sides now. "I didn't want to leave but I had to. I had to leave because I couldn't imagine seeing something that beautiful without you. And then I remembered, that the beauty reminded me of you. If you were with me, the view wouldn't be half as beautiful as you. That I truly do love you, and I'm ready for whatever you are. I came back for you. I came back because of you. You're the reason I'm living. I will always love you, care for you, and do anything for you. Never doubt that. But you have to understand that sometime's I do get confused on what I want. But in the end it will always end up being you. You're an addiction." He stepped closer, I dropped my hands to my side. "My addiction. I know I hurt you, but you have to realize that you're my deadly virus. Even if you push me away, I'm going to keep coming back. Wherever you turn I'll be there. I'll always be there. You can trust me." He took another step and cupped my face. I closed my eyes slowly, letting a delicate tear drop from my right eye land on his hand. I turned and started to walk away. He ran in front of me. "I know it will take you a lot of time to forgive me, but you have to. I can't have you not forgive me, you have to be in my life." I walked around him and saw my Dad.

"Get the hell out of here Jacob. If you meant everything you just said, you'll do what's best for her, and you, and leave." He growled. He placed his arm around my stomach and pushed me behind him. I peeked over his arm to see what Jacobs expression it was.

"That's her decision Edward. Not yours, it's not the same as it was with Bella."

"Your right. It's different. It's my daughter." he looked at me and then back at Jacob. "So like I said, if you want to do what's best for you, get out of here mutt. Your not wanted." he started to growl more and stepped towards Jacob. "Renessme, go back to the meadow!" I didn't move. Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes not to.

"Renessme, if you want me to stay just say so. Your father can't do anything about it."

"I'm not playing anymore mutt!" he picked Jacob up by his throat and thrust him backwards. Jacob landed in wolf form on a tree trunk that was already fallen. It shattered as he collapsed on it. He stood up and crept towards my father growling. I pushed Edward out of the way and tore off my left sleeve. Jacob rose his paw as if he was about to strike my father, but stopped when he saw it was me. He looked at my arm and then at me. "You did that!"

He backed away, but I continued. "You can tell me that I'm beautiful and that you care and want to protect me, but you can barely protect YOURSELF FROM ME!" he started to back away more, but I kept walking towards him. I was crying even more. "You gave me two scars Jacob.. You scared me physically, and emotionally. And I can never trust you again. I was horrified when you struck me, I figured it would stop bleeding but it didn't, if Carlisle didn't patch it up in time I could have bled to death! Do you know how hard it was to stop myself from drinking my own blood! Do you know hard it was for me to climb out of bed after 4 weeks of laying there, in the darkness doing nothing. Not eating, or moving, let alone living. I just laid there! I JUST LAID THERE BECAUSE YOU HURT ME! AND YOU CAN NEVER TAKE IT BACK!" I screamed. I backed him against a tree and touched his snout. I pulled it down so I could look directly into his eyes. "You can never be forgiven for scarring me like you have. You can only be forgiven once you've felt what I've felt. Once you've lived what I've lived." I pushed his snout away and ran back towards the house. Once I got in side I ran up to my room and just threw everything everywhere.

My make up and closet was destroyed. The bed was thrown all around and I just sat in the corner near the window. Cuddling my knees towards my chest, I tucked my head and cried. There was a soft coo coming from my window. I looked up and saw the two doves. I jumped up and shooed them away, and slammed my window shut. They could never give me good luck. They gave me back luck. I sat back down and gripped my hair. Bawling, letting the tears flood down my cheeks soaking my shirt. They kept coming. I couldn't hear anything, except for a throbbing in my ears. My throat stung from screaming and I felt dizzy. I gripped my hair tighter and crossed my legs to my chest.

I grabbed my chest, a sharp pain struck threw me as if I'd just been ripped apart. The pain grew sharper and sharper, there was a throbbing sound in my ears. My body was numb. I could hear nothing. Feel nothing. I tried to stand and collapsed, and then everything… was black.


	22. Chapter 22 Questions

**Hey Guys; im sorry i havent update lately. i've been super busy and unfocused, the storyline seems awkard to me so i need your help. Please email me or review and give me ideas and examples. please. Im losing my inspiration, i wanna start a new story, but then i dont wanna end this. i brought him back just for you(: **

**revieewwww; keep up the reading, i appreciate it.**

Chapter 22

My father touched the side of my face delicately, speaking softly requesting that I wake up to make sure I was okay. "Renessme darling are you alright?" he took my hand and helped me lean up. Everyone was surrounding me watching my move cautiously.

Bella was at my side instantly, gripping my arm soothingly but painfully. "Oww mom!" I winced as she finally let go. Carlisle bent over and picked me up on my feet and walked me in his direction slowly.

"is this normal?" I asked rubbing my head.

"not very, but it can still happen when a vampires become too stunned in a situation. For example when your father found out your mother was pregnant, he collapsed as well. Not as severely as you, but he went down of course." I nodded as he set me down on my bed. I rolled my eyes again, annoyed at the fact that I could never officially have something messed up in my room. "Alice, STOP CLEANING MY ROOM ALL THE TIME!" she smiled, "I think she's feeling just fine."

I smiled realizing that it actually was pretty funny. "Can I be alone for awhile? I need to collect myself." Dad nodded and led everyone out of the room one by one. Alice crept up beside me, "That means you too Alice." I said reassuringly. She sighed and danced to the door way.

"Fine, but if you need anything to help you be stress free, like, shopping! Let me know." She smiled and hummed her way through the door closing it softly behind.

I climbed out of bed and walked into my bathroom. Undressing, I threw all of my clothes in my woven hamper. I turned the water on before I stepped in and crabbed two linen towels, and sprung them over the rod next to the shower. The water felt wonderful. I glided my hands through my hair, rinsing the tragic moments that happened today into the drain. What made him think he could just show up out of the blue and expect me to forgive him? Does he think that calling me beautiful and telling me I'm the one he wants and needs will change how he broke my heart? I touched the scar he left on my skin. Replaying that night over and over in my head.

I washed my body, and shampooed and conditioned my hair several times. Trying to get the feeling of being dirty of me over and over again. As I climbed out, I still didn't feel clean. I wrapped the towel around my body, and took the other one and scrunched out my hair. The whole bathroom was steamed over. I looked at the mirror and saw that there was writing in the middle. It was scribbled and sloppy, somewhat like a guys handwriting. My mouth dropped, but it turned into a half smile I saw who it was from. He was still trying, and it made me feel wanted.

"Renessme, I Love You. Wolf." I realized that I was making a mistake considering ever taking him back. Swiping my hand across the words to get rid of them I stormed to the loft to find Annemarie laying in bed folding more clothes to put in the closet.

"Did you know?" I asked furiously.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you mean?"

I lifted my hands and raised them back down. "Did you know Jacob was in my bathroom, while I was taking a shower?" I asked again, becoming very irritated at the thought of her stupidity. She nodded.

"Well why would you tell him it's okay to be in here, how could you tell him that he's allowed in my room, let alone in the house? I know you just moved in, but you have to learn to respect my personal life Anna."

She stood up and walked over to me. "I understand that Renessme, but do you understand that I know your still in love with him, and that you don't want to take him back because your scared that he's going to hurt you again." She reached for my hands but I backed up and pulled away. "He came by to give you a message. And then he came back up here, and told me to tell you to meet at your parents meadow tonight, in a few hours."

I looked down. "Thanks, but don't let him in again." She smiled at me and finished folding the clothes. I changed into a pair of destroyed jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black ugg boots. I curled my incredibly long hair and applied my make up. I walked downstairs and saw my parents cuddling on the couch. Dad was sitting in silence, as Mom was reading Romeo and Juliet. The fire was lit and crackling as I walked down the stairs. He looked at me and smiled, "There's my beautiful girl." His radiant smile lit up the room, as it brought out the pain inside me. I climbed across the couch and snuggled into his arm. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. "My two favorite girls." As he spoke those words Annemarie climbed up beside my mom. "Ah, make that my three favorite girls?"

Annemarie looked at him confusingly, "Three?" she asked.

He smiled and turned to where we all could see him. "Annemarie, Renessme, Bella and I have an offer for you." We nodded simultaneously.

"alriiiightt?"

Mom smiled and slid her legs across Dad's lap. He pulled them up, so he and her were both comfortable. "Annemarie, I know you're best friends with our first and only daughter, and you have recently moved in, you know about us and we know about you… but we'd like to offer you a chance to be apart of our family." She smiled, "I thought I was already."

He smiled. "Yes you technically pretty much are, but we mean officially. We mean, as a Cullen." Her mouth dropped as the tears swelled up in her eyes. "I'd love to be a Cullen!" We both screamed and hugged my parents.

"Okay, tomorrow, You, Bella and I will be leaving first thing in the morning around sixish, so make sure your ready." We all smiled.

"Wait, what am I doing?" I asked, wondering why I wasn't invited to attend.

Mom sat up and moved her legs, "Oh, honey we figured you'd just like to stay, you'd be bored to death. Signing papers alll dayy, you'd have nothing to do."

"Yeah, haha I'll see what Alice is up to." I smiled, and stood up. "I'm gonna go for a run! Bye."

As I walked out, I smelled the fresh air. The sky was darkening as the sun set farther and farther down. I stepped off of the porch slowly, before turning into my sprint. I think you know where I'm headed, it's time for us to talk, but I don't know what we'll say, or if we'll say anything at all at that. Maybe we'll see where this night takes us, or if it will take us anywhere.

As I ran, the forest was darker, all the trees were blocking every speck of light that was left and shining through. Animals were creeping away for the hourly sleep, as I sped through to my parents meadow hours earlier then I had ever intentionally had of showing up. I figured he wouldn't be here, then it would give me time to think, but I was wrong. As I ran up I stopped a few yards from him. His chizzled features shining as the sun continued to set. He turned around, black t-shirt and jeans looked great on him. These thoughts felt wrong, but I was still so in love.

He turned all the way, smiling. "You made it, kind of early, but its good to see you." I smiled, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He took my hand, come on, I wanna take you to our meadow. "Our meadow?"

"Yeah, is that alright?" I nodded, even though I didn't know we even had a meadow.


	23. Chapter 23 I Love You Second

Chapter 1-

_Marry Me._ I kept replaying the words in my mind as I turned and ran. _Marry Me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me._ They just kept replaying like a bad song that had a catchy tune. I kept picturing his face as he said it. The muscles clenching as he forced the thought through his clenched teeth. He was happily saying it, but scared and desperate. As if I'd get away again. I chuckled thinking of how serious he was but scary at the same time.

Laughing was the last thing I should be doing on this topic. Finance'. Becoming completely committed to someone, so trustworthy, so gorgeous, so amazingly perfect. Awesome. Every girls dream. I shuddered, thinking of the thought of an actual wedding. "Just like mom." I said aloud still running through the damp forest. The humidity level rose over these past few hours. I caught the sound of a door slamming and a car speeding away across a moist path. I began to pick up speed running home as fast as I could. I came up to the house, porch light on and the door remained unlocked. I crept it open to find a lit fire and a note on the table.

Darling Renesmee; Off to finalize a few things with Annemarie. Be back in a few days. Need anything call us, or You know where Carlisle and the rest of the family are. Love You! Mom, Dad, Annemarie.

I sat the note back on the table and plopped on the couch. _Marry Me._ The words replayed again. Once again in my already overfilled brain. If I knew Jacob I knew he had this question planned for awhile. But had he ever really thought it threw, as if I would marry him. Ew. Marriage. I flinched. "Ugh." I started to feel my throat cringe, walking into the kitchen I decided to the check the fridge for a Blood Packet that my father had. Sure enough, one left. I tore off the top and poured into a crystal glass. Suckling it down slowly to replenish my thirst. The coldness of the blood started to become more warm as it slid past my tonsils and down my throat. I yawned. I didn't know what to do.. Everything seemed so overwhelming. I decided to go to bed. I went upstairs, changed into some silk pajamas, brushed my teeth braided my hair and went to bed. The moonlight was shining in right on my head as I tossed and turned. It wasn't long after that I finally drifted into unconsciousness..

_I was walking on the shores of the beach. The sun was just setting, causing the horizon to look its most beautiful. Orange, Pink, and purple clouds floating across the sky. I continued to walk along the shore. The warm water splashing across my ankles and feet as I kept walking. I looked out in front of me and saw him, walking towards me. Glistening body shining in the sunlight, he walked up and held out his towards me. I took a hold of them and saw that my left hand had a ring on it. _

_He continued to hold my hand and walked me towards a beautiful home. I kissed him before walking up the steps, and he followed.._

I awoke to shuffling coming from outside my window. They were blocking the moonlight, and then thrust through my window. The landed hard onto my floor and rolled across and hit my bed frame.

"Ow. Damn." I could tell my his deep voice that it was Jacob. I jumped out of bed and landed next to him. "Jacob what are you doing here?" He stood up and sat down on my bed.

"Just thought I'd come visit." He said in a casual cool tone.

"At three in the morning?" I walked over and sat next to him.

"Yeah. I uh, figured you'd be awake, but then I wasn't sure." He rubbed his head.

"Uhm, well now I'm awake. What'd you want to talk to me about?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Just thought we could hang out." He climbed all the way onto the other side of my bed and laid down.

I chuckled. "Really? There's nothing on your mind that you want to talk about, since you just decided to come over at three in the morning.. To hang out.. ?"

He nodded. I rolled up next to him, "Alright, haha, let's hang out."

I crawled up next to him and snuggled my head into his neck. Even though Jacob asked me the question of a lifetime it still felt right to be with him. He wrapped his arm around me and turned the T.V. onto a music station. The music was soft, a rock band playing and singing about being with a girl. Jacob looked at me, I cupped his face and kissed him.

_When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto.. And we'll be a dream. _

I pulled away just as soon as the chorus was over. Climbing out of bed and started pacing, these lyrics, my dream, and him.. Was the answer right in front of me and I wasn't realizing it. He walked over to me and grabbed my hands, I bit my lip and looked at him.

"Breathe. You don't have to answer right now." He reassured me. I looked down letting go of my lip, his gaze, and his hands. I turned and walked away from him.

"3 conditions." I heard his breath stop.

"One, you have to love me forever and ever." I turned and saw him smiling, I stepped close to him.

"Two, we have to wait until I graduate." I took another step closer.

"And Three, I'm gonna need a ring." I smiled and closed the gap in between us. His warm breathe blew onto my face. He picked me up and kissed me, our lips moving in synchronization as he spun me around. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He stated before turning and leaving. He climbed out of the window and turned to take one last look at me before jumping. A smiled spread across his face, and I mouthed and repeated his three words. "I love you." He turned jumping out of the window as I flew myself onto my bed.

Engaged. I rolled my eyes and somewhat gagged at the thought. "I love you Jacob Black." There was a howl shortly after in the distance. I smiled, knowing he heard me.

I rolled onto my side to finally drift to sleep when I heard a slight Ping come from my cell phone. I rolled back over and tapped on the screen. 1 New Message: I clicked open and held my breathe as I read the message.

1 New Message: Bryson.

Goodnight Babe. I love You.


	24. Chapter 24 Closer Again

_Dear Readers, I hope you're still reading. In fact im pretty sure you're still reading, but I'd love to have you review some more! Give me your opinions!_

* * *

I kissed him back, enjoying the thought of us being together. But when he turned to leave I felt guilty. I felt hurt, as if I'd just betrayed someone I love. Which I did. I sat back down on the chair and thoguht to myself. My pocket started to buzz again. I pulled it out seeing that Jacob was calling me.

"Hello."

"Renessme.. are you coming out here?" He let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. I got caught up after class, I'll be out in just a second." He ended the call and i slid my phone back into my pocket. I started to walk out into the parking lot, but I stopped to see where Jacob was parked. I forgot that he had a new car. He was leaning agains the hood of the car smiling. It started to pour down rain. "Just like my first day." I said outloud. Holding the books ontop of my head I started to run to the car. He held out his arms as I came closer. He grabbed me and I dropped my books onto the hood. He kissed me and then walked me to the door, he opened for me. and took my books as he continued onto his side. He climbed in revved the engine and sped home.

I kept thinking of how I kissed Bryson today instead of breaking up with him. Jake had no idea what was really going on, neither of them had any idea. I didnt know how to break up with either of them. I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket and tapped on Rose's name.

_Rose, i didnt break up with Bryson. We kissed and got back together. _I set my phone on my lap and waited on her reply. It sent off a ding and I opened her message.

_What are you talking about? You were supposed to tell him about Jacob._

I paused before reply. _I konw. I'm on my way home, i'll be there soon. Then please come and talk to me._ She sent K as Jacob and I pulled into the long drive. He entered his hand scan and the gates opened. "So how was your day at school?" I didnt asnwer. I was to lost in my thoughts to reply. I looked over at him. "What?" He looked back and smiled. "Are you alright, you seem somewhat out of it." I looked at him with a fake smile. "No, no, everything's fine. I just miss my parents." He nodded. We pulled up to the house and he opened my door for me again.

"Thank you." He kissed my hand and led me to the door. I turned to unlock it and then stopped before I walked inside. He was starting to walk in, but I stopped him. He stepped back. "I need to talk to Rosalie." He took my hand as if to lead me back to the car, but I didnt budge. "I mean over here, at my house.. alone." He dropped my hand. "Have you told her already?" I shook my head no. "I'm not telling any of my family until my parents are back and I have a ring." He nodded. "Well, are you sure everything is alright? You seem like something's on your mind."

"Jake I just need to have girl talk with Rose by myself alright?" It came out harsher then I meant to say. He jerked his head back.

"Well talk to her and come find me when your... better." he turned to storm away. I watched him pull into the car and speed away. As i turned around Rose walked up to me and shut the door. I jumped as i turned and saw her worried expression her face. "Okay, sit. Let's talk."

I obeyed and sat on the couch. "I found out he cheated on me." She looked at me with cautious and serious eyes. "You need to get him back." I rolled my eyes. "But Rose, i cheated on him too, with Jacob." She nodded. "I dont really care hon. He cheated on you first." I let out a sigh. "And then I told him that we weren't good for each other and that we needed to break up." I stopped for a second.

"Continue." She said impatiently.

"And then he pulled up to him and said that we both had made mistakes but we deserved each other. And I was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and then we kissed. I didn't even get to answer because he kissed me again, and then turned and walked away. As if.. As if he knew that I had already taken him back." She closed her eyes. "Revenge." I leaned back onto the couch and sighed.

"Rose! I have no reason to get revenge on him."

"Yes. Yes you do."

"No. Because he cheated on me and then I cheated on him."

"Let me ask you something, did you get angry when you found out?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel stupid when you found out what he did?" I nodded while she continued. "Exactly. It's called Jealousy. Whether you're getting married to Jacob or not, it's only fair to have a little revenge and a little envy." I looked at her closely. "So get revenge." I closed my eyes and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Rose it's time for you to go." I drug her to the door and opened to find Jacob. We stopped and stared at him. "Hey Jake." I let go of Rose. She took my arm now and pulled me back before I knew it I saw Alice standing behind him. He didnt notice so she just stared a worried expression on her face. She started waving her arms point at Jake. She telling us that he was upset.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked backing away from him.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked. His breathe was loud and furious. His nose was scrunched and his eyebrows were together.

"No. Yes. I mean, I had him when you left me, and then when you came back we were still together, and then today I ended it."

"Lies." I held my breathe as he stepped into the house.

"Jake I'm no-" He cut me off.

"I over heard you and Rosalie talking. I'm not stupid. I need some time to think as of right now the Engagement is off." I swallowed hard to fight the tears back. I started to run towards him. "Jake No Please." I started crying. "Jake... Please... I tried to end it... Please." He looked at me. "I've went through this before, you know that. I thought I actually won this time, but I guess I was wrong." I was gripping onto his arm as tight as I could. He tried to pull off, but I wouldn't let go.

"Jake Please understand, I can't go through this again." He stopped and pulled me off, i watched him as he walked away. "Jake." He turned back around. "You made your decision." and the he was gone. "Jake Please..." i started bawling i collapsed to the floor crying. Rose and Alice were at my side trying to comfort me. But it wasn't working, I stood up and started running. As fast as i could i was chasing after him. Trying to keep up but I couldn't he was gone. I stopped in my parents forest, standing in the center with the flowers all around. The tears were still falling, as only one word came to my mind. Revenge.


	25. Chapter 25 Revenge

Chapter 4-

I ran back to the house and saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me outside. They looked at me with caution as to see if I was okay. "What are you looking at?" I asked with an attitude. I stormed past them and ran up to my room. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed and clutched my pillow. As soon as I landed my sobs poured out of me. They were loud and uncontrollable. I didn't even make my decision yet. How could this happen to me, why does this always happen to me. I climbed off the bed and walked over to the mirror. My mascara was all over my face, my hair was wild and I looked like a mess. I walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. I sat in the shower for about an hour before I finally came up with a plan.

The whole time I was in the shower I kept thinking of Rosalie's story. Of how she was turned, and after what she did. The circumstances were different, but the meaning was still the same. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked back at the mirror and saw myself. _My mind pictured Jacob beside me. He was smiling and touched my shoulder. "I love You." He mouthed._ I closed my eyes and reopened them, hoping that what I pictured was real. He was gone. I put my hands to my face to wipe the tears before they fell. "Revenge." I said aloud to myself. I walked into my closet, grabbed a pair of jeans, and a black sweatshirt. I got dressed, styled my hair down, applied my make up, and brushed my teeth. I put on some socks and my black uggs again. I walked out of my room and locked the door. I looked down the hall at my parents room. God how I miss them, I started walking towards there room. It was unlocked.

As I walked in there room still smelled of Orchards. There bed was a king sized, brown and orange comforter, with black headboard, and polls that gathered a flat canopy at the top, with white orchards entwined around the polls across the top. There music was over flooding a whole wall. They had tons of flowers, paintings and sculptures and books around. Very organized and sophisticated. I walked out to there balcony and looked up at the moon. I closed my eyes and let the tear fall.

"Am I really going to do this?" I let more tears fall as I leaned against the railing. I turned around to start walking away. But then I stopped, I'll just jump the railing. I leaped over landing with a hard thud. I started running, as fast as I could. I kept charging and charging, until I finally reached town. I raised my head in the air and closed my eyes, looking for his scent. I found it coming from the North side of town. I started following it, as fast as I could, before I could even realize, my instincts stung over me and I was looking at him outside of his window. He was sitting at his desk. I let out a sigh.

"I cant do this." I said my thought out loud. I saw him turn and I leaned against the wall of the house. He came over and opened the window.

"Hello?" He looked to the right and then to the left and saw me standing there.

"Renessme?" I came out into the light. "Hello Bryson." He took my hand and led me in. I thought of Jacob as soon I was inside his room. He led me to the bed and sat me down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"No." I gave him best expression of happiness as I could. And I lent into him and kissed his soft lips. I closed my eyes and then hugged him. He kissed my cheek and then my neck. I inhaled his blood through my nostrils. He put his cheek to mine and that's when I whispered to him. "It's only fair." I kissed his cheek and then lent my head down to his neck and I bit. As hard as I could. He screamed in agony as I sucked most of his blood out, after ten minutes his screaming stopped. His body was paler and limp. I pulled away and started to leave the house. He laid there on his bed, his body lifeless. I walked back over and kissed him on the forehead and then walked to the window. I took one last look and jumped. Without feeling any regret.

As I was running from the house, the regret overwhelmed me. I started feeling guilty. I stopped and turned around, I never ran out of breathe but tonight I did. For some reason I was overwhelmed, and I felt like I was having a panic attack. I'd never killed a human in my life. I turned back and started running back towards his house, I climbed up the same way and entered his house. I walked to his room and opened the door slightly, he wasn't on his bed anymore. "What have I done?" I said out loud.

I entered his room some more to check to see where he was. I turned the corner and opened the door. I saw him on the floor, jerking and grunting with pain. His eyes were turning more red by the second. I ran beside him. "I'm sorry Bryson, I'm so Sorry." I touched his side and he jerked away in pain.

"My.. My.. Neck.. It's.. burning!" he screamed in agony.

I closed my eyes to find more tears. "I know, it'll be over soon. I promise." He was jerking more.

"Please.. Do.. Something!"

"I cant, your blood's already to low.. It shouldn't last much longer." I said in sobs. His eyes were closing, but his jerking slowed. I pressed my hand on his forehead. He was freezing cold. I shook my head, I'm in so much trouble I thought. "Bryson?" I touched his hand and his body thrust up towards me.

"What.. What… what's going on with me?" He asked clutching his throat. "I'm so… so…"

I touched his shoulder, "I know."

"I don't understand… what's happening… " He said moving fast while looking around. I stood up and pulled his arm. I had to be gentle, he was a newborn and everything was uncontrollable.. I didn't want him to kill me. "I'm going to help you." He nodded still clutching his throat, "Renessme, what's going to happen." I started leading him to the window. "Everything's going to be different now."


	26. Chapter 26 Newborn

Dear Readers, try to remember that this is my story, and that what I do chose to do with it, concerns me. I'm not the creator of Twilight or anything to do with the Saga, but I am writing this for fun. So things are different, because it's how I think I want it to go. I appreciate your reviews and your ideas. But remember, whatever I write, is what I think of when I'm writing it. And it will eventually come together.

Thank You.

Chapter 5

I carried him the whole way home, and sat him on the couch. He was sleeping now, I could still see his body twitch every now in then in pain. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"On our way." Before I could even say a word. They were at my side in an instant. "Renessme, what happened?" Carlisle asked while examining Bryson.

"I bit him, to see if he would turn.." Alice stepped beside resting her hand on my back. "Why would you do that?" I couldn't look at her, I closed my eyes at tight as I could. "Because I wanted him to suffer.."

"But why ness, why?" Alice asked me.

"I lost Jake because of him. And I didn't think it was fair."

"He had another choice." Carlisle interjected. I nodded in agreement. I didn't think it would turn this badly. Carlisle sighed with relief. "He's not completely turned. He has the appearance, and abilities. But his body regulates as a human."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. We're just going to have to watch him. He'll have to stay with us for awhile." He pulled Bryson up on his feet. He was wobbling, but then steadied himself. I shook my head, and let the tears fall. How could I be so stupid. I hurt an innocent human into doing this, and I almost didn't even stop myself from killing him. I couldn't control myself. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my parents what had happened, but, I had to. I walked out of the room and pulled out my cell phone.

It was ringing, and ringing, and then eventually mom had answered the phone. "Hello Darling. How are you?"

"Mom. I have some Bad News."

"What's happened, is everyone alright?"

"Yes. But you might want to kill me when you find out."

"What's happened…" The worry continued into her voice.

"I… bit someone." I heard a crash, of glass fall to pieces. "WHAT?" My father screamed from the background.

"Renessme, what is going on."

"I'm sure Carlisle will explain everything, he's trying to check things out right now." I bit my lip and wiped another tear.

"HOW COULD SHE BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, SO STUPID. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?"

"Edward. CALM DOWN." My mother screamed. "Everything will be under control."

"I'm so sorry…" I coughed, with the sobs.

"We'll be back tomorrow. I love You."

"I love you too." The hung up the phone and I walked into my room and threw myself into my pillow. I started bawling. _I am a complete idiot. How could I do something like that. I can't believe I could something so idiotic. I wish I could take it all back._

"I wish everything could go back to normal. I've ruined everything." I said aloud to myself.

"Not completely, but you have been pretty stupid." I lifted my head from the pillow and looked out at the balcony, to see Jacob. He was standing shirtless, his hair a mess, khaki cargo shorts, that just came about a few centimeters from his knee, and black Nike's. His hands were in his pocket, he pulled them out and balled them into fist. He started jerking his hand up and down, like he does when he get's sort of angry.

"Jake.." I started to climb off the bed. He held up his hand.

"I'm sorry.." He stated. "I didn't give you a chance to explain, and I can understand on why you would try to get over me after I left you. But I can't leave you. I told you I would be here for you, and I will be. I will always be hear for you. No matter what's going on."

"Jake.. I.." He again held up his hand. He started to walk towards me. "I told you, before that I loved You. More then anything in the world. And I mean it. I will do anything for you. And I promise to never leave you. Ever. Ever again." He clamped his hands around my face and wiped my tears with his thumbs. He pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around my neck. _I love You. But nothing is ever going to be the same once you find out._ I pulled back, his warmth stung over me.

"Please Renessme Carlie Cullen. Take me Back."

"I bit someone.." I spat out those three words, without thinking twice. He looked at me, his eyes furious. "Who?"

"Bryson."

"The guy you were dating?" I nodded. He gripped my forearms. "Why?" I bit my tongue lightly. "Do you want to be with him?" He screamed. "No, I bit him because it's his fault you left." he let go, and pulled me close to him.

"I'm so sorry.." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him as close as I could. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes. "Ssshhh. We'll fix this. I promise."

"Your Promise's mean the world to me." I closed my eyes and kissed his chest. He stroked my hair. "You need to get a goodnight, I'll talk to your parents." He kissed my lips softly and slow. A different kiss tonight. I enjoyed it. He left through the balcony and I changed and laid down for bed.

_The stars were bright, extra bright. I gazed at them in awe. It was hot, I could feel heat over whelming. "I love You." I looked to my right and saw Jacob laying next to me. He had his arms behind his head, and I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. "I love You." I wanted to stay in this moment forever. The moment didn't last very long, my Father came storming up. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER. IM SICK OF HER MAKING HERSELF MISERABLE AND BAD DECISIONS BECAUSE OF YOU."_

_Jacob jumped up. "I'M TRYING TO HAVE HER MAKE GOOD DECISIONS FOR HERSLEF."_

"_AND HOWS THAT WORKING OUT." _

I woke up breathing hard. I decided to shower. It was quick. Real quick. Once I was finished I changed into some skinny jeans, braided my hair to the side, applied my make up, pulled on a blue blouse with a white vest, and my grey boots. I walked out and jumped over the railing.

My parents were sitting on the couch. Casually like how they normally are whenever there here. Reading, or talking. I flew onto there laps and hugged them both as tight as I could. "I've missed you." The kissed me and said there hello's, I love you's, and I miss you's as well.

"We've spoke to Carlisle and Jacob. Bryson is going to be able to live a normal life. There out teaching him everything right now. And because of Jacob, you're not grounded." My mouth dropped, after my Father finished his thought.

"Really?" I saw mom smile, but when dad turned around she frowned. When he turned his head back towards me she started smiling again.

"Yes Really. Your instincts over powered you, we've all lost control once. But DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN." I nodded and smiled at them both. The kissed my head and I went upstairs to find Annemarie laying on my bed. "So. Sister. Did you miss me?"

I flew myself onto the bed and hugged her. "Can you believe I did that?"

She rolled back onto the bed. "No. I still can't. hey, so you and Jacob are together together right?" I nodded.

"Can I date Bryson?" She giggled. I leaned back a little and they stared into her eyes. "You can. Ha ha." We continued to talk and exchange stories, when I heard a tap on the window. Jacob came through.

"Come on. Go change." I looked at him confusingly. Annemarie went in the closet and reappeared with a strapless purple dress and white ballet shoes. "Where this."

Jacob look at it. "It's perfect." I changed and undid my hair so it fell down my back. He held my hand out of the window and then we were in his car.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad where you went."

I nodded and then we left. We rode on Jacob's motorcycle to the beach. He took my hand and led me to the waves. Our feet were drenched from the shore line as the water swam itself past us. He knelt down into part of the water on one knee.

"Renessme, I think I should do this the right way." I looked at him confusingly as he took my hand. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I smiled a half smile. And he pulled the ring from his pocket. It was a diamond on a silver band with little diamonds all the way around it. He slipped it on my finger and stood up.

"Please." his eyes were sincere. I pulled my arms around his neck and kissed him. When I pulled away he smiled. "Yes." I said. He smiled and touched his forehead to mine. "I love You." I kissed him again. He ran his hands down to my waist, and then picked me up and spun me around. He kissed my jaw line and my neck, when he set me down. I hugged him, and then kissed him again. He touched my jaw with his cheek, while I held my hands on his waist.

"I love You." I repeated.


	27. Chapter 27 Black Keys

Chapter 6- Black Keys

I came back to the house, excited, worried, anxious and tired. I laid down on my bed and twirled with my ring, when Annemarie came in. She sat down next to me, with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Do you remember what tonight is?" I shook my head No, wondering what could be so important about tonight. She sighed. "Tonight's our Band Recital." I shrugged my shoulders and then it dawned on me. "Oh my gosh, what time?" She looked down at her cellphone, "Uh I'd say we need to be there in about an hour." I jumped off the bed and ran to the closet.

"What the hell are we supposed to wear?"

"Well it's a black tie recital, so I'm guessing something, Formal?" I ran into the closet and then it finally hit me. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO COMPOSE MUSIC FOR THE PIANO." I heard her sigh, and she was at my side in an instant. "Well you're a piano genius can you think of something?" I looked down and dropped my hands to my side. "I think I can string something together, right when we're on stage. Good thing I'm supposed to perform alone." She nodded and we flooded the closet to try and find something to wear.

She grabbed a black strapless bubble dress, with rhinestones flowing down in a string born on the fabric. She showered, and then straightened her hair. I helped her pin it back, into a half up half down style with braids on the sides flowing into the back. She did her make up in a grey/black smoky eye appearance. While I continued to shower.

When I was out, I pulled on a white strapless dress, that flowed down halfway down my thy. It had a see through silver outer coat flowing on the bottom half with a silver ribbon wrapped around under the breast line. I applied my make up, and then curled my hair, extra tight. The length was still same. We each wore opened towed heels with straps crossing one another over our feet. that matched our dresses.

As we walked down the stairs Dad stopped us in our tracks. "Where are you too headed?" Annemarie thought it and he nodded. "The rest of the family and I will get ready and meet you down there. We nodded, jumped into my car and headed towards the high school.

When we arrived, the entire hallway and auditorium, were decorated White and Black. The seat, flowers, and carpet all match with the theme. Christmas lights strung everywhere. They were only the lights for the audience. We walked back stage, and our instructor rushed into our places.

"Your late. The show is going to start soon." He touched my shoulder. "Are you ready?" I nodded, with a tremble of fear running down my spine. I looked over at Annemarie and she smiled. "It'll be okay." She mouthed the words. I sat down at the Piano, and the curtain opened. The flutes first started, with a soft opening. Delicate music flowed through the audience and then I began to play. Softly on the keys, matching our sheet music. I closed my eyes, letting the notes from head fall through my fingertips.

Our songs went by so fast. During the breaks I would peek out into the audience to find my family. _I wonder where Jake is._ The curtain closed and everyone cleared there chairs and stands. Annemarie and I pulled the piano to the center of the stage, and I sat down on the chair.

"You can do this."

"I don't think I can. I cant think of anything to play."

"Play one of your Father's compositions."

"No. I want this to be real."

"You'll think of something."

"what if I don't?"

"Think of what inspires you."

I closed my eyes and I heard the curtain open. My body tensed up and I looked out into the audience. My eyes squinting at all the bright lights shining on me. My eyes scrolled over every aisle to try and find Jacob, and then I spotted him. In the very back, and he actually brought Bryson. I smile and Jacob and he nodded at me. I turned back to the piano and closed my eyes. I rested my hands on them, and began to play the slow beginning of my Father's composition for my Mother. When I opened my eyes, I looked back towards Jacob, and moved my hands father down. To the low notes.

I pressed on them gracefully and moved my hands up to the center in a rhythmic melody. I began to add Esme's lullaby into my composition and then I graced my right hand up to the higher notes and strummed a C chord. I looked out at the audience and paused the music, and I stared at Jacob and he had a small smile that faded into a frown of confusion. Then I looked at my parents who were smiling proudly at me. I looked behind the curtain and saw Annemarie nod. And then I began to compose new lullaby for the ending. My body began to rock back and fourth with the music and my eyes closed along too. I pressed my foot, in a rhythmic patter along with my hands for the notes that I wanted to hold out longer. I stopped and then pressed down on last time, and ended on the last note of my mother's lullaby.

I dropped my hands and stood up from the piano. I smiled and bowed and everyone stood up and applaud. I walked off the stage and hugged Annemarie. "You did amazing. I told you could do it." She said with excitement. I walked down the stairs with her when we were stopped by our instructor. He stroked his beard and then wiped his eye. I watched him pushed his glasses back up tot his face. "Beautiful. Just Beautiful." He said while walking away. We laughed and went out to the audience. I ran up to Jacob as soon as I could.

"Isn't he supposed to stay at home?" Jacob shook his head no. "Nope. Carlisle said he just had the presence of a vampire. But his inside's still work as a human. It's all complicated, but he can eat like a human, drink, etc. But he'll live forever."

"So inside he's just human?"

"Yep."

"Then how can he live forever?"

"I don't really know, it's something with his heart.. I guess it still functions, but it doesn't pump blood. You know, since his body doesn't need the blood anymore. Ha ha. I don't even think I'm explaining it right."

"Ha, it sounds weird, but whatever works. I feel like such an idiot." He put his arm around me. "Your not an idiot. Your just a damn rebellious kid." I kissed his jaw line when my parent's came up towards us.

"You did lovely, Darling." Mom said. Dad smiled and kissed my forehead twice. "Absolutely ravishing." The rest of the family came up and told me how well I did. Jacob whispered in my ear low enough my parents could hear.

"When are we going to tell them?"

"I haven't decided."

"What's a better time then when we get back to the house?"

"Cause.. I'm scared."

"Come on Babe. You know it will work."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

We all drove back to the house in separate cars. When we all arrived, we all went into Carlisle's. Everyone sat around like normal. I drug Annemarie outside after Jacob went in to talk to her in private.

'Have you asked Bryson out?"

"No."

"Do it."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Why."

"Please."

"Okay." She walked off into the house and pulled Bryson over to the corner. He jerked his head back when she asked and then his face turned into a smile. "I'd love to." They held hands back to the couch and sat down. Everyone watched them with smiles on there faces. I walked into the kitchen where Jacob was and took his hand. "Ready?" I asked him. He sat the milk carton on the counter and I began to pull him into the living room. "You know, you Vampire's need to keep up on expiration dates." He said chuckling to himself as we entered the living room. I stopped us in the corner of the two couches so everyone could see us.

"We have to something to say." I said smiling. I looked over at Dad and his face was paler then he was normally. "No." he said out loud. Everyone looked at him with confusion. "No." he repeated. I clenched my eyebrows at him and then faced everyone else.

"We're getting married." Alice jumped with excitement, and ran over to hug me. "Congratulations." She said. Rose smiled and nodded towards at us. Emmett walked over and head locked Jacob. "Congratulation bro." He let go and came over and picked me up. "Look at my little Niece Growing Up." Carlisle smiled towards, "Congratulations." Esme walked over and hugged us. I looked at mom and dad. I could feel the warm tears hit my eyes.

"Mom… Dad…."

"Outside." Edward said as he stood up. "Now." Me and Jacob started walking outside, but then he stopped Jacob sharply. "Not You." He sat down next to Mom and we walked outside. I walked out into the driveway while he closed the door.

"Whatever you say Dad, everyone can hear."

"Get to the house now." I obeyed and ran to our house. I arrived a few seconds after he did, and saw him sitting in a chair. His elbows on his knees with his hands under his chin.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, his face with disgust.

"What are you doing, Renessme." I stepped closer and he was beside me holding my arm.

"Marrying Jacob."

"Why?" he asked his voice stern.

"Because I love him."

"You are not marrying him. Do you understand me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm your father and I say so."

"You have no say Dad. Just that you're happy for me, and you will accept my decision."

"How can I accept this decision when I know it's not a good one." He let go and clenched his teeth. He put his hands in his pockets leaving small gaps in his arms. I slid my arms through and hugged him. "Because you love me, and you want me to be happy no matter what." He pulled his hands out and wrapped them around me. Resting his chin on my head I hugged him tighter.

"I do love you." He said. "But. You are not marrying Jacob." I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Daddy. You know how much I care about him. Charlie let you marry Mom, and he could have said no. but he approved and went to the wedding." He sighed, but I still kept going. "You cheated when you and Jake were both competing for mom. You asked her to marry you before he ever got a chance to make her happy." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You make a good point." I looked up at him. "But if I had not married your mother I would have not had you." I hugged him again and the tears fell. "But then if you wouldn't have had me, you wouldn't love me. And Jacob wouldn't be happy or be loved." He hugged me again.

"Doesn't he deserve to be loved to?" He kissed my forehead. "Yes. He does. I approve." I kissed his cheek and hugged him one last time. "Thank you Daddy." We walked halfway back to Carlisle's house at human pace, and then ran the rest of the way together. _I love you Dad. _I said as we walked into Carlisle's. He smiled at me and we joined the rest of the family.


	28. Chapter 29 Invitation

_Hey Guys, and Girls! Haha. I just wanted to Thank All of You for sticking with me through the stories that I've wrote, and I appreciate the support and ideas. Sooo, again. I'd like for you guys to give me ANY IDEAS! LITERALLY! _

_Send me a private message about what I should put in the next couple chapters of the story, and me and my friends are going to decide which one we like best and put it in the story! We thought it would be a fun way for me to "spice" it up, and involve you guys more! The sooner you do it, the faster I update! And I'll update more! Promise._

_Thanks! (:_

Chapter 7.

I stroked his thumb with mine as he drove me to school. Annemarie and Bryson were in the back holding hands, whispering stuff with one another, as me and Jacob sat in silence.

"Isn't it weird for you?" he whispered very low.

"What do you mean?" He shifted a little in his seat. "Having your best friend, whose you're now adoptive sister date your ex boyfriend, who was your rebound because your wolf boyfriend left you."

I winced at the last part, but he didn't notice. "No, it's not that awkward. Actually it's not awkward at all. I'm not like Leah, and get jealous. Do you want to know why?" He looked at him with a serious expression. He huffed a laugh at the thought of Leah and then nodded. "Sure sure. Tell me." He looked me over and then slowed down at the stop light.

"It's not awkward, because I am in love with you." We continued to fiddle with each other's hands. I saw him smile as I turned away.

"Well, I'm sure one special guy." He joked back. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the road. The rain drizzled down the windshield as Jake crept the speedometer up to 30 through the town.

Annemarie let out a soft chuckle, that startled me. "You know what's this Friday?" I shook my head no. "Junior and Senior Prom." She leaned in between the passenger and driver seat, her long hair flowing down her back as Bryson stroked it. I nodded and turned my head to face her.

"I really don't think I'm going to go."

"Why? This is your first and last year in a Public school. You have to experience Prom, I mean you missed out on homecoming." I winced again, at the thought of why I missed homecoming. It was during the three weeks, I was locked away in my room because Jacob had left me. I looked down at my hand and watched it glisten.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" She asked eagerly. "You are definitely going. Alice would love an excuse to go shopping."

I rested my head back against the seat and rolled my eyes at her. She stuck her bottom lip out and leant her head on my shoulder. "Plllllleaaaaaasssssse." She extended the word with a whine.

"I'll think about it." I turned my ahead away from her.

"Please." She whimpered again.

"Ugh." Jacob pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Annemarie and Bryson climbed out and walked into school together, holding hands. I watched everyone stop and watch them. The words from there lips flew to me. _I thought he was dating Ness. What's going on. She's so lucky. He's so lucky. _

I turned towards Jacob letting go of his hands. "Great, another reason for them to stare at me. And just when the got used to me."

He let out a soft chuckle, his voice deep and hoarse. "It'll be alright." He leaned over the seat and held my cheek in his hands. His thumb rubbing my cheekbone. The heat from his skin flowing onto my skin, setting my body jolts on overdrive. I didn't know how I became so lucky.

"I know." He leaned over and kissed my lips. I pulled away and smiled. "I'd better go. Annemarie's waiting."

"How do you know?"

"We walk to class together all the time." I cupped his face and kissed his lips quick and then hopped out of the car. He stuck his hand out the window and waved as he reversed and drove away.

I waved back and walked in the school. The words and rumors started as soon as my hand pushed the doors open. I walked up to my locker where I saw Annemarie and Bryson kissing goodbye. He waved and then walked away. I leaned against her locked as she pulled her books out.

"So, about Prom." I helped up my hand. "I'll go okay. But I'm going with you and Bryson."

"Why don't you take Jake?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think he really would want to go, and plus he's not a student here."

"I'm sure I could pull a few strings." She smiled and we walked off to our first class. I laid down on the desk and covered my hand as our instructor put a VHS in. I plugged in my headphone's and listened to the soft piano music flow through my ears. I wonder if Jacob would actually go to Prom with me. It would be sort of fun, I doubt he will but it's understandable.. I don't think he had the best High School experience. Especially since he was so in love with my mother, he wouldn't date anyone. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I calmed my nerves and eventually drifted to sleep.

Annemarie started shaking my arm excessively hard. "Dude you slept throughout the whole block." I stood up and grabbed my books. "Really?" She nodded. "Did you sleep last night?" I shrugged my shoulders, "barely."

"So, have you decided on if you were going to bring anyone to Prom?"

"No. I told you I was only go for you."

"But you have to bring someone."

"No I don't."

"Yes Yes You do."

"Ugh whatever." We walked into our next class, and I went throughout my day extremely exhausted and bored. Annemarie kept pressuring to invite someone to come to Prom with me, even though I never really wanted to go. We walked out of school together and I ran up to Jacob who was leaning against the black car. His arms folded across his chest, and face looking at the ground. He looked up at me and a smile spread across his face. I walked up toward him, as he hugged me.

"I got you something." I looked at him cautiously. He pulled two long strips of paper out of his back pocket. I grabbed them and saw the decorations.

"Prom tickets?"

"Yes, would you like to go to prom with me?"

I smiled, "how did you get these, your not even a student here."

"Annemarie bought them for me." I looked toward the car and gave her a look. I heard her soft chuckle, and I turned back to Jacob.

"I'd love to go."

"Okay, well you and Alice are going to go shopping tonight, and then you're going to tell what color of dress you're getting, so we can match."

"really matching?"

He chuckled. "Yes, it's the tradition of prom." I rolled my eyes and walked around him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Our lips met automatically, and I pulled away.

"Your persuasion, is very convincing but unfair. And fine, I'll go and match with you." we climbed in the car and drove home, I was totally unsatisfied of the fact that I would be going to Prom. I was getting married. I was graduating, and I drank human blood. But I was satisfied that I was going to prom with a wolf, the man I love, I was getting married to him, and I had new sister. My life's fulfilling.


	29. Part 2

Part Two


	30. Chapter 1 Night Before

Chapter 1

The cold air had no feeling against my body. My pale skin was completely comfortable as I stepped outside onto my balcony gazing at the night sky. I inhaled the fresh air of the nature and reflected back on my life. On everything that I had been through, everyone that I loved, all the memories, and to think everything would be just a minor bump in the road starting tomorrow.

I had went from dancing the night away under Christmas lights with soft music playing at prom, to wearing a blue cap and gown for my senior graduation, and from dating a human boy for a about a month and turning him into something like me, and having a new sister who was dating the boy that I had bitten. A lot of twist and turns and now I'm happy, now we're all happy. Tomorrow was a fresh start and it had been a long year and four months but now I was going to be Mrs. Jacob Black. The thought of marrying a wolf was so exciting. I thought of his tan warm skin, his rock hard body, and the way his smile would light up the entire room and more whenever he showed it. I folded my arms across my chess and smiled, thinking of him made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I was the luckiest girl in the world, and I wasn't afraid to admit that. I turned around and walked back into my room, leaving the door open so I could continue to smell the fresh air.

My closet was still the same, progressed new clothes but it had the same feeling. The same peacefulness that you get whenever you walk into somewhere you really enjoy, some place that keeps you sane. There was another closet added on in the back through a door. My wedding closet. It contained my dress, shoes, honeymoon dress, things for the honeymoon, bride's maid's dresses, and my mother and grandmother's attire. Charlie and Renee were aging gracefully now, both still stubborn against each other but both still loving. They never thought to the conclusion of how my family still appeared so young, they just assume Carlisle is either a great doctor, or our family was lucky enough to have the no wrinkle genes. I bit my lip holding back my smile at how dim they sounded, but I was happy to be able to finally tell them I was Edward and Bella's daughter, and that they were invited to the wedding. I pushed the double door entrance to the Wedding Vault and stepped inside. Immediately the whole golden plush room lit up with chandelier lights and candles. The aroma smelled of sweet peppermint and vanilla. I brushed my hand across the bridesmaids dresses admiring them.

Our colors were black (because of Jacob's last name), purple (my favorite color), and white (because it's tradition). The girls' dresses were each a solid color, Alice wore a purple, Rosalie wore a black, and Annemarie wore a purple. The dresses were strapless with a both on the left side of the hip and went almost to there knees. They twinkled like diamonds whenever they put them on, brightening their pale complexion with every step they took. Their shoes were black peep toe pumps that hooked around there ankles.

As I resumed down the wall I came across my honeymoon attire. First were about several pieces of lingerie leading to a simple red laced short skintight dressed that buttoned up in the back, to Victoria's Secret new black and off white lace bombshell lingerie set. That was my favorite. Although the thought of going that far with Jacob made me so nervous inside I just pushed the pieces farther up the rack so I wouldn't have to see them. My honeymoon dress astounded me when I pushed the other pieces of clothing forward. It was a Caribbean blue dress. It had sleeves that rested on the edges of my shoulder, and then had the top of it pop out like a push up. It scrunched in the middle and went halfway between my thy and knee. I wore White strapped pumps with it, and would change into right before we left.

I walked over to the other side of the rack and rushed my hand through the entire side, filled with outfits for me to wear the entire time I'm supposed to be down there. I turned and sat down on the gold love seat in the center of the room and closed my eyes. Trying to picture how the wedding would be tomorrow, turning my head the clock said 7:10 pm. Jacob would be leaving with the guys soon, and what would I do? Probably nothing. I looked to my right and saw it. The rack light up with a single spotlight highlighting my wedding dress. I could hear the angels sing as I walked toward it. The dress was a pearl white strapless. Embroidered on the top half and zips in the back. The bottom was floor lengthen that drug a little in the back. The dress it self had to have it's own rack. Alice decided to accent it up with a pure diamond necklace and bracelet. The veil would clip into the back of my head and flow in the back and the front. I would be wearing the same shoes as the other girls, just white with diamonds. I let Alice pick everything out with only one condition; she kept everything simple. I didn't want something extravagant, I wanted something calm and peaceful. Under control, just like my mom.

I took the dress of the rack and held it against myself. I remembered when I was little, I would dream about it. Dream of being just as happy as my parents were. There was a faint knock at the door.

"Hey babe, I'm getting ready to leave." I heard the door knob start turning so I quickly put the dress on the rack and ran to the door.

"DON'T COME IN!"

"Why?" he asked.

"My wedding stuff's in here…" I said with a smile. I felt him ease off the door and I opened it slightly.

"Well, are you going to say goodbye?" he asked. His smile was small and delicate. I slide through the small crack and closed the door.

"No, I figured I'd just kick you out." He wrapped his freehand around my waist and pulled me close.

"You're cruel." he said in a low voice. I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Have fun, but not too much." He threw his head back.

"Ugh." He kissed my lips delicately and then pulled away. "I wont have any fun without you there, and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"JACOB COME ON!" I heard Emmett holler. I could feel his kiss turn into a smile and took his hand. "Enjoy you're self." I said and stopped at my bedroom door. He kept walking and then jerked backed when I stopped. He walked back and kissed me again.

"Ey lover boy, you'll kiss her and do as much with her tomorrow come on!" He pulled away and started again, but I pulled him back. "One more." He kissed me quickly and ran down the stairs. The guys hounded him and pushed him out the door. I rolled my eyes and went to my bed. I heard my phone beep and I leaned over to grab it.

1 New Message:

I love you! I can't wait to see you tomorrow!

SORRRRYY FOR NOT UPLOADING FASTER AND FOR A LONNGG TIME! (: hope I still have my reviewers! I'll try and upload moree, check out my other story, She is Love! And Please RR! Thankkss!(: also if you would like to see a picture of how i picture the dresses, message me and i'll send you the link! (:


	31. Chapter 2 Dinner

Chapter 2

My stomach clenched as I laid there thinking of tomorrow. I set my phone back on my nightstand and tried to ease my nerves. I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep, when I hear a loud knock on my door. A moment later Alice appeared and was laying next to me.

"Ready?" She asked eagerly.

"Ready for what?"

"To go!"

"You know I really don't want to go out clubbing or anything right?" I rolled over facing toward her. She turned toward me as well. "I know, and we're all going out to dinner and we're going to the salon." She said with a smile. "You have to be ready tomorrow, and we cant just sit here all night."

"Why go to dinner when you don't eat?"

"But you eat, and you eat human food every now and then!" She said.

"I know, that's why I'm eating it tomorrow, at the wedding dinner, so no one notices!" She rolled her eyes, "You'll be able to eat a lot then too. Now stop being you're mother and come with us! It's either that or we get you a male stripper!" She began to pull me off the bed.

"A male stripper? Alright let's go to dinner!" I said and ran into the closet to change.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" her voice began to fade as she danced out of the room. I quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a long puffy sleeve white shirt that was tight at the wrist but loose everywhere else. I let my curls fall naturally and applied some subtle make up. Grabbing my black ankle boots, I headed towards the door. Alice was waiting for me when I opened it.

"Ready?"

"Yep." I followed her dancing down the stairs and met everyone else in the car. Rosalie looked extravagant as always. I began to feel nervous at the thought of her being so dressed up for my wedding; would she look more beautiful then me? I buckled my seatbelt as Alice started the engine and sped toward the highway. Everyone continued to talk about the wedding and how great the reception would be, but I couldn't focus on it. I didn't want to think about it, or talk about it. I just wanted it to be over, I just wanted to be with Jacob. I just wanted to be alone with him, without everyone. I would get that soon.

I blocked out their voices as soon as they began to talk about the honeymoon. That was going to be my favorite part. Being intimate, funny, crazy, and relaxing with Jacob all alone in a private place. If it was going to be private that would be even better only he knows where we're going and he swore he wouldn't tell me. I had tried many times to get it out of him but I couldn't he was like a brick wall. Sturdy and solid.

"Why so quiet?" Alice whispered as Grandma, Mom, Annemarie, and Aunt Rosalie kept talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing. Just Thinking." I replied as I turned my head to look out the window.

"You don't have a case of cold feet do you?"

"No.. I don't' think so."

"Everything will be just fine, and you're going to love every moment of it."

"We'll see."

We pulled up to The Restaurant and saw an incredibly long line. "Alice, I think we're going to have to wait…" Bella said as we were walking inside. She smiled and put her arm around Bella. "Bella, It's like you don't even know me.. I made a reservation."

"Riiiiiigghhhtt." Mom said looking sheepishly embarrassed. We let Alice talk to the gentlemen until he singled for us to follow him. The Restaurant was a five star place. On the inside it contained dim lighting, and had every table hold two candles and the head of a Lily flower. We were seated in a room alone in the back where they hold business meetings or parties.

"Hi, I'm Carly. I'll be your waitress." She was a young girl probably her early twenties. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing small thick lensed glasses, and her hair up in a messy pony tail. For an average human she was very pretty, but for us she was pretty plain.

"Can I get you guys something to drink while you look over your menus?" Her eyes went from mine all the way around the table. When she realized she was starring she quickly shook her head.

"I'll have a water, and I don't think they'll have anything they had an early dinner." She looked all of us over one more time, nodded, and then left the room.

"She thinks we're beautiful, Rosalie especially." Bella said.

"Well who wouldn't." Rosalie proudly commented. As soon as Mom told me what the girl was thinking my gut wrenched over with a sickening feeling again. I envied Rosalie for being more beautiful then I, and how was I to feel confident on the day of my wedding when I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the room. I clenched my stomach and waited patiently for my water. My mom was looking at me I could feel her golden eyes burn onto my skin. When I looked up she rested her hand on mine. Her eyes were comforting.

"You will be the most beautiful bride of all time." I nodded and turned away.


	32. Chapter 3 Ready

Chapter 3

The sun drifted in through the windows and landed on my eyelids as a morning wake up call. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and landed on a note card.

"To Future, Mrs. Jacob Black. I cannot wait to marry you. I love you. Jacob." I set the note card back down and picked up the orange lily flower and smelt it. Just as I did Alice coincidentally stepped in my room.

"Morning Bride to Be!" She had a red clipboard in her hand and jumped on the bed towards me. "Morning." I said during a much needed stretch. I reopened my eyes to find my father leaning against the bed next to me. "Are you ready for today? Because it's totally understandable if you don't want this to happen and you'd like for me to kill him."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, but I'll pass." He dropped his head. "I guess I'll have to deal with it won't I?" I nodded and jumped out of bed to give him a hug.

"Thank you Daddy." He kissed my forehead, "You're welcome Love." I felt his cold hands rub my back and arms. "Are you sure you don't want to call it all off?" I pushed him back, "I'm sure!" He rolled his eyes and walked out the door. A moment later the rest of the guys came in, all but Jacob.

"Hey guys, where's Jacob?"

"Uh, you can't see him to day little one, and you know that!" Jazz said as he came over to kiss me on my cheek. "Excited?"

"Nervous."

"Normal."

"Yeah well tonight's going to be one hell of a reception!" I felt Uncle Em grab me and spin around. I laughed at his excitement.

"Alright, easy now. We don't want the Bride to be exhausted before her own wedding now do we?" Emmett backed off and Carlisle took my hand.

"You are gorgeous, and you will be envied tonight, and I wish you luck." He kissed my nose.

"Thanks." I hugged him. "I love you guys." He hugged me back, "and we love you too."

"Now, I guess I better go shower and get ready, so I can get ready."

"Very well. We'll let you get to that. We'll send Rosalie when it's time." I nodded and then they left. As I walked into the bathroom I heard someone burst the door. They knocked me on the ground and started laughing.

"Ugh!" I yelled. As I flipped on the light I saw Annemarie lying there laughing.

"Excited sis?" she said. I crawled back to the floor and sat down beside her. "Nervous. Excited. Anxious. Sad. Every word you can think of."

"I am so jealous." I eyed her. "Why would you be jealous?" She leaned back onto the tile floor. "Why wouldn't I be jealous? You have tons of money, the most wonderful family, a soon to be incredible husband, and you're going to have an amazing life." I leaned back with her. Everything she said was true, but had she forgotten that what was mine was hers now; and I don't mean that in a married way, she's my sister, she has everything I have and so much more. "You have all of that too, minus the future husband and awesome wedding day." We were now facing each other.

"I forget sometimes." She said with a sly grin. I quickly pulled her to stand up with me. "I love you." I said and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too." She said squeezing me tightly. I felt a wet drop land on my shoulder, and I hugged her closer to me. "No need for tears love today's a happy day." She nodded and another one landed. "I'll let you take a shower now." She turned and walked out.

Looking into the mirror I saw a girl. A pale skinned girl with chocolate eyes, perfect razor sharp teeth, dimples when she smiled, and long chocolate hair to match her eyes. This girl had been through everything and lived the life that no one else had. I thought back on my childhood memories and saw myself laughing alone. "Today's the day." I said to myself and turned to get in the shower.

The water felt so nice I never wanted to get out. I washed my long curls until they were completely subdued in bubbles and then let the water rinse them out. When I opened my eyes I hadn't noticed how long my hair actually was. It was down to my navel now. Admiring it I drenched it with conditioner and let it set while I washed my body. The lavender smell completely intoxicated the room as I washed myself from head to toe. As I was rinsing out the conditioner from my hair I saw my arm. In the spot where Jacob had scratched me. It was bulged and somewhat purple. The three slashed were memorable from our first fight, our first break up, and our first moment. I ran my manicured fingers over it and held it to my chest. We'd been through so much. The diamond ring on my finger to the scratches on my wrist. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. When I walked to my bedroom I saw my phone, my white silk robe, my dress, my shoes, my under piece, and my jewelry all laid out. Ignoring it all I walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, my grey uggs, and a grey and black long sleeved v-neck sweater. Today would be a no make up day, since I'd be wearing some later, so I just decided to brush my teeth, and then combed my curls out. I let my hair dry naturally, but I straightened my bangs before heading downstairs.

Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs. 'Good morning beautiful." "morning." I said with a smile. "Where is everyone?" She took my arm and led me outside. "here's your phone and Esme and Bella are off picking up Renee. Alice is with Charlie. Jacob's with Sam and the pack, and then everyone else is everywhere setting things up." I nodded and climbed her Lexus.

"And, were going?" She looked at me with a smile. "Where going to the spa."

"Why?" I asked.

"So, you can get prepared for tonight." I ran my fingers through my hair and let her speed away. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I decided to text Jacob.

Hey Love.

-Good morning bride to be.

How's everything going with you?

-Good. We're making sure all the guy's tux's fit good. Hbu?

It's going good. I'm about to go to the spa.

-Getting pampered huh? I can't wait to see you.

Same here!

-Nervous?

A little.. Are you?

-NOPE. I'm just…. READY!

Haha, of course you are.

-hahaha, yeah I know.

Welp, we're hear, I'll text you later.

-alright hon, I love you.

I love you too.

The spa smelled of nail polish and hair spray. A delicious combination. "Want a spray tan?" she winked. I started laughing out loud. "I should so try it!" She smiled her million dollar smile. "I wonder how it'd look, I'd say try it, but I don't want you to be orange for your wedding." we started laughing amongst ourselves while the receptionist just stared in awe.

"M-M-may I help you?" she stuttered. Rosalie took off her sunglasses and exposed her hypnotizing eyes. I never understood why she always wore sunglasses when she went out.

"Yeah, we're here for the Deluxe Package." She said pointing it out in a menu. The receptionist stood up from her seat leaned forward, and then sat back down. "Ah, uh both of you.. The Hale's? Am I correct?" She looked me up and down and then turned back to Rose.

"Yes, you are." Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair and the receptionist continued to type. "I'll take you to the back." She said while leading us away. In the back she led us to a private all dim room with scented candles. There were big cabinets on the walls with locks. "These two are yours, you can put your things in here and then change. Someone will be right with you." She said with a nod.

"Thank you." Rosalie said and smiled. The receptionist had red hair, and was sort of stocky. She had dazzling hazel eyes and a small mole just above her lip. Not ugly, but not attractive. "If you need anything just press that button over there on the wall." I nodded and she went away.

"Allo. What would you like to do first?" A blonde woman said entering the room. She stopped from stepping any closer when Rose and I turned around in our robes.

Rosalie walked toward her and held out her hand. She knew what she was doing. The woman took it and then let go. "Might I suggest a steam room, or a massage?" Rosalie turned toward me and then back at the woman. 'I think we'll pass. We'd like to get our nails done first."

"Right this way." The blonde woman led us to a room in the very back. There were several nail stations set up along the wall, and then on the far back there were chairs for pedicures.

"Would you like facials while you get your nails done?" I nodded in excitement. "That'd be perfect." She nodded and returned shortly with two other woman.

"This is Kaylea and Katie. They will be doing you're nails and facials." We nodded and sat in the massage chairs I the back. Kaylea turned on the water for both of us and we set our feet in.

"mmmm. Rose thank you, this feels amazing." She brushed a hair out of her face. "It's no problem, you deserve it Bride to Be. Today is your day." I smiled at her and turned back toward Kaylea who was picking out a color.

"Anything particular?" She asked not making eye contact. I noticed her toes were Black, and they reminded me of Jacob, and the color of our wedding. "I like your toe color, I'll do a solid black." She looked up with a smile.

Rose turned toward me. "you sure?" I nodded. "Black, for our last name and the colors." she rested her back against the seat. "ahhh, smart girl." Rose had her toe nails painted an opal white. After we were done they worked on our finger nails. I got a French manicure with black paw prints on my middle fingers, and she got a normal French manicure. We continued the rest of our salon trip by getting our hair done, and facials. I had them straighten my natural curls and Rosalie had them do the same. She looked even more beautiful and that gut wrenching feeling came back..


	33. Chapter 4 I do

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the corner bent over, hugging my stomach. Trying to catch my breathe. I gripped the paper bag that was on the ground and started breathing heavily into it. Common I know, but it was a way to calm my nerves. I looked up at myself while still breathing. My long hair was now iron curled into spirals and pinned in a cute up-do. I had purple smoky eyes with black eyeliner, light pink rosy cheeks, and matching light pink lip gloss. My bangs were straightened and side swept, and I couldn't help but notice that it was almost time for me to put my veil on. I could hear the guest downstairs all line in there seats. Waiting. Waiting for the ceremony to start and I almost cried right then and there. If it weren't for Alice and Jazz to help me.

"If you do not open this door I will break it down." I heard Alice yelp through the peephole. My eyes opened wider and I leant back onto the luxurious chair. "I. Can't. Breathe. I. Can't. Do. This." I heard jazz clear his throat. "it'll be alright." Immediately I felt a rush of calmness overwhelm me. "Thank you!" I responded and set the paper bag down. I heard Alice's foot began to tap and then the door broke open.

"I told you." I patted my head. "If you would have chilled and gave me a moment!" She turned me toward her and squirted me with some perfume. "I don't have time to wait and neither do you. Everyone's waiting."

"I think I know." She rolled her eyes and turned me toward the mirror. Jazz handed her my veil and she pinned it onto my head. She kissed my cheek lightly before flipping the cover over. I felt my body begin to shake. She clipped a diamond bracelet on my wrist and guided me out of the bathroom.

"I need you to give Jacob this before he goes downstairs." I handed her a black box that contained an all silver bracelet wrote on the top December 7. She nodded and went away.

"I'll guide you downstairs." Uncle jazz said. "You look ravishing." I gripped his arm even tighter as we were hitting the stair case. I peeked over the railing and saw the entire house decorated in white, purple, and black. Ribbons were streaming everywhere, a picture of Jacob and I hanging on each side of the room. Black and Purple flowers hung up everywhere and set on almost every surface. White pedals were all over the floor along with some confetti. The chairs were like a Victorian chair, black legs and white cushioning. My mother and father were waiting for me at the bottom of the stair well. As I reached the bottom, my mother and father both kissed me on the side of the cheeks.

"You look gorgeous."

"Agreed."

Dad held out his arm. "Ready?" I nodded and then pulled him back. "Is everyone set, are they in there place? Am I early? What do I do?" he started to laugh and showed off his dazzling crooked smile. "You are perfectly on time. And everyone is waiting behind those doors to start. I looked where he pointed and saw that he was right. Mom kissed me one last time and then jumped in through the doors to go be seated next to Charlie and Renee. Alice came down the stairs holding a golden box and her small bouquet.

"Alice you're supposed to be in line!"

"I am the planner of this, the wedding starts when I say go! And I haven't said it yet now have I?" When she reached the end she opened the box. It was a crystal clear paw print filled with some reddened sand.

"Remember this day." she picked up my wrist. "This is your blood leaked sand. He has one around his neck, and now you have one too." She hooked it around my neck and I touched it with my free hand. I could feel the tears welding in my eyes and she began to blow them with her own air.

"Not now." she said with a smile. I felt her rub my shoulders. "GO!" She screamed and flew in line. She was the first with Jazz. None of the pack wanted to be in it but Sam. He decided to walk down with Annemarie because Bryson and Emily didn't feel they needed to be in the wedding. I watched as one by one they all went and finally it was me and my dad.

"Now's the time honey." He said reassuringly. The song Do You by Yiruma began to play and we started forward. I kept my eyes on Jacob. He had his hands crosses in the front and he lifted his head form the ground to look at me. I saw his scrunched face loosen into a smile. I felt an ease go through my veins as I smiled back at him. Hundreds of eyes turned to look at us, but I ignored them all.

"Slow down." my dad whispered. "sorry dad, im just ready to be with him." he smiled and kept walking me when we reached the Preacher cleared his thoat.

"Who gives this lovely lady away?"

"I do." He pulled my veil from my face and kissed my cheek. "I love you Renesmee."

I love you too.

I stepped up next to Jacob and handed Rosalie my bouquet. He took my hands and we faced each other.

"Hi." he said with a smile. "Hi." I bit my lip and looked at everyone.

"We are gathered here today to unite Jacob Black and Nessie Cullen." He went through the normal spue of the speech and finally hit the vows. Jacob let go of my hand and tugged at his collar.

"Do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawful wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Renesmee Cullen take Jacob Black to be your lawful husband?"

"I do." He nodded. "Does anyone object to this couple in eternal happiness?" I looked out at everyone and saw my father stir a little, but mom grabbed his arm and pinned him down. It was time for us to pour our Unity Sand together. Black for Jacob and white for me. My father walked over to the piano and began playing such elegant music as we poured our sand together.

"and now Jacob you may recite you're vows." He nodded and took my hands again. "Ness, I love you more than anything, and I promise to always be there for you, through everything, through every fight, every kiss, every hug, every tear, and every word. I'm sorry for the past and I'm ready for the future. Words cannot explain how I feel about you, that's why I didn't write them down on paper. Because you are my inspiration, and you always will be. I love you. Please. Be with me." the audience awed and then it was my turn.

"and now you may recite your vows Ms. Cullen." I nodded and looked back up at Jacob. "Jacob Black, you've put me through heartache, confusion, sorrow, happiness, comfort, excitement, anxiousness, pity, guilt, sadness, fulfillment and so much more. Almost every word in the world could describe our relationship. We're the exact opposite but then the exact same. And I wouldn't have it any other way without you." I could feel the tears starting to weld in my eyes and I quickly swallowed so they wouldn't ruin my make up. He smiled and winked at me.

"And now the rings." Jacob turned toward Sam and took out my wedding band and engagement ring. He hooked them together. "Now Jacob repeat after me."

"I Jacob give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"I Jacob give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"And of my trust, respect, and loyalty to you, Renesmee."

"and of my trust, respect, and loyalty to you, Renesmee."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." and the ring was on. "Now Renesmee, repeat after me." I took the band from Alice and began to put it on his finger.

"I Renesmee give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"I Renesmee give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"And of my trust, respect, and loyalty to you, Jacob."

"And of my trust, respect, and loyalty to you, Jacob."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." I pushed the ring all the way onto his finger and I felt the single tear fall

down my cheek.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He stepped closer to me and cupped my face, I let my hands rest on his biceps and felt his lips touch mine. We kissed for awhile, but it didn't seem like long enough, when we parted his eyes brows were pushed up. I smiled and he did too.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." and we kissed again.

* * *

_**For the Record, I dont know how a wedding ceremony goes.. I'm fifteen. I tried my best! Thank you for reading, please review!(:**_


	34. Chapter 5 Reception

Chapter Five.

"I love you." I kissed his cheek as he walked me back up to the room. "Can you believe we're married?" His laugh was deep and hoarse. I nodded. "It feels the same, just more, formal." He walked over to me and gripped my waist. "But now it's official, now, you're a black." he kissed my lips softly and then took of his jacket. I unclipped my hair and let my curls fall down my back, they were long and bouncy. "Just the way I like it." He ran his fingers through them and kissed me again. "Ready?" I asked him and we headed down the stairs.

Everyone stood and clinked or clapped as we walked in. Carlisle raised his glass to us, "The new Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black Everyone." I waved and we sat at the table for the wedding party. Soft music was playing in the background and everyone continued as they were once we sat.

"You took you're hair out?" Alice said sternly. I scooted toward Jacob and then was thrust back by her icy cold hand. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I looked away and nodded, she rolled her eyes and turned away. I looked around the room and saw the entire town, my mother's family, my father's family, more vampire clans, and the entire Quileute Tribe. Sam waved at us and I walked over.

"Well if the baby girl hasn't just grown up." He gave me a big bear hug. "Welcome to the family." I kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "Thanks Sam. I love you."

"I love you too." I went around with Jacob from table to table thanking everyone for coming and making small talk. I didn't know half of the people here, but of course Alice invited them all. "Oh honey didn't you look just soo beautiful." I heard Grandma Renee say. She was ageing very gracefully along with Charlie, they were surprisingly sitting together. I hugged them both and exchanged my kisses, and amount of talk before moving on to the Cullen table.

Dad stood immediately and walked over to Jacob. "Well Jacob, I guess this rivalry between us ends huh?" he held out his pale hand. "Maybe, Edward, maybe." I saw Jacobs dark skin reach over and touch my fathers. I sighed with relief and let a sly smile spread across my face. Pure happiness, my family was complete.

"Oh Daddy." I said while wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you for everything, I love you so much." He hugged me back. "You are beautiful darling." He kissed my head.

"Yeah this wedding is beautiful just like you sweetheart. And Jacob, you're looking handsome, I'm guessing you'll take care of my daughter?" He nodded. "Of course Bella, she is your daughter.. I wouldn't you to hurt yourself punching me in the face again." She let out a low laugh. "I'm sure it wouldn't bother me now." he laughed and took my hand. "Probably not."

The rest of the family decided to be social for awhile, while we were being served. The service brought everyone a hearty steak, vegetables, wine, soup, salad, rolls, cheese, and a side of multiple fruits. All of Jacob's favorites. I ate very little as he gorged his food down his throat, practically inhaling it all. I watched all the vampire clans' push their food around or slip a very small amount of food in there mouth, to throw up later. Ick. I was glad that I didn't have to do that,. After a few hours of socializing and eating the real wedding stuff began to happen.

Carlisle cleared his throat and raised his champagne glass. "Now if the best man would say a few words to the lovely couple." he set the full glass down as he sat. I was very sure it was the same glass he had at the very beginning of the party. Sneaky, but smart as always. Sam rose from his seat and walked to the center of the empty dance floor.

"I've known Jacob since he was born. We didn't get along at first, but then he came around. He was always a stubborn one always looking for a fight or defending what he could. He never could fight me though, still a little shrimp I can see. We became closer as our families did too, and then we were…. Well… a pack, if you will. Embroidered into our blood our family will always be friends, and even though Jacob and I fight like a married couple, I know we are best friends. And now Jacob you have this beautiful bride whose been a part of family since she stepped into this world. So may we all wish you a happy and long marriage." He raised his glass and everyone repeated taking a small sip after, even Jacob did too.

I heard my lullaby that my father composed come over the speakers and Esme stood form her seat. "and now the father daughter dance." I looked around and didn't see my dad anywhere. The feeling wrenched in my stomach as I sat there for a few seconds looking ridiculous. Esme sat back down and I still was too.

A could hand touched my back. "Love, could I have this dance?" I turned around quickly to find Edward there smiling his famous crooked smile. I nodded and he led me to the floor. He placed his hand in the middle of my back and placed my right hand on top his, and my left on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. But I can't wait to leave."

He sighed. "I don't want you to leave. Can't you just be my little girl and stay at home forever."

I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder. "Oh Daddy."

"I mean it. You look beautiful, and you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about, you and I will always see each other it'll be like, like I never left." I looked at his golden eyes.

"I know. I just hate the feeling of you going away for a week, alone, unsupervised, with…"

"Dad."

"I'm just trying to let you know what could happen."

"Didn't you get a blessing out of that night?"

"Yes, and that was you." he kissed my head and twirled me in a circle.

"Exactly, and without me you wouldn't have loved me, there would be no wedding, and Jacob wouldn't have found love."

"I guess you're a blessing for everyone, you've changed lives." I could fill the tears welding in my eyes and one almost fall. he caught with the tip of his finger.

"No time for tears." his smile spread even wider. I couldn't quite picture my life without my father, he was in every thing with me. Whether I was getting in trouble or he was holding me, or rocking me to sleep. I pressed all the memories into him and he watched my whole life flash before his eyes. _I love you daddy, and there's nothing I could do without you. _the song began to play its final notes and we ended the dance. I saw his eyes wetting from the memories, "we'll be alive forever, there's room to make more. I love you too." he kissed my cheek and walked me back over to my seat. I sat back down next to Jacob and held his hand. His mile was permanent on his face and we couldn't take our eyes off of each other.

"And now it's time for the cake!" Rosalie said into the microphone. We stood up and walked to the center of the floor where the cake and table were placed in front of us. It was a 7 layered white chocolate cake with chocolate truffle swirl. The outside was all white with fake black and purple lilies placed in decorative spots. The cake was a black and white outlined, stacked high . I didn't want the people at the top so we just had the cake very decorative. I watched Jake cut a huge piece off and we moved so everyone could see. Our pictures were up on the screen so people in the back could see just fine. He poured each of us a glass of champagne. I looked up and saw everyone surrounding us cameras ready, and I honestly wasn't to sure what they were going to film.

And then BAM, I felt flavored creamy stuff fly all over my face, and I hear a deep voice laughing. I wiped my eyes and mouth and looked at everyone my face so serious.

"Did you just shove that, all over my face?" he bit his lip to hold his smile in. "Uh no I think it was that guy right there." he pointed to an older gentlemen with grey shiny hair and thick glasses.

"Oh really. I mean it's cool if you did or not, I was just checking.." I grabbed my plats and shoved it in his face and rubbed it until I was done. I started laughing as everyone else did and then we grabbed more care and started throwing it. I saw more then our pieces flying and we stopped. I grabbed Jacob by the cheeks and pulled his face to mine as I fell to the floor. His frosted lips pressed against mine and we smudged the cake on us even more. Everyone cheered and we could see the flashes of the cameras with our eyes closed. I could hear alice muttering under breathe about how I was going to look now and how I had probably ruined my dress.

"I think were supposed to hook arms and take a drink now." jake said. I nodded and he set me on my feet. We grabbed the crystal glass and wrapped our arms around one another. "Ready?" We put it to our lips and drank. It felt stingy and chilly against my throat. It burned and I didn't like, so I stopped and he swallowed all of his.

I wiped his face off with a thick napkin and then wiped mine. "How do I look?" He kissed my cheek and then pulled a piece of cake out of my hair. "Perfect."


	35. Chapter 6 Sarah

Chapter 6

"Hurry!" Alice screamed at me as I was running up the stairs holding my dress in both hands. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked out at everyone. My prince was down there looking at me smiling, and signaled for me to go change. I nodded and started running again. Esme took my arm and pulled me in the room.

"Undress now." Rosalie said sternly. My mother was bringing my dress out trying not to shed a tear. My dress was in Alice's hands now and my mother brought me my new piece of clothing. I slipped the tight dress on and changed my shoes. I guess the thought of having to hurry never crossed my mind. I didn't want to be here anymore, with all of these people, it's not what I wanted. I love them, but at this moment I wanted to be alone with Jacob. Just me and him all alone. No one to interrupt us or intrude on our time just me and him and forever. I just stood there while everyone worked quickly around me, touching up my make up, grabbing my bags, squirting me with new perfume changing my jewelry. I wish it would be over. I realized I never felt the insecurity of not being the only beautiful girl, Rosalie was beautiful all of them were I just didn't think that I was the only beautiful girl in Jacob's eyes. There was a faint knock at the door and I turned around. Alice snapped me back into place and Billy rolled in.

"Could I have a moment with the bride?' His nose scrunched and you could see the curiosity rolling over his face from being in the room with full of vampires. "No harm no foul." Esme said out loud, "of course you can, please excuse us." she said while pushing everyone else out. He nodded and they left. I sat on a red plush chair that he was next to and looked at him.

"I love my son Renesmee, and I love you as well. Make each other happy. You're a beautiful girl and he's a handsome boy. If his mother were here now.. She'd be in love with you. You're just like her and I think that's what he notices most." I looked down he was so sweet, he was ageing and no one knew how long he had. "My time might be soon Renesmee and it's your job to keep him going strong." I nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket. "I wanted you to have this." He pulled a silver ring out, it had one little tiny diamond in the center of it; I looked at him while he dropped it in my hand. "It was Jacob's mothers, and I want you to have it." I shook my head. I couldn't take this it was way to valuable. "No. it should be with you. Or Jacob not with me." he shook his hand and slid it onto my middle finger.

"Please." he shook his head. "I've been with your grandfather almost every night this week. Doing the same ol' thing, and I realized that I wasn't spending much time with my son, and that he was going with his own peeps and I was going with my own."

I looked back at him. "peeps?"

"just keeping it real."

"hahaha, okay."

He smiled. "so will you keep it?" I looked it over and thought of Jacob's mother. She was beautiful she had long black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and high cheeks bones. Her name was Sarah Black, and she died in a car accident. He doesn't really remember her because he was young, but his sisters do. That's why they're rarely home, it reminds them of it. It reminds them of the pain they felt when it happened. Immediately I thought of his sisters. "You should keep it for Rachel or Rebecca. They'd like to have it." Billy shook his head, "I know they probably would but I have plenty of memorable, more memorable pieces of their mom to give them, so have this."

"But I never knew her.."

"But she would want you to."

I finally gave in and kissed Billy on the cheek. We left the room and Charlie was waiting for him. I hugged them both and walked down the stairs to be greeted by Jacob.

"They're a great couple eh Bills?"

"Yeah Charlie, to think it was almost your daughter."

"We're family now, that's all that matters."

"Aw man don't get sappy, we've been family."

"You're right, let's go get a drink."

Jacob took my arm. "Ready?" I held up the ring. "My mom's?" He looked around. "Why do you have my Mom's ring?" I put it back on and took his hand. "Your dad wanted me to have it, he said I was apart of the family and he wanted me to have a piece of her too." Jacob smiled and looked up at Billy and Charlie. He flashed them a smile and turned back to me. I could feel the happiness spread across me as he smiled back at me too. "Well I guess there right." I kissed he cheek and we walked out the door. Jazz and Carlisle were at the car putting our bags in.

"Have fun." Carlisle said shutting the trunk.

"But not to much fun." I turned to see my dad and mom behind me. I hugged them both and waved to everyone cheering. "Love you guys!" and Jacob helped me in the car. He snapped a wink and a smile at them and climb in the car shutting the door.

"Ready for the Honeymoon?"

I kissed his lips. "Of course I am!"


	36. Chapter 7 Swim

Chapter 7

The island was small, miles away from the nearest coast. It was completely isolated and completely romantic. My grandparents came here, my parents came here, now I'm here, and hopefully my children will come here. Welcome to Esme Island. The plane itself was small and I slept on Jacob's shoulder the whole time. I didn't realize that he was asleep too until we landed hard against the calm waters and he jumped in his seat. The pilot and his co-pilot carried our bags to the house and then left. If we needed anything we were to call the main island, or take the speed boat.

"After you my love." Jacob said while holding out his hand for me to walk into the honeymoon home. I turned to him. "Aren't you going to carry me? Like in the movies?" He dropped his arm and smiled at me. "Just kidding, I don't find it romantic so please don't." He sighed with a laugh and followed me in.

The room automatically lit up as soon as we stepped in, no switches anywhere around the house. The kitchen was all white and the living room was all golden. I had the feeling every room had a signature color. I could smell the scent of sweet vanilla as I walked into the vacation home even farther. I peeked in every room and finally found the master bedroom, all the way up stairs in the west wing. It was a violet and brown colored room; couches, chairs, desks, the canopy bed, all of it matched those two colors. It had a long balcony that swept around the side of the house and led out wide enough that there was a hammock/bed swing on it too.

Jacob placed our suitcases on the cushioned bed and took off his jacket. "Want to go for a swim?" I nodded and grabbed my duffle bag.

The bathroom was another world. The walls were painted all violet; freshly painted. White tile floor, matching sink and toilet, and a sauna bathtub with a pull off shower head. I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. My hair was still immaculately curled nice and my make up was as if I had just put it on. Probably because Rosalie sprayed my face with Makeup Stay for almost an hour. I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor, opening my duffle bag I realized Alice packed more then one swimsuit. I picked out a lime green one that tied around the neck and back. It was just plain at the top and the bottoms said Hurley on the butt. I grabbed a white towel in the bag and went outside.

When I walked down to the beach I saw Jacob walking out into the ocean. He disappeared as I began to walk towards the shore line. The water was extremely warm, like a summer night. My thoughts were still collecting when Jacob popped back up flipping his hair every which way, "You coming?" he turned toward me. "Cause I can swim alone." He floated a way and I took a step toward him.

He met me half way his warm hands resting on my back making it even hotter then it already was. He pulled me close to him and kissed my neck. I felt the shivers go down my back as I clamped my hands delicately on his face. His muscles clenched and he pulled me deeper into the water; we were standing waist deep now. I ran my hands down his arms, back up, and then down his chest. He watched me the whole time. His face smooth and serious, his eyes big and welcoming. His jaw clenched and I ran my hands back up to his face. My fingers trailed through his hair and I pushed his lips to mine. It was like every other kiss but with more passion more realism like we could do whatever we wanted now and everything would fall into place. My fingertips danced from his hair to his pecks and I gracefully rested them there.

"I'm glad I get to look down at my hand and see this ring on my finger, and realize that I am the luckiest girl in the world and I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled an embracing smile at me, "And I'm glad I get to look down and see this girl that is so beautiful and so happy, and is willing to let me know that I am the luckiest guy in the world and I get to spend the rest of my life with her.. Forever."

His warm hand brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me again. I dropped my hands to waist and let him kiss my jaw line. I could feel his hands caress my shoulders, arms and back. My stomach and heart clenched as the nervous feeling swept over me and then he kissed my lips softly again sending the feeling away. We backed up and he laid me down on the shore, the warm waves crashing against the back of our bodies, sending his body heat and the waves temperature against my skin with every moment or breathe we made. He kissed me again and I cupped his face, letting his hands stroke my back. He stopped in the middle and pulled away from my kiss. I felt his right hand resting over the knot in my swimsuit top holding it together, "Ready.." he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek sending him the excitement and fulfillment I had floating in me from my body to his.


	37. Chapter 8 Morning After

Chapter 8

My eyes fluttered open and I looked toward the ocean. The sun was just creeping up and the sky was filled with different shades of orange and blues. I rolled over feeling the sand stick to my skin and snuggled into Jacob's arms. He'd probably sleep a little longer so I decided to try and go back to sleep. I was so comfortable in his warm arms, but I couldn't drift. I decided it'd be fun to go for a swim. The water was so calm and warm. I walked a bit further and then went under. I could see the rays of the sun glowing through the water as I swam deep into the ocean. I swam back up and walked to the shore. Swimming alone wasn't as fun as I thought I would have.

"If only someone would wake up." I said to myself while grabbing my towel and swimsuit. I walked back toward the house and threw everything in the hamper. I walked into the master bedroom and grabbed my suitcase. This house was too beautiful, I was still awed by the beauty. Awed by the beauty of Jake's body and this house. It was a dream come true here, and I never wanted to leave. I grabbed a pair of white shorts and a red hoodie. I took a long shower hoping to kill sometime but I couldn't. My thought's kept traveling back to last night, how I had so much fun, how I got married, my first time, and being alone with Jacob. It was all perfect.

When I got out I just decided to let my curls fall on there own today, but I tamed them a little. I applied my make up and went downstairs to see if Jacob was still asleep. When I looked out the window his tan body was laying face first in the sand with his head turned and his arms outstretched. He was still sleeping obviously.

"Hmm." thinking about loud seemed more relaxing and time passing then thinking in my mind. But then it could make me seem crazy? I'm a half vampire girl who just married a werewolf.. I think I've passed crazy.

"Married." I said while I looked down at my hand and twisted the ring on my finger so it was centered correctly. I decided to fix Jacob a big breakfast. Him waking up would take the longest period of time. I didn't understand how he could stay asleep for so long and eat so much. It was repulsive at times but then so cute. I let the food cook on the stove and walked outside. The sun had risen way higher into the sky and the beams of light were brighter then when they started. Blueberry muffins, pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, orange juice, strawberries, and bagels were all spread out across the isolated bar in the kitchen. I didn't want to waste my time by carrying it all to the dinning table. The clock read 8 30.

"Jacob Black. I cannot wait any longer." I started walking towards him and laid on his back. I stretch my arms out with his and rested my lips to his ear. "Good morning." He didn't move, and I rolled my eyes. His snore grunted a little and I lent down again. This time I pressed my lips to ear and kissed him softly. I kissed his jaw line, his neck and his nose. Before I could even sit up he flipped over and sat me back down. His dark hands were stroking my thighs. "Did anyone ever to tell you to not disturb a wolf's slumber?"

"A wolf's slumber? Are we in a Disney movie now?" He smiled brightly.

"Well if I wasn't mistaken your life is a fairytale." He was right, my life was a fairytale. I rested my forearms in the sand and kissed his lips. His soft moist lips moved with mine he flipped me over and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt the caress of his lips move to my neck. "I made you breakfast."

He kept kissing my neck and the start of my chest. "Not hungry." I felt the rumble of his stomach on mine just as he said that. "Liar." He pushed hair out his way and kept at it. "Yeah you're right. I'll pick up where I left off later." he jumped up and grabbed me around my waist. The ground became farther away and I felt his rock hard shoulder jab my stomach as he flew me over.

"Aaaah." He ran into the house and flung me over the couch and started for the kitchen. "It looks great babe thanks!" his hoarse voice was already full with food as he spoke. I climbed off the soft cushioned couch and strolled my way into the empty barstool next to him.

"Wha oo anna doo tuhhday?" Hi slung out several pieces of food and then gulped down a big glass of orange juice. I felt my face turn pale and my eyes drain out as I watched him scarf more food down. My shoulders let up a slight shrug and I propped my head against my arm.

"You're so lucky I love you.." He shot me a smile with a piece of bacon stuck in his teeth.

"I love you too."

"You make it really hard." His light brown eyes twinkled over as I watched his gaze. He swallowed the last bites from his plate and put in the sink. The orange juice drained so quickly down his throat I thought it was going to squirt out in some place in his body. He folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin high.

I sped over to him and arms wrap around his stomach and stroke his lower back. He looked away from me and I stepped on my tip toes to reach his view. "I was just kidding!"

He turned his head the opposite direction now. "Ohh the silent treatment huh? You cant ignore me forever." He looked back at me winked, "Watch me." He slipped past and sat on the couch turning on the T.V. My body pressed against the counter and I jumped over toward him landing just behind him. I bent over running my hands along his chest and kissing his neck. It was his second weakness. He let out a soft laugh and scooted a seat over but I followed him. I caressed his arms and worked up to his ear, kissing it softly and blowing slowly inside of it. He leaped up and grabbed my ribs. I landed with a thud against his legs and he gripped my arms. "You kill me sometimes." I lent up and kissed his neck again tracing my fingers through his hair, he pulled me up and I followed him out of the room.

* * *

**Hiii, so sorry this chapter isn't that interesting, and sorry if the story isn't that interesting later.. I NEED SOME IDEAS! (:  
sooo, Read the chapters, then REVIEW; WITH AN IDEA! and if i like it, i'll P.M. youu and you'll be a character in my story(:  
K? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! CAUSE I KNOW YOUR READING(: THANKS!**


	38. Chapter 9 Island

**Chapter 9**

"**So what's happened? The pixie voice piped over the phone.**

"**Nothing really." I continued to clip my hair up in a neat messy bun for tonight. The phone scratched and growled at me as I curled a strand that was left out in front. **

"**Your so full of.." the phone scratched again. I jerked the phone around to try and find a better signal and then set it back down. I grabbed a black strapless cocktail dress and slid it on. It hugged my body and I slid my hands down my sides. **

"**Alice, I don't know what you're talking about." I heard her harrumph in the background. My nude lip gloss glimmered in the dim lighting and I touched up my eyeliner and blush. **

"**Some stuff has happened but I mean it's only the second night, I don't know what else you want me to tell you?"**

"**How was the night?" **

"**It was amazing." My body slid onto the bed, stomach first and I took the phone off speaker phone. "How was your night?" **

"**don't change the subject."**

"**I'm not."**

"**Did you, ya know.."**

"**Alice I-" The doorknob turned slowly and Jacob entered wearing a bowtie and black suit. "Tell Alice to mind her own business." Walking to the mirror he adjusted the bowtie and clamped on a watch, already acting like he's fifty. **

"**Ha ha, very funny." I bid her a goodbye and hung up the phone. My head immediately dropped the soft fluffiness of the bed and I looked at the wall clock. 5:35. It's to early for a nap and Jacob and I were going to go to dinner at the main island. Maybe I could rest my eyes for a little bit, I began to let the lids drop when Jacobs hot hands gripped my ankles tightly. "Uh huh, no time, we have to go." He started to tug and I gripped the bars of the headboard as tightly as I could. "If you break that Esme will have you head." He tugged tighter but I knew he was right, I let go and let him grab my entire body to him.**

**He pulled me all the way up and then set me back down and flew my white strappy heels at me. "Hurry." I rolled my eyes and started to tie on my heels. When I was finished he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms in his pockets leaning against he railing. "Look who finally decided to come down here." I rolled my eyes again and reached the bottom of the stairs. He was acting like a dad more than an in love husband. I didn't want to bug him about it though, I know he wanted this week to be just as perfect as I did. I let my pale arms and hands rub his consolingly. **

"**Could I ask you a favor?" He pulled his hands out of his pocket. "What?" I took a step closer and rushed my hands up to his shoulders and began to rub them as well. "Kiss me?" He didn't hesitate, immediately he pushed his lips to mine. His hard kiss was soothing, I slide my arms under his and around his body as I pulled my lips away. He kissed my forehead and hugged me back. **

"**I love you." he said while kissing my cheek. I pulled his lips to mine again and drug him out the door. The sky already held the moon and the stars. They were twinkling bright as a gust of clouds rolled over the sky. His arm was rested on my lower back guiding me down the pathway to the boat. It was a medium sized speed boat, that was very comfortable. It was a solid white with red lining and went up to a speed of 75mph within 4 seconds if you knew how to press on it. **

"**Wanna drive?" he asked me? I hesitated a moment and then decided I was just going to enjoy the ride. The wind was blowing a slight chill and I held my fingers in the warm water. My head rested against the side of the boat. **

"_**Hello Darling. Glad to see you've come to us." I closed my eyes and opened them again, I was laying in my bed wearing an old red t-shirt from Jacob's high school. My mother was holding my hand, her nimble fingers stroking mine. "Congratulations honey." I shook my head and sat up farther. My back was aching and my neck was all tensed up. Jacob was towering over my head sweat beading on his face. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed the side of my cheek. His face was flushed and I didn't understand what was going on. Carlisle poked his head in the room, "Are you ready?"**_

**Jacob's hands were thrusting me a little as he tried to wake me up. "Babe. Babe. Baaaaaaaabe." He lifted me off the seat and carried me over the boat. The city's lights were blinding, you could see every building's rays fly into the night sky. Cars were speeding across the streets and many people were walking a fast pace on the sidewalk. I took Jacob's hand in mine and gripped it tightly, he started to walk forward and I followed behind him. The sidewalk was crowded and he started across the street. **

"**Jacob No!" I screamed as he drug me across the street. Several taxi's almost hit us but he pulled me over just in time. He let out a soft chuckle as I punched him in the arm. "Jerk." He rubbed his bicep. "Well if you didn't sit there and think I wouldn't have had to save you." I crossed my arms and turned away from him, admiring the rest of the city as I pretended to be upset with him. He slid his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. My weakness. "Do you want to go eat now?' I nodded and he led me to a restaurant called The Elephant Bar. **

**The book keeper eyed us suspiciously as we walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. His blonde hair was gelled to the side and his bright blue eyes lit up the room. He looked more like he was going to a business meeting, then seating us for dinner. I looked me and Jacob over more to see if we were even presentable to eat her and we were. I didn't understand what could be hypnotizing besides our looks but I was used to it. We never got this look before when we were together. I grabbed Jacob's hand with my right and squeezed his wrist my left. My head stretched up to his hear, "He's staring." Jacob nodded and winked at me. I guess it didn't bother him, but nothing bother him, he knew he was strong and handsome. He knew that he could have his way. **

"**Good evening, may I help you?" He asked, his gawking continued as we came closer. I huffed a sigh and stood somewhat behind Jacob. We nodded at his response and he uncapped his pen. "Just two of you?" The guy squinted at us from the corner of his eye. **

"**Yes, and we'd like a seat in the back." Jacob said sternly. I gave the man my best pleasurable smile as he returned the cap back to his pen. **

"**Yes sir. Right this way." He grabbed leather menus and slid them under his arm. I held onto Jacob's hand the entire walk through the restaurant. Many elderly woman and young couples glared at us like we were a fresh piece of meat. I smiled at most and didn't receive a response. One lady all dressed in gold and black with diamonds and pearls from head to toe grabbed my hand and stopped me I my tracks. **

"**By God, look at the size of that thing, why have you ever seen anything like it?" She put on thick black glasses at the tip of her toe and shook my hand from side to side. **

"**I'm sorry darling, but you're ring struck me by surprise, it was very hard to miss." I smiled at the woman as she passed my hand around the table to her loyal followers. "Thank you." I started to pull away when she yanked it down again. "And it's on your left hand, I bet this young fellow here was the one who gave it to you huh? Newlyweds I'm guessing?" Jacob walked back over and slid his hand on my lower back. The lady let go of my hand and stiffened her seat. **

"**Ahh, I see **_**he**_** gave it to you I guess." She turned away and we started on. Her head snapped to watch us leave. **

"**What is with this island?" Jacob whispered to me as we sat down on separate sides of the booth. **

"**I think it's the way we look together."**

"**What do you mean?' **

**I rested my hands on the table and looked around the room at everyone starring. "We're both completely beautiful and handsome, but we don't go together." **

**He sat back in his seat and squinted at me. "We don't go together." **

**I nodded, laying his hand out flat on the table I placed mine with his. "We're beautiful, but we don't match." He looked at our hands and understood what I meant."**

"**Were way into the future of those times, you think everyone would get over it." I shrugged my shoulders at his response to our flawless skin. "Maybe here they never did." He placed his menu down on the table and crossed his fingers together. I pushed myself back against the seat and smiled to myself. **

"**What?" His flawless smile sparkled at me. I looked out across the restaurant and saw a rich family sitting at a table with another. The parents were talking amongst themselves, conversing about each others children, when not realizing that there children were sending each other signals from across the table and whispering amongst themselves. **

"**Do you ever think about children?" **

**His eyes widened. "Yes.. But we just got married."**

"**I know, I was just wondering. I mean I would want children, is that something you would want."**

"**Is it even possible?"**

"**Can you answer my question?" I didn't mean to sound aggravated but it was something I wanted to know. I knew Jake and I were soul mates, I just wanted to know if we wanted some of the same dreams, the same goals, the same hopes. **

"**Yes. It is something I want. Now, you answer my question, is it possible?"**

"**I don't know. We'd probably have to ask…"**

"**Carlisle." **

"**Yeah." **

"**I mean, if it were possible. What do you think everyone would think, your mom, your dad, my dad, your grandfather, my sisters, sam, blondie, the volturi." **

**I shuddered and he saw my eyes. The Volturi were the number one Vampire Clan. They made the rules, kept everyone in line, and were completely royalty. They lived in Italy and have been around for years, Carlisle used to be apart of them until he didn't approve of their ways and left. Aro has been trying to get me to join them for years, we finally got through my monthly visits and were becoming slight acquaintances. He called every once in awhile just to check in, he said there was no need for us to contact personally if I looked the same, was behaving, or joined them. But that would never happen, I could never leave my family. "The Volturi, yes well, we don't know what they would say, but I guess we would have to find out."**

**He chuckled softly. "If it **_**is **_**possible. I want boys."**

**Now I got the chance to laugh. "Boys? I want girls." he eyed me for a gender argument. The dim lighting casting shadows across his already darkened face. He opened his mouth to say something but a blonde girl with a messy ponytail and a navy strapless dress walked up to us. She had on black small rectangular glasses, her hand held an order slip, and a tray with wine glasses full of water with lemon and the straws already inside of the glasses. She passed them out to us and straightened her already tight enough dress. **

"**May I.." Her pause wasn't subtle at all (sarcasm.) She looked from Jacob back to myself and then over again. She cleared her throat to continue. I now understood what Rosalie meant, flattery from humans was the best. "May I take your order." **

**Jake tilted his head at me. "Ladies first Babe." I reopened my menu and looked at the blonde waitress. "I'll have the Teriyaki Chicken."**

"**What sides."**

"**Garlic mashed potatoes, and some type of vegetable, just surprise me. Please." **

"**What to drink?"**

"**The water is fine." She nodded with a smile and turned toward Jacob. "And for you sir?"**

**He looked up at me. "I'll have the KC Strip. Medium well, and the same sides as the lady over here, and if you could please bring us your best appetizer." He smiled at me with a wink. I looked up at her and she gracefully turned away. **

"**So, back to children.."**

**He nodded, his tan hand ran through his hair to make sure it was still perfect. "Boys."**

"**Girls."**

"**Boys."**

"**Compromise." **

"**I'm listening."**

"**We can't really control what happens, but I get to name them, or I'll never kiss you again." **

"**Is that a threat?"**

"**Promise." I flashed him my father's famous crooked smile and a tilt of my head. He stood up and slipped onto my side of my seat. His body pushing against mine. I was leaning away from him as he kept creeping closer to me. "I think we both get to name, and you will kiss me again. Because you can't go a second without wanting to or craving to feel…" he lent closer, his warm breath hit my face. "my lips." his voice led into a sweet whisper and I almost melted in to him. He pressed his forehead to mine and gripped my back resting his free hand on the table. "3.…. 2.…." before he could his one I smashed my lips to his and ran my fingers through his hair. I slightly opened my eyes to watch his hands as they were both about to grab me I quickly slid under the table to the other side of the seat. His head jerked up and he looked at me.**

"**That's cheating."**

**I shot him my smile again and blew him a kiss. "Did we decide?" He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand. "I don't know, did we?" I placed my pale hand in his and gripped it tightly, and sealed it with a shake.**


	39. Chapter 10 Swim

Chapter 10.

The dinner was so extravagant, I was becoming very tired. The cities bright lights were dimming as we stepped onto the sidewalk. Leaving the restaurant was a relief but a disappointment, how could I enjoy human food more then blood? Sometimes I confused my own self. I slid my hands across the top of my head to make sure that my hair was still in perfect condition. Jake was checking his phone to see if Seth was doing okay back at the house. I flipped open my dinner purse and pulled out my phone. 1 message, and 1 missed call. They were both from Dad.

_Hello Renessme, I was just checking into see how you were. You forgot to call us when you landed, well because you spoke with Alice earlier I understand your doing just fine. I miss you and I love you. _

I'll call him back later. He was right, I was having fun, but I didn't want to spend my every special moment with Jacob thinking about my family. I loved them but this was my time. "What time is it?" My eyes closed slowly and I quickly reopened them. He looked at his wrist and then back at me. "Its only 9." I placed my hand with his and rested my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my bicep, and I could feel my body falling asleep.

"I'm exhausted."

"Do you wanna go back?"

"Hmmm." I turned my face into his neck and wrapped my arms around him. "Only if you want to." He sighed and made me look at him. "I'm not going to force you to stay awake, we're going back." I nodded and crosses the street with him when it was clear. We walked back to the pier and climbed onto the boat. This time I could hear him drive slower. The water wasn't crashing against itself, and the boat wasn't bouncing. I could barely hear the water even make a stir. My head laid on his lap and his rough hands stroked my forehead. My eyes were falling and falling farther into the back of my head and I could feel my ears beginning to drowned every sound out of my mind. My body was going limp and numb and I could feel my heart beat slowing its pace. I finally let my eyes close and I took a deep sigh and let myself go to sleep. It was to easy and to comfortable that I couldn't even help myself from completely falling into unconsciousness.

When I woke I could feel the pins sticking into my head as I rolled over. "How'd I get here?" The window was open letting the warm ocean air fill up the room. I could smell the sea from here it made my nose quench and my stomach churn. I smashed my face into the pillow and felt my stomach unsettle. When I finally climbed out of bed I unclipped my long hair; letting my curls fall down my back. I was still dressed from last night and my make up was smudged. Where was Jacob? I slowly walked out of the room letting my mind regain consciousness.

The entire house's lights were on. This house barely had windows, a reason I wasn't sure why. I walked down the stairs and saw Jacob sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He turned toward me -the sun shining in through one of the very few windows- making his eyes sparkle in the light as so did his smile. I tried to smile back but I couldn't. I climbed onto the couch with him and crossed my legs.

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty." I shook my head. "Sleeping beauty? What time is it?" He clicked the center button on the T.V. remote and I saw. It was 1:52.

"ALMOST TWO?" He nodded and threw his head back against the couch. "What's the problem?"

"Jacob you know me. I don't sleep in." he nodded and eyed me. "maybe it's just the weather here." I shrugged my shoulders. His hand cupped my chin and turned my face toward him. "You look tired. Do you want to take a nap?" I slapped his hand away. "Take a nap, are you crazy I just woke up." He picked me up and set me on top of him. "Do you need to hunt?" He kissed my neck trying to calm me down and it was just pissing me off more. "No. I'll hunt tonight, I don't even think I need to hunt." His brown eyes pierced mine.

His eyes furrowed together. "Well what do you want to do? Because I'm trying to help you out. I don't know what else to do."

I kissed his lip and turned my head with an odd look. "I don't know!" I didn't mean to yell. I looked at him and then looked out the window. The sun was just past it's highest reach of the day and I saw the diamonds reflect off of the water. "Let's go for a swim."

"Will that make you feel better?" He looked out the window, his voice barely audible.

"Yes."

"Well then let's go swimming." I climbed off the couch and skipped back to the room. All of a sudden I was overwhelmed with excitement. I grabbed my suitcase and opened it, close spat out at me as the overstuffed bag flew open. I grabbed several pieces of swimsuits and held them up. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear. I just wanted to pick the good one. I took a solid colored orange bikini, that clipped in the front with the top and short shorts for the bottom. I brushed my teeth, fixed my face and sorted out my curls so I looked decent enough in the sunlight. I could hear Jacob walk outside. I looked out of the bathroom window and saw him standing on the beach stretching; his blue trunks complimenting his skin. He turned and signaled for me to come out there. I climbed out of the window and dropped from the 2 story house. My landing was graceful and silent.

The white sand was warm and as soft as cotton. I put my big sunglasses on and walked to the water. My fingers traced outlines on Jacob's back. The heat was excruciating, thank the Lord I could take it. I turned on Jacob's Ipod laying over by the tree so we'd have some music. When I came back he was no where to be found. I tried adjusting my eyes to look under the water to find him, but I couldn't see. The water was crystal clear with it's blue color and I still couldn't find the 150 pound, muscular, wolf swimming underwater.

I felt a force grab my ankles and I slammed into the water. My glasses floating away from me and the bubbles clouded my view. I came up for air and looked around to see if I could find Jacob.

"Jacob! This isn't funny!" I screamed at him, wherever he was. I swam under looking for him trying not to hit any coral reefs or rocks. When I came back up I brushed my hand over my eyes so no water dripped in to burn them.

"Enjoying your swim?" His deep voice echoed as he yelled down at me. I looked up to see him sitting on a tree branch hanging out over the water.

"Get in here. I'm supposed to be swimming with you, not by myself!" he flipped off the branch and landed within seconds. His head popped up out of the water into my face and he kissed my cheek. Even in the cool water his warmth still spread. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shoved him under the water. The bubbles blew up from the ocean and popped in my face.

"Ahhh!" I felt a force push off the bottom of my feet as I flipped backwards. When I came back up he was laughing. I splashed at his face and he splashed back at me. The cool water flying everywhere.

"Feeling better?" He asked his face turning into concern.

"Much." I began to swim towards him and stopped inches from his face. The blue water rocking us back and forth hitting his and my chin. I scooted a little closer to him my eyes not blinking or moving.

He whispered, "Tempting me?"

I closed my eyes and scooted a little closer to him. My lips just barely touching his. "Hmm, mm." I denied. He let out a soft sigh and then kissed me. He gripped the back of my waist and started swimming backwards to the shore as he was kissing me. I laid against the sand and let the water splash all the way past my head - pushing me upwards a little every time - while Jacob laid right beside me.

I rolled onto him. "Kiss me." he did as he was told and kissed me passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair, "ahhhhhh." I shrieked. I felt a severe pain form in my lower stomach as I began twitching against his body.

**So, here's the two chapters. I know their kind of lame, but I'm hoping that your reviews will **

**Motivate me to write amazing chapters for you(: *hint double hint* **

**FOR CHRISTMAS; I would actually love to get atleast 5 reviews.. Because I keep getting emails saying that people are marking my story as there favorite.. And it makes me smile and feel good.**

**So, maybe you could just make me feel fantastic by please reviewing! (:**

**THANKS.**


	40. Chapter 11 My Love

Chapter 11.

Jacob's POV.

"Ahhhh." was all I could hear and I jerked away from her. Had I hurt her? Had I done something wrong? What was wrong?" She laid there in the sand curled up in a ball, clutching her stomach with all her might, she was frozen, her body twitching and her eyes just glazed over. She didn't' look at me or respond to my snaps in her face. Her left had flew up from hers side and gripped the sand squeezing more and more into it.

"Ness, honey what's wrong?" I tried to turn her over and she screamed louder. Thank God we were alone on the beach, but then that could also be a bad thing. I didn't want to leave her but I didn't know what to do!

"Ness!" Tears poured from her eyes and then she closed them tightly; sealing them from the rest of the world. Her hand released her stomach and she opened her mouth to let out a gasp.

I knelt closer to her, to listen to her. The sweat dripping my face and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Nessie.. Are you alright?" Her hands fell loose and let out another sigh. I couldn't just leave her and question her when she couldn't respond. I cradled her in my arms and sprinted into the house. Her body bouncing against my mine as I ran faster and faster. I laid her on the couch slowly and ran into the kitchen.

Grabbing the house phone and dialing Carlisle's number faster then I ever had. My throat was running dry, and I could feel my body begin to shake with a tremble, not anger. I looked into the living room and saw her laying very still.

"Hello, Jacob?" his voice sounding pleasant but curious.

"We have a problem. I don't know what happened, or what to do! She's just lying there, she was screaming and now.. Now… now she's just.." I stammered part of the story to him.

He shushed me. "Breathe Jacob tell me what happened?"

"We were swimming and then we were laying on the beach kissing when all of a sudden she started screaming, pure agony. Her eyes started filling with tears and all she did was grip her stomach. She wouldn't let go of it, Carlisle! Then she closed her eyes really tightly and started twitching!" I replayed the thought I my mind and began to let the tears fall.

"Anything else?" His words were quick, and I could tell her was far from the others to not worry them.

"She let out a gasp and then laid there. She hasn't responded to me or moved yet. I don't know what to do!" I could barely make those words out between sobs.

"Uggghhhhhhh." Her high voice groaned as she stretched a little.

"She just made a noise!" I screamed into the phone. There was a lot of noise coming from Carlisle's end when he finally came back to the phone. "Were already on our way."

I hung up the phone and threw it across the room. The plastic pieces shattered against the wall making a large gash in the paint. I walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table. I placed the wool blanket over her, just in case her body temperature was changing or she just needed to be more comfy.

"A wash cloth." I said to myself. I ran into the kitchen and dampened a cloth. When I acme back she was laying with her eyes open and her mouth hanging slightly open. Her breathing heavy and her chocolate eyes drained with a pale grey brown. Blackened circles were forming around her eyes while her lips turned to her skin color. I placed the cloth on her forehead and cupped her cheek.

"Hey." I said, my voice scratchy. She tried to sit up but her body melted back into the Victorian couch.

"hi.." her voice not even audible, the whisper so delicate I even had to strain my ears to hear.

I knelt onto the floor, "What happened to you?" my right hand beginning to stroke her hair.

"I. don't. know." She stopped for a breathe, I didn't want to aggravate her by making her talk, but it was the only way I could understand what had happened to her. I rested my head beside hers and she touched my cheek.

"I'm fine Jacob. Just had a… -sighing- stomach pain." She turned onto her back.

My chuckle came out quicker then I'd expected. "I don't think that was just a stomach pain." She rolled her eyes and smiled. Her cheeks becoming a little flushed. Feeling better already I guess. She looked at me her eyes droopy, "Kiss me." I could feel my face warm over even more.

"Ha. No more kisses for awhile, please rest for me." I pleaded toward her. She coherently refused and tried to get up but her body collapsed again. "hm-mm, maybe I will rest." I nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her forehead. I walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in a plush chair and watched her. I watched her body toss and turn under the blanket, her eyes move under the eyelids. Her breathing heavy and her face even more pale then before.

"I love you." I whispered to her. She was far into her sleep to hear me but I didn't care.. It had to be said.

**Now I know this one was super dooper short, but hopefully you'll review if I upload more chapters in one night(:**

**As you can see, I'm looking forward to your reviews! **

**The next chapter, will be interesting to you.. Hopefully! (:**


	41. Chapter 12 Monster

I hope you've enjoyed the last chapters I've uploaded, I might not upload for awhile, unless i jsut start getting many ideas.  
Hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS if i dont upload before then(:

Chapter 12. **(Still Jacob's Point of View)**

It took the family forever to get her. Only a few hours, but it felt like days. I hadn't moved from my stop, taken my eyes off of her, or let alone breathed. Obviously I was breathing, but I was so focused there would be times that I forgot too and had to catch my breathe. She stirred so often while her body slowly lifted and heaved itself as she took in slow short breathes. My head was pounding from the anxiety and I needed to sleep. Bad.

"Where is she?" Blondie was the first to walk in. Her voice incredibly angry. I could hear the snarl building in her chest causing an echo throughout the house. "Mutt. What did you do?"

I stood up. "Nothing, I don't know what happened." She strutted toward her side and got in Nessie's face.

"She's sleeping, so you should just not disturb her."

"I don't think you have any room to tell me what to do." Her head snapped up. _Great, I'm gonna be in a house with pissed vampires that don't believe me._

"What happened?" Edward's voice startled me as he stood behind me. His chest broadened and his eyes locked on mine. "We left as soon as we heard."

"We were on the beach kissing, and she started screaming and holding her stomach."

He sped over to Renessme and before I knew it she was cradled in his lap. Still sound asleep like when she was a baby. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all hauled in tons of suitcases quickly. Carlisle was unloading his medical bag on the coffee table. They all moved so quickly it was hard to keep up with, especially now when my eyes could barely keep in focus.

"Edward! Where is she?" Bella was beside Edward on the couch, crouching over the seat.

The only person I would honestly care to talk to was Alice, at least she could understand. If not talk to any of them at all.

"Well Alice is outside Jacob, you can talk to her, unless you'd prefer to be alone…" His head turned to the side. "Or dead."

"Ya know Edward just because you whisper the "or dead thing" doesn't mean I can't hear it." I heard him sigh, but I listened to him. Alice was sitting on the pier her feet dangling over the water, the sunset making her skin dazzle.

"Hello Jacob." Her head lifted in the air.

"How'd you know?"

"I could smell you a mile away."

I sat down beside her. "You know I didn't hurt her right?" She nodded. "I don't know what happened.. It was all going so fine and then.."

"And then she was in pain." She turned her head toward me smiling. "Jacob it's fine, everything's fine."

"How do you know? Does Carlisle know what's wrong with her?"

"No.. I can just sense it. No one else will connect the dots, but it's not hard to get."

"Explain. Cause I don't get it."

"She's pregnant."

Her mouth turned into a big smile, and I felt my throat water over. "What?" I barely made out the word, my gasping couldn't slow. The knot in my stomach was churning and I was swallowing my spit to stop from upchucking all over her.

"JACOB!" Edwards cold hands were clamped around my neck. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" His hands were clamping tighter and tighter.

"Hu, hu, hu, she's, hu, hu, hu." The coughs and gasp were disturbing my sentence.

"PREGNANT!" Edwards voice boomed over and his grip tightened. _I didn't even expect it Edward, but you should probably let go._

"What Jake, Cat got your tongue?" I squeezed his wrist as hard as I could and he winced. We were both fighting each other's pain. My body dropped to the pier and I just laid there.

"You too are just going to have to work this all out! Everything will be fine, Edward this is a blessing!" Alice piped in trying to smooth over the rough situation.

"You're out of her Jacob, there's no more of you and my daughter." He pointed his pale finger at me and then turned to run away.

"Alice.." I coughed. "Am I dead?"

Her giggle soothed me a little, "No Jacob, you're not dead.. Yet." I grabbed her hand to help myself up and we walked back to the house. The family were all encircled around Renessme and Carlisle on the couch. She was awake and smiling, happy to see her family.

"Where's Jake?"

"Behind you." Esme aimed her head in my direction. I walked over and sat on the couch right by her torso.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

I shook my head. _Have you not told her yet? _Edward shook his head in a response. "Ahh, it was nothing." I smiled a fake smile at her, but she was too weak to notice. Her hands were cold and she grabbed mine.

"Look Ness, there's something _I _need to tell you."

"What is it?" she scooted more in to the couch and began to close her eyes.

"You're, uh, we're… having a baby." The muscles in my body froze over and her eyes opened wide.

"Is that possible?"

"Apparently so."

She began to sit up. "You mean to tell me, that I - a half vampire half human- is going to have a child with a -pure shape shifter?-?" I nodded. A giant radiant smile spread across her face exposing her razor sharp teeth. She tugged at my shirt and lent forward, her arms sliding across the back of my neck to pull me in a hug.

"So, you want to keep it?" I asked, her hands still locked around my neck.

"Why wouldn't' I? I told you someday I wanted children, and no one will take this baby away from me."

Em's deep laugh broke the awkwardness in the room, "I don't think you can call that thing a baby." Blondie gave him a nice punch in the rib and he walked out of the room.

Carlisle placed his hand on her forehead. "Renessme I don't think that this is such a good idea, we didn't even know this was possible, we're not even sure we know what you need to survive. We need to get you to a more comfortable room and get everything hooked up."

"But I want to be able to still see everyone!"

"Everyone will be constantly in the bedroom, you'll never get time alone."

"Okay." She turned toward Bella. "Mom, are you upset with me?"

"No sweetheart, I could never be upset." she smoothed over her hair.

Carlisle picked Renessme up from the couch and held her tightly to his chest. "Bring the supplies!" he hollered from the bedroom upstairs. Everyone grabbed a section of Carlisle's equipment and followed Jasper up the stairs. I took a seat in the corner and watched everyone run around and around. 5 minutes later Renessme was sound asleep on the oversized bed with 6 IV's in each arm. I rested my forearms on my thighs and played with my fingers.

Carlisle and Edward were outside in the hallway. (Italic Edward, regular Carlisle)

_What are we going to do Carlisle? I don't want to repeat the incident with Bella._

I understand that Edward, but it may not be the same situation. They didn't even think it was possible, there newlyweds, you're going to have to accept it son.

_Is there a way we could get it out of her without her knowing?_

Yes, there is a way. But you must let her decide

_I'm her father, I decide._

I'm your father, and I decide.

_Carlisle this will not happen again. I won't let Renessme go through what Bella did, it almost killed her!_

Edward you must understand Bella was a fragile human, Renessme is much stronger, if she wants to have this baby then we will let her have this baby, no matter the outcome.

_We'll see. _The footsteps trailed off and the door opened to the room. Edward walked in, eyes wet and his hands in his pockets. "Well, I suppose you heard that conversation."

I nodded. "Jacob, I.. I don't want my daughter to.." I raised my hand.

"I understand, I don't want this to happen to her like it did Bella, but if she is her mother's daughter there's no stopping it. And whatever is inside of her is apart of me too. We can't just let it go.' he folded his arms across his chest, his eyes not once leaving Renessme. Her pulse was speeding up and then slowed back down.

He chuckled, "I remember you and I both wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill her so badly because of what it was doing to Bella. I was dying just as much as she was, every day. You have know idea what that felt like."

My eyes jerked toward him, I had no idea what that felt like? At that moment in time I was in love with Bella and I had to sit there and watch her have a monster that turned out to be a blessing, watch her love someone else, and watch her willing risk her life over something she had no idea about. "I think I know what you were feeling."

"I love both of them Jacob, every part of them." He laid on the bed next to her. "You can't let her go through with this, it'll kill us.. Bella. Me. Even You."


	42. Chapter 13 Trust

Were going to be in Jacob's POV the next couple of Chapters, and some of the other members of the family but not Renessme's. Atleast not for awhile.

Merry Christmas again(: ALSO! Please remember this is a fanfic, and I choose to write what I want, so things are different then the normal books you've read that S.M. Created!  
Also, thank you too Twihard102 foorr, giving me some ideas for my story:) you'll be seeing your character in here soon.

Chapter 13.

"Jacob wake up." I opened my eyes to readjust to the light. I was asleep across the hardwood floor in the kitchen smelling pancakes, sausage and muffins.

"Smells good." Jasper was washing dishes.

"Thanks, help yourself." I forced my body onto the stool and poured a glass of orange juice.

"How is she?"

"Carlisle says she won't eat anything. She won't even drink blood. We don't know what she's wanting, but she has to start eating or she could go sooner then we thought. We think the baby might have phased inside of her.. But were not sure. We're not even sure if that's possible." He dried a plate and put it away.

"Phased? Inside of her? That.. That can't be possible." He turned to look at me.

"We know, we're not sure what's going on with it. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl just that she's getting weaker and the baby's growing. Excessively."

I took a bite of the pancakes and then pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry, thank you though."

"Jacob you need to eat."

"I can't. I think I'm going to go check up on her."

"Carlisle's going to do an ultrasound today, to see what she's like."

I nodded and walked up the stairs. She was in the first room on the left, the room her parents conceived her in.. Awkward. Edward was sitting in a chair by the bed, his elbows on his knees, his hands in the form of a prayer on his face. "Come in Jacob." he said. I walked over to the other side of the bed.

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"About 13 hours. When she sleeps, the baby sleeps and the less pain she's in." He leaned back in the chair. "I've been thinking about waking her, she hasn't moved in awhile, and she needs to eat."

"I'll wake her." he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. I rested my hand lightly on her forehead and stroked her face. "Morning beautiful." She pushed her face in my hand and smiled. "Mor.. Mor.. Mor…" she let out a deep cough. "Morning, doesn't seem like I'm getting better am I?" I laid beside her, placing my hand around her body. "This could all go away." I kissed the back of her head. "We could get rid of it, if you like." Her face turned to disgust. "Get. Out."

"What?"

"You and Dad. Can leave."

"No, I haven't got to talk to you." She twirled her curls, somehow they managed to stay in pure perfection throughout the night, it was like she never even slept.

"If you're both going to be negative.." she sighed. "and try to convince to me to abort it then you can leave."

Edward grabbed her hand. "We aren't going to leave you." She relaxed. "Good, then can you get me something to eat Jacob, I need to talk to my father. I'll stay awake for you. "

I nodded and left.

**Edwards POV*

"What is it darling." I could hear the worry in her mind. Her thoughts racing, every time her mind envisioned something she would changer her mind again. I could hear everyone's mind worry about my daughter. She turned toward me, tears in her eyes.

"Dad, do you hate me?" I opened my mouth and then closed it back together in a fake smile. "No I don't hate you, nothing in this world could make me hate you." I walked over to the bad and sat down beside her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I took her pale hand into mine. We matched, I let a real smile spread across my face. She had several tears fall and I caught one and quickly laid beside her, my arm around her neck. I kissed the back of her head and she laid it on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I felt her head nod. "If anything happened to you, I would do what I would do for your mother. I need you in my life Renessme, I just wish you would think things through."

"You can trust me Dad."

"I know sweetheart. Get some rest." I kissed the top of her head softly and then tucked her back into the bed. Jacob knew that she didn't need anything to eat, she hadn't eaten in days. I could see her getting weaker and weaker every moment. Tomorrow something would happened. "Something has to happen." She was already drifting back to sleep. The dark circles under eyes were increasing in the shades, i kissed her forehead, a small smile spread across her face and I walked out of the room. Jacob was waiting outside His arms crossed and his body leaning against the rail.

*Jacob's POV*

"Jacob." he tucked his hands in his pocket. "You could still go in and talk to her, I bet she's not all the way asleep." I turned away and looked down at the first floor. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie's head on his lap, Bella curled up on a chair reading another book, Jasper and Alice hugging by the window, and Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be found. "I don't want to wake her Edward, I honestly don't even want to touch her because I'm probably going to hurt her!" His crooked smile popped out as he looked at the floor. I don't understand what he finds funny, it's happening all over again. Bella survived but what makes him think his daughter will, the love of my life.. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her.

"I'm laughing because you can't hurt her Jacob." his eyes closed slowly.

"yeah, well I'm not laughing."

"Carlisle will be in soon to do an ultrasound, were going to figure this out." I never noticed but his eyes were solid black. It was awkward looking at him. "Yes, were going to hunt after the ultrasound. Will you be alright here alone?" He acted like I was a two year old child, "I ment with her, Jacob."

"Yes, Edward, I'll be fine."


	43. Chapter 14 Questions

"I think I know what's on your mind. A couple words, a great divide. Waiting in the wings, a small respite crowding up the foreground from behind. Even though you're the only one I see It's the last catastrophe, place your bets on chance and apathy."

Chapter 14.

I was stretched out on the chair against the far wall. I was watching her. Her. The girl I love. The girl that was dying. It's a possibility that she and the baby would make it out a live, but then there was a possibility I wouldn't know. I rubbed mjy hand across my forehead and closed my eyes...

I was back at the beach with her a couple months ago. Everyone was scattering around the house planning for the wedding, so I decided to take her out for a little relaxation. I set up a spot on the beach that had food to snack on, drinks, and a blanket for us to lay on. She came charging after me diving head first into the upcoming waves. I lost her under the deep blue blanket of water.

She popped her head back up and waved her right hand in the air. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to swim with me?" I felt my smile creep across my face as I started charging for her. I repeated her movements and dove under the water. The bubbles cleared quite quickly and I opened my eyes. Her pale legs stuck out like a daisy in the middle of dead flowers. I swam to them as quickly as possible and gripped her ankles tightly, tugging her under with me. She opened her chocolate eyes and smiled. I swam back up for a quick breath of air and she pulled me back down. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed my lips lightly. I gripped her chin and kissed her again before going up above the water.

My eyes fluttered open and I felt my smile. I touched my liips with my freehand and brought my mind back to reality. She was sitting up straight today her face paler then the other day. "What are you smiling about?" I felt my neck strain from the tears. The girl I loved was the girl before this. I was losing the person I most cared about in life.

I bent forward in the chair my arms resting on my knees, hands clamped together, "I was smiling because I was thinking of the very last day we were at the beach together." I bit my lip and turned my head to look out the window. My smile faded shortly.

She threw her head back on the pillow. "I remember." she sighed. "You told me the story of the day my mom officially rejected you, after the battle." I nodded. The battle. The time I was madly in love with Bella, I found out she was getting married and became so angry I was giong to kill myself in the fight. She insisted that I didn't and asked me to kiss her in order to stay alive. No matter how much she denied that she enjoyed the kiss I could tell she did, every movement she made with our lips together she made eagerly. That night she officaily told me things would never change with her and Edward.

"Still love her?" Renessme's soft whisper flowed through my ears. I did, I did still love Bella, I would always love Bella, but I loved her daughter more.

"I love you." She smiled and then frowned. "That's not what I asked." I rolled my eyes. She was laying on her death bed, and she was worried I still loved her Mom. Yes, she is Isabella Swan's daughter.

"Yes, I still love Bella. I always will love Bella, she's my bestfriend. But that does not change the feelings I have for you. You are the girl that is keeping me on the ground, keeping me from floating away. I would kill for you and I will always protect you, that's what I'm trying to do. Nothing and no one can change that." I scooted the chair closer to the bed.

She took a long deep heaving breath. "Good to know." Her eyes closed slowly her body slowing moving at each breath. I climbed up from the chair and stormed out to the room. I stormed passed everyone and went straight to the pier.

"Jacob wait!" the voice was recognizeable. I kept my pace and started walking until I reached the end of the pier. The voice screamed again. "Jacob!" I stopped.

"What was that conversation about?" I rolled my eyes and started shaking my hands back and forth. "You know exactly what the conversation was about!" I jerked around and saw Bella standing there here topaz eyes and bronze brown hair blowing in the wind. Her perfect bone structure and her pale skin sparkling like diamonds as the sun was at it's highest.

"I lost you and now I'm losing her!" I pointed my finger and then jerked it down. "And you know there is absolutely nothing I can do to protect her!" I smiled and aggrivated smile.

"Jacob, you know you can! You're not losing her!" I rolled my eyes, "She is lying on her deathbed Bella all because she wants to keep something that is destroying her, you know she isn't going to survive!"

Her body cringed and she looked back and forth at the ground. Same ol' Bella just more shielded and perfect. Still clumsy and embarrassed. "She will survive." Her eyes meeting mine and then looking away. "Yeah, I bet." I started tot urn away from her.

"Jacob! You have to trust me." I tilted my head back. "Trust you?" I started laughing. "All I ever did was trust you Bella and how did that work out for me huh? How did it work out? What happened Bella?" She cringed again and then pushed her hair back like normal. Her body have bent and heavy breathing.

"It worked out as a blessing." I turned away from her again. "A blessing?" She yanked on my shoulder. "Yes a blessing! Jacob! Think! If I had never rejected you and got pregant you would have never came back to see me! You would have never met Renessme you would have never felt the love of an imprint! You would have never known to care for something to important and so meaningful in your life if it wasn't for me! Everything I did led you in the absolute right direction, you should have trusted me all along because it always worked out, always." I tore off my shirts and kicked off my shoes and socks.

"I'll trust you when I know she's going to stay alive." I poured into the ocean leaving her standing there and then turnin to speed away. I swam ocean letting my thoughts float away so I could go back with a clear head.

When I eventually came back it was around nightfall. I walked into the kitchen seeing another feast on the table for me to eat. I devoured into it the steaks, mashed potatoes, greenbean casserole, the carrots, the bread and butter. Rosalie walked in the kitchen and gripped ontot he back of a chair as I finsiehd my last couple bites.

"We've been waiting no you mutt." I rolled my eyes and took another bite. "For what?" She huffed a sigh. "For the ultrasound, now don't take forever we've been waiting long enough." I chugged down the full glass of water and put the dished in the sink. Whoever cooked all this food is on the pedestal with me. I jogged up the stairs quickly feeling the fullness wear off fast.

Everyone was standing around the room. Completely frozen. I glided past Bella and Edward and sat in the chair I was sitting in awhile ago. Carlisle was sitting on the bed Renessme's shirt pulled up and the machine in his hand. "Everyone ready?" We nodded, my hands started to seep with sweat. I looked at the screen as carlisle poured a gel like stuff on her stomach and glide the tool across her belly. She was drifting in and out of consciencesness during the process.

"Well it has an incredibly strong heart beat, fast too." Carlisle proceeded. "It's temperature's very high, it must get that from you." He looked towards me, I nodded and truned back to the screen.

"It appears the baby is already fully grown."

My eyebrows furrowed together, and so did Edward's. "What do you mean?"

"Edward the baby has fully developed. It's reached it's nine months. It should be coming anytime soon." I felt my stomach churn to knots. _How could the baby grow so fast? In just a week. _

Edward looked at me, "The baby has a pair of your genes in it you know it must grow excessively because you do too so does she." _Thank Edward. Cause it's not like I could have asked outloud without you always being in my mind. _

"Belive me Jacob your mind is the one I dont' want to be in."

"Would you knock it off?" he just smiled. Annemarie and Bryson came trotting in and sat down. "Sorry our flight just got here, what's the latest and greatest?" she stopped and looked dead and Renessme.

"Wha- I don- I-" Her voice huffing and puffing. "She-'s." Everyone nodded. "What's the sex.. what it is... "

Carlisle turned the ultrasound remote a little to the left. "It's so far part wolf and vampire and human. The sex is... a boy." I felt a little at ease. A boy. A boy that was pretty much just like me inside the girl I love.

"Well this is exciting!" Annemarie jumped up and shrilled. Renessme jerked up fast her eyes widened and wet. Her body then hunched over in a snap and she cramped her fingers together over her stomach.

"The baby is turning." Carlisle said to assure everyone. I knelt on the floor. _No, something wrong. _Edward looked at me, of course him being in my thoughts. His eyes looked from Renessme to the belly and back to mine. "Jacob's right, somethings wrong."


	44. Chapter 15 Kiaya Lee Black

Chapter 15.

I COULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING.  
I was confused, I couldn't comprehend the situation. My body and mind were in too much shock to exhibit the great deal of pain I was feeling inside. It was agony, bewildering, excruciating. My mind was forcing my self to think thoughts that could possibly distract me from the feeling around me. Only for a second could I actually lose focus on the pure pain that would always bring me back to reality.

I tried to convince myself it was just a dream.

The dream was me in pure peace and serenity.

Reality was the part of me that was being stabbed, burned, punched, kicked, ran over, and trampled, all at the same time. It's my body's ability to shake and thrust when the pain would wash over my organs. It was me trying to stay focused on the one thing that could possibly save me from losing myself completely. But this reality wouldn't let me be happy. Wouldn't let my thoughts collect, or my mind continue to remember what was more imported. Remember what I was fighting for.

My eyes sealed completely shut. My face completely scrunched together with my eyebrows furrowed. My long hair back, my hands shaking with fear. I could feel my spine begin to quiver- that was my warning to know the pain was about to increase, to know that I was about to thrust or shed tears from feeling the agony. My spine lurched forward and I gripped my stomach lightly trying to stop any chances of the pain moving from my back to my front.

I opened my eyes to find blurry figures around me. There movements making my eyes dizzy and blurred even more then they already were. And then. . .

Blackness.

I could see again. My eyes throbbing with a the sound of my pulse, rapidly increasing. I could feel a warm touch on my arm and I jerked my head in that direction. It was Jacob his body temperature overheating. His arm gripping my skin tighter and tighter.

"Renessme. Can you hear me? Everything's going to be alright." I grunted, gritting my teeth in the process. I felt my t-shirt glide across my stomach. A cold touch rest upon my stomach. "Were ready." My mind couldn't focus to figure out who the voice was. My mind's thoughts racing over and over again. I felt my legs become pushed apart. A new smooth and rough pain jabbed into my stomach. I thrusted toward it feeling the rhythmic pain completely change it's beat. The icy pain dug deeper and within seconds was gone.

Was this another dream, or real reality? My lower half numbed by the pain that had circulated through me. My upper half calming and the breathing in my lungs beginning to ease and slowly decrease to it's normal rate. I tilted my head back against the soft pillow and let my eyes creep closed. My entire feelings and body was numb. Entirely Numb. I felt Jacob lay next to me. His body wrapped around me, comforting me, sending signs to let me know that I would be okay. He would save me. I felt his head rest onto my neck but my body couldn't respond to him. I laid still. Stiff and Scared.

Eventually I was sort of well again. Sort Of. I opened my eyes and everything was clear again. I could smell and hear again. My vision was fuzzy but I could move again. My stomach ached and I tried to stand but a force held me pinned against my will. My father was sitting beside me now. His expression twisted and happy. "You did well my darling."

"Although I cannot remember, where is he?" He smiled a small faint smile. "Outside." He was standing, his movements swift and fast. He held out his pale ice cold hand for me to take. I grabbed it and stood, my legs and entire body stiff from the pain and thrusting. We were down the hall shortly. The entire family surrounded in a circle. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." He walked into the circle and came back. Holding a precious thing in his arms.

A pale tanned skin baby slept peacefully in his arms. Black short hair pressed across it's skin. A small smile spread across my face. "This is it huh?" he nodded and handed him toward me. "What's the.."

".. It's a girl." I sat down the entire family facing toward me. Her eyes immediately sprung open. The golden brown twinkling bright. Her face started to scrunch into a pout, razor white sharp teeth showing through. "Hi.. Love." Her pout face turned into a crooked smile. Her smile spread across her face so heavenly with small dimples forming into her cheeks. Her skin was burning hot just like Jacob.

She was beautiful. Small ears like mine, high full red cheekbones, pulled back small eyes like Jacob, golden like my parents. Her beautiful white small teeth dazzled me whenever she smiled, creating two small deep dimples in her cheeks. She had full beautifully shaped lips and a dainty nose to match. "She's beautiful." Edward choked out. His hands buried deep in his pockets.

"I know Dad, she's unbelievable." More beautiful then any other family member. She was ravishing.

"Ravishing is the perfect word." He smiled. Get out of my head old man. A laugh escaped his throat. So many thoughts were traveling through my mind. What would she eat? How would I feed her? Does she have any clothes? Where was Jacob? She looked at me with her eyes and started giggling. I laughed with her, not knowing at all what she was laughing at, but her musical noted laugh was hypnotizing. She giggled again and the charming laughter rang a perfect melody. A medium leveled melody. Each giggle hitting every note and ever tooth sparkling with desire.

"I didn't think you'd make it." I turned to see Jacob standing in the door way, his arms crossed against his chest. His hair messy, and his eyes squinting.

"I can survive anything."

He walked in toward me and sat down. His eyes immediately looked at our daughter. I could hear his small breaths stop immediately. She tilted her head back against my arm and saw him at an upside down angle. Her smile spread even farther across her face and she stretched out her arms. Her chunky looking body expanding to be held by him. I placed her in his arms and sat on the other side of him.

"She's warm… like me." he smiled and stroked her straight hair down even more. His eyes burned into hers and they just sat there smiling at one another. They were both incredibly beautiful.

"Excited?" I heard prancing steps glide across the room and a pale beauty squat in front of me. Alice gripped my knees and her expression was inerasable.

"Ecstatic." I said. I looked at Jacob and realized he had not once said a word since he had been holding our daughter. The family was now surrounding us, their looks still hypnotizing but nothing compared to my daughter. My daughter? Daughter? I can't continue to call her daughter, I must think of a name immediately.

"Kiaya Lee Black." Jacob said out loud, not taking on eye off of her. Every looked at him and then looked at her. She began to giggle and nod.

"Kiaya Lee Black?" I began repeating the name in my head. It sounded beautiful and she seemed to respond to it. I felt Esme smile as she thought it over. My mother wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "What do you think darling?" I looked up at her and turned back toward them. "I love it. Now could I possibly hold her too?" he jerked his head toward me and then back at her. His eyes pleading, she snuggled up against his chest and closed her eyes. Her soft breaths of air were loud as she began to drift to sleep. Jacob stood up very slowly and walked to the bed and laid her down.

"Cool." I said, as he laid his body down beside her and drug her toward him. His muscular arms guarding her small perfect body. I climbed up behind him and slid my hand across his stomach, my face smashed into his back.

"We'll give you two a moment alone." Carlisle said to the family. He rushed them out and soon we were alone. I kissed the back of his neck but he did not stir. "Jacob?" he let out a breath and turned toward me.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"I am." he said with a smile. His hand stroked the side of my face. "I couldn't ask for anything better, and whether or not I didn't want this when it first started, I want this now." I nodded into this hands. Didn't want this at first? Nobody wanted this at first but I. I pushed everyone to do this for me because they had done it for my mom as well. I looked over his shoulder and saw the most magical thing in the world and it was my baby girl Kiaya. I looked back at Jacob and saw his dark brown eyes melt. His hand still rested on my face as I pressed my forehead towards his.

His tan lips pressed softly against mine as I gripped his hair, his breathing heavy. I pulled away and he kissed my forehead. "I missed you, Renessme."

I smiled and kissed his lips again. "I missed you, Jacob.

* * *

Thank you to all my readers for waiting patiently for my chapter update.

-ilovejoejonas7;; thank you for your positive comments(:

-artzannie25;; I appreciated getting your reviews about you telling me how you looked forward to reading my chapters at the end of the day. I'm sorry to hear about your passing, and I hope things are going smoothly(: and that this chapter makes up for your long wait.

-Twihard102;; thank you for emailing me and letting me know your opinions.

-albaniangurl;; don't stop reading please((:


	45. The End

Dear Fans(:

I would like to personally thank you all for following through this entire story with me, you all have no idea how it really made me feel to know that you all enjoyed my first story so much. Thank you so much! There's honestly nothing to worry about, becasue I'm going to continue writing about them.. sort of.

I have two ideas for my next story:  
I'm either going to write my own version of Twilight. OR- Continue on with Jacob and Renessme's story, just now in the view of their daugter Kiaya.

I hope you'll read this note and review letting me know what you think, and also promise you're going to continue on with reading my stories that I write. Again this story was fun, but I think it's finally.. Over):

haha, thanks agaaaiiiinn!


	46. Authors Note

Dear Readers.

Thanks you soooo much for following with me through the entire story of Sunset Stars. I finally think it's officially complete! (: I'm actually really happy that i've had so many reviews and there mostly positive! I hate to end the story, but i really feel like its done! So, because you all read so much of it and enjoyed it. i've decided to have a sequel, but in the eyes of their daughter! (: It'll be years after she was born and there will be many falshbacks so you dont have to worry about being confused. I also have a story out right now called Dusk. and it's my own point of view of Twilight.

So, what i'm saying is... I will have TWO stories going on at one time. Please check out Dusk and the Sequel will be up soon, thank you! (:


	47. UPDATE!

Hi! (:

I FINALLY POSTED the SEQUEL to SUNSET STARS! (:

It's called Nightfall, and it's been awhile since I've wrote.. so forgive me if it's not up to my standards yet! Sorry if i miss spell anything, you all know i have a problem(: haha. I hope you like it, it takes place in their children's point of view's, and just check it out! Please! READ N REVIEW! I'll update more as I get feedback, sooo, in other words... no feedback, no story! ):

Glad to be back! (:

CHECK IT OUT! haha, dont' forget.. its called NIGHTFALL.


	48. UPDATTTEEEEE WOOO!

HEY HEY HEY

So, I don't know if I could still possibly have any readers.. but I hope I do. I realize that it has been absolutely FOREVER since I've ever updated, so I'm trying to change that. I am still a twilight freeakkk-so thats why i'm back-. I recently watched Breaking Dawn in theaters, and it made me realize how much I missed writing and like escaping into that world of the Saga!  
So, I realized I still had my story from the last time, Sunset Stars. That I started the sequel on.. and quit...

Well, I'm restarting it and changing it... I hope my old readers are still there and will like it and that I will get new ones as well! (:

ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!

thanks!


End file.
